Teenage Dream
by JusteGlee
Summary: Que se passe t-il quand Kurt et Blaine sortent avec la même personne et le découvre.. Drôle de situation qui les rapprochera peut être, qui sait ? Klaine ! Blam!Friendship &HummelBerry!Friendship
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : La magnifique vie de Kurt Hummel.**_

_**Burt**_: Kurt debout ! Tu ne vas pas être en retard le jour de la rentrée quand même !

En effet aujourd'hui était quand même un jour spécial, ce n'était pas la rentrée tout les jours, de plus c'était la rentrée en première de Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel et bien Kurt Hummel est le fils de Burt Hummel, le seul garagiste de Lima mais bon pas que ça est une réelle importance sur le moment présent. En effet l'important était surement le fait que malgré l'avertissement de son père Kurt n'était pas encore sorti de son lit. Kurt avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Il n'avait pas assez dormi, il avait beau s'être couché relativement tôt il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir avant un long moment.. En même temps qui arrive a bien dormir la veille de la rentrée scolaire ? Sauf que là si Kurt ne se levé pas tout de suite il allait vraiment être en retard ! Et ça Burt l'avait bien compris !

_**Burt**_ : KURT ?

_**Kurt**_ : Encore un peu marmonna t-il.

_**Burt**_: Très bien tu m'obliges à employé la manière forte. KURT HUMMEL TU TE LEVES MAINTENANT OU JE TE CONFISQUE TA LAQUE ET TES CREMES POUR TON RITUEL D'HYDRATATION ! Que tu ne va d'ailleurs pas avoir le temps de faire si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant !

Kurt se leva d'un bon tel un ressors ou une tartine sortant du grille pain ! On peut dire que pour quelqu'un de l'extérieur ça aurait été plutôt comique ! Burt s'éloigna de la chambre de son fils en souriant, il avait réussi à le faire sortir du lit sans trop de mal pour une fois, il faut dire qu'au bout de plusieurs années Burt avait trouvé le point faible de son fils qui n'était autre que la menace des produits de beauté. Non vous ne vous trompez pas on parle bien de Kurt et Kurt est bien un garçon, seulement il est un peu différent des autres garçons de son âge. En effet Kurt est gay, oui il l'est et il en est fier et il l'assume malgré les différents comportements qu'on a pu avoir à son égard lorsqu'il a fait son coming out. Oui on n'accepte pas bien la différence à Lima mais maintenant Kurt s'en fiche il ne se fait plus balancé dans les bennes à ordures et ça c'est un peu grâce à son père. Oui Burt Hummel s'était remarié il y maintenant trois ans avec une gentille infirmière nommée Carole Hudson. Et là vous vous demandez le pourquoi du comment ? Enfaite c'est plutôt simple Carole a un fils du même âge que Kurt, il s'appelle Finn et il fait genre deux mètre donc plus personnes n'osent jeter Kurt dans les bennes ou même lui parler méchamment. Cependant Kurt sait très bien que les gens du lycée parle derrière son dos et que c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis mais il s'en contrefiche, il préfère avoir peu d'amis qui soient sincère que énormément qui soient hypocrite avec lui. Kurt est maintenant devant son dressing, après avoir fin son rituel d'hydratation pour la peau, pour choisir sa tenue, la tenue parfaite pour faire bonne impression le jour de la rentrée. En deux temps trois mouvements Kurt avait sorti un pantalon slim noir avec un sweat violet et ses docs Martens blanches favorites. Oui se dit-il c'est parfait, c'est simple et classe tout ce dont il a besoin le jour de la rentrée. Kurt pris son sac et descendit dans la cuisine juste au moment ou Carole servait la petit déjeuné. Kurt salua tout le monde avant de se servir un verre de jus d'orange et de prendre une tartine grillée pour y mettre de la confiture (bio évidemment !).

_**Kurt**_ : Au faite Finn il faudra qu'on passe chercher Rachel ça te dérange pas ?

Finn rougit et acquiesça en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Oui Finn était amoureux de Rachel depuis plusieurs années maintenant sauf qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui en parler et qu'elle avait fin par lui échapper.. En effet Rachel était une fille bien (c'est pas pour rien qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Kurt !) mais comme toute filles dignes de ce nom elle était tombé amoureuse du mauvais garçon et elle sortait avec Brody Weston depuis maintenant quelques mois. Mais Finn était toujours amoureux d'elle et Kurt était triste pour lui, il espérait que Rachel allait bientôt se rendre compte que Finn était un meilleur garçon pour elle que Brody mais il ne voulait pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas donc il ne faisait rien et ça l'attristait puisque son frère était triste alors que lui il était vraiment heureux !

_**Finn**_: Bon bah on va y allez, si on doit passer chercher Rachel.

Kurt se leva près à partir sauf que Carole les retint tout les deux et les embrassa chacun sur les deux joues. Après encore quelques bises et des encouragements ils purent partir. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard ils étaient devant chez Rachel, Kurt descendit de la voiture pour aller chercher sa meilleure amie, il toqua, elle ouvra la porte quelques secondes plus tard et là il fut légèrement choqué !

_**Kurt**_ : Oh mon dieu Rach' tu es sublime !

En effet Kurt était peut-être gay mais il savait reconnaître la beauté féminine lorsqu'il en voyait une, en effet Rachel avait bronzée durant la période de vacances scolaires et en plus de ça elle s'était fait une franche et elle avait également des mèches blondes maintenant. Mais ce qui émerveilla Kurt le plus fut sa tenue (oui Kurt était un fan de mode !). Elle portait une belle petit robe avec une petite paire de ballerine noire toute simple, le tout était plutôt simple vous allez vous dire sauf que Rachel Berry avait abandonnée les longues chaussettes blanches qu'elles portaient habituellement ! Rachel Berry était magnifique !

_**Rachel**_ : Merci Kurtie cria t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras. Qu'est ce que tu m'as manqué !

Tout en dirigeant vers la voiture (ou Finn faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant Rachel !) Kurt lui demanda la raison de ce changement !

_**Rachel**_ : Bah ça fait un mois que j'ai pas vu Brody et je voulais être belle pour lui ! Et je me suis dit que le changement ne pouvait pas me faire de mal !

Kurt voulu lui dire de plus penser à ce Brody mais elle était tellement rayonnante qu'il ne fit aucuns commentaires en montant dans la voiture, Rachel salua Finn en lui faisant une bise sur la joue, celui-ci rougit fortement en moins de temps qu'Usain Bolt parcoure un cent mètre ! Mon téléphone vibra à ce moment là. Kurt lu le message et rougit de plaisir ce qu'évidemment Rachel remarqua.

_**Rachel**_: Oh je connais quelqu'un qui vient de recevoir un petit message de son chéri ! Allez montre moi !

Kurt lui tendis le portable sur lequel elle pu lire les mots du magnifique petit ami de Kurt !

« Salut mon Kurtie ! Tu me manques mon cœur ! Ça va être long une semaine sans pouvoir te toucher, te sentir, t'embrasser .. :D Passe une bonne journée ! Je t'aime 3 –Sebastian »

* * *

_**Voilà c'était le premier chapitre de ma fiction, j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avances donc si je vois qu'elle plait, j'essaierais de poster régulièrement ce que je ne promais pas.**_

_**Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, personne ne me relit !**_

_**Je rappelle que c'est une fiction Klaine et que si vous voulez la suite, il faut laisser des reviews :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Peut être que si je vous met le deuxième chapitre, l'histoire vous interressera un peu plus sur ceux je vous laisse lire on se retrouve en bas :D_**

* * *

**_Chapitre2 : Et si on se penchait un peu plus sur Blaine Anderson._**

Blaine Anderson était le garçon que tout le monde aimait. Il était le garçon que tout le monde voulait copier. Il était le garçon avec lequel toutes les filles rêvaient de sortir ! En même temps Blaine Anderson était beau et intelligent, deux qualités qui n'étaient pas souvent associés. Mais en plus de tout ça Blaine était gentil et serviable, il aimait tout le monde et aidait tout le monde et en plus de ça il savait chanter et était le leader de sa chorale. Blaine aurait pu être parfait aux yeux de tout le monde seulement il n'était parfait que pour les personnes de son école. En effet il aurait pu faire la fierté de toute sa famille si Blaine n'avait pas été gay. Oui depuis qu'il avait lâché cette « bombe » lors d'un diner de famille lors du quel son père et sa mère parlait du fait que Blaine pouvait quand il le voulait ramener quelqu'un à la maison, sous entendant une petite amie parfaite pour avoir des petits enfants parfaits. On va dire que sur le coup ça avait provoqué un choc et maintenant son père ne lui adressait plus la parole. Sa mère avait eu du mal à faire le deuil des petits enfants biologiques mais maintenant elle l'acceptait plutôt bien quand a Cooper eh bien Cooper n'a rien dit tout comme Caroline. Au moins son frère et sa sœur s'en fichait qu'il soit différent. Mais Blaine essayait de ne plus penser à son père. Il avait fait son choix, Blaine avait fait le sien et tant pis si le chemin qu'ils avaient tout empruntés étaient différents. Blaine avait appris à ne pas montrer la douleur qu'il éprouvait au fond de lui en se montrant si parfait devant les autres. En aidant les autres. Blaine était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. En ce moment Blaine se dirigé vers la salle des Warblers pour leur répétition du Mercredi en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Sam Evans. Sam et Blaine étaient meilleurs amis depuis..eh bien depuis un bon moment. Ils étaient devenu meilleurs amis en maternelle alors qu'un garçon avait poussé Blaine par terre, il n'avait pas poussé bien fort mais assez pour que Blaine tombe et s'égratigne la jambe. Il ne saignait même pas énormément mais lorsqu'on a cinq ans du sang c'est du sang ! Alors qu'il pleurait Sam était venu l'aider à se relever et l'avait amené voir la maitresse depuis ce temps là, Blaine et Sam avait toujours été l'un pour l'autre, le plus souvent Sam veillait sur Blaine. Et pour Blaine Sam était vraiment un meilleur ami, puisqu'il n'était pas parti en courant quand celui-ci lui avait avoué son homosexualité, Blaine avait même été plutôt surpris de sa réaction.

_**#FLASH BACK#**_

_**Blaine et Sam ont quinze ans. Soit 2 ans plus tôt.**_

_Blaine était vraiment nerveux. Dans quelques instants Blaine allait perdre son meilleur ami, il en était certain. Sam allait le laisser tomber. Mais Blaine devait lui dire la vérité, il lui devait au moins ça. Sam était inquiet, Blaine lui avait donné rendez vous au parc cette après midi et il avait l'air vraiment mal lorsqu'il lui avait parler au téléphone, c'est pour ça que Sam est anxieux, il a peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Blaine. Donc il dépêche, il marche vite pour ne pas faire attendre Blaine. Il venait d'arriver au parc et il cherchait Blaine du regard, il le trouva bientôt assis sur un banc assez éloigné, la tête entre les mains comme si il était entrain de paniquer. Sam avait raison, Blaine était entrain de paniquer, il avait vu Sam arriver et n'avait même pas voulu lui faire signe. Il espérait même quelques part que Sam ne le trouverait pas. Il était terrifié, aussi bien que lorsque Sam lui tapa dans l'épaule Blaine bondit hors du banc ! _

_**Blaine :**__ Bon Dieu ! Sam ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles !_

_**Sam : **__Désolé mon vieux. Mais de quoi tu voulais me parler ? Pasque tu sais, tu m'as genre fait flipper au téléphone, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé un truc ou quoi !_

_**Blaine :**__ Non non ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'est rien arrivé Sam._

_**Sam :**__ Alors il se passe quoi ? Raconte à la fin !_

_Blaine tremblait de tout son corps, il était terrifié, il avait la respiration qui s'accélérait ! Si il ne se calmait pas maintenant il risquait de faire une crise d'angoisse. Il respira un bon coup avant de baisser la tête et de lâcher la « bombe »._

_**Blaine : **__Hum eh bien voilà Sam je suis gay !_

_Et là il y eu un silence, Blaine pensa que Sam allait partir qu'il serait dégouté. Mais il fut plus que surpris._

_**Sam : **__Non mais sérieusement tu veux me dire quoi ?_

_Blaine releva la tête perplexe._

_**Blaine :**__ Bah je viens de te le dire, je suis gay, j'aime les garçons._

_**Sam :**__ Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je le savais déjà !_

_Alors là Blaine était encore plus perdu, il regardait Sam avec de l'incompréhension dans le regard. _

_**Blaine :**__ Mais hum quoi ? Comment ?_

_**Sam : **__Ecoute mec, t'es mon meilleur ami. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Tu te tartines la tête de gel tout les matins. Tu n'es jamais sorti avec une fille, une seule fois pourtant c'est pas l'occasion qui a manqué, elles sont toutes folles de toi et de ton petit air innocent. Ce que d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas puisque franchement je suis beaucoup plus beau que toi quoi ! Et ensuite Blaine tu as une armoire avec des nœuds papillons Blaine ! Des nœuds pap ! _

_**Blaine :**__ Mais si tu le savais pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ? Ou pourquoi tu m'as pas posé la question ?_

_**Sam : **__Bah je pensais que tu savais que je savais !_

_**Blaine : **__Bah Sam comment j'aurais pu savoir que tu savais !? Mais Bref répond pas à cette question on va passer des heures à parler de ça autrement ! Mais alors si tu savais.. Et que t'as rien dit, ça veut dire que tu t'en fiches ?_

_**Sam :**__ Bien évidemment que je m'en fiche Blaine et c'est pas le fait que tu sois gay qui va me faire changer d'avis ! On est meilleurs amis depuis toujours si tu te rappelles bien ! _

_Blaine avait les yeux qui commençaient à être humides. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras. Sauf que c'est connu les hétéros ont le chic de « gâcher » les moments affectifs. Et malgré que Sam soit génial, il n'excepté pas à la règle._

_**Sam :**__ Bon le plus dur ça va être quand tu vas tomber amoureux de moi ! Je suis tellement magnifique !_

_Blaine relâcha Sam pour lui foutre un petit cou sur l'épaule !_

_**Blaine :**__ Aucuns risques je n'aime pas les blonds !_

_**#FIN FLASHBACK#**_

Depuis ce fameux jour, Sam et Blaine étaient encore plus proche, tellement proche que parfois certains les penser en couple ! Ce qu'ils s'empressaient de démentir tout les deux. Ils arrivaient enfin à la salle de répétition, Blaine repéra immédiatement la personne qu'il cherchait ! Il se retourna vers Sam pour lui demander la « permission » pour le laisser en plan ! Sam acquiesça en rigolant et parti rejoindre les autres gars de la chorale ! Blaine marcha sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas qu'on l'entende, l'objet de ses pensées pendant toutes les vacances étaient entrain d'envoyer un message ! Blaine arriva lentement, lui cacha les yeux de ses mains, puis finis par demander puérilement « Qui c'est ? »

?: C'est le meilleur petit-ami de la terre !

Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite lentement jusqu'à être à bout de souffle.

_**Blaine :**_ Non c'est toi le meilleur petit ami au monde Seb ! Je t'aime !

Oui Blaine Anderson était fou amoureux de Sébastian Smythe.

* * *

_**Voilà ! Alors il est vilain Seb :p ! Je préviens qu'il y aura beaucoup de Blam car j'adore cette amitié :D **_

_**J'attend vite vos reviews :$**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.. J'ai peur .. **_

_**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir :$**_

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**_

_**Alexia : Moi non plus je n'aime le Kurtbastian mais c'était pour les besoins de l'histoire.. Tout comme je n'aime pas le Seblaine ! Je suis KLAINE POWER :D Mais j'adore également le Blam, une de mes friendship préférée :D J'espère que la suite te plaira :D Et merci bcp pour la review :D Je ne pense pas que c'est superbe.. Mais laisse ton avis au prochain chapitre :D**_

_**Tytyty: La suite est ici :D J'espère qu'elle va te plaire & merci pour la review :D**_

_**Sur ces petits mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D On se retrouve en bas ;)**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 :  
Sebastian Smythe est quelqu'un de diabolique.**_

Sebastian Smythe est quelqu'un de magnifique et de machiavélique. En effet Sebastian Smythe avait deux copains, oui deux petits-amis et bien sur aucuns des deux ne se doutaient de quelques choses. Sebastian Smythe était avec Blaine Anderson depuis environ neuf mois. Et ils étaient très amoureux. Enfin Blaine était très amoureux quand à Seb il jouait avec Blaine, il attendait juste que Blaine s'offre à lui, chose que le brun n'avait pas encore fait et le châtain commençait à désespéré si bien que lorsqu'il avait rencontré Kurt pendant les vacances d'été il n'avait pas pu résister à son petit air coincé, donc il l'avait dragué et évidemment Kurt était tombé sous son charme et il était maintenant très amoureux et bien Seb il attendait la même chose qu'avec Blaine mais ce n'était toujours pas arrivé non plus. A croire que Blaine et Kurt étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Vous vous demandez surement comment Sebastian arrivait à sortir avec les deux en même temps. Et bien en fait Sebastian avait rencontré Blaine à la Dalton Academy, une école privé ou ils étaient tout les deux et ou ils pouvaient se voir toute la semaine. Seb avait rencontré Kurt au Lima Bean et lui avait bien sur demandé quel lycée il fréquentait avant de tenter une approche et il avait appris que Kurt était au lycée McKinley, un lycée public qui plus est ! Donc Sebastian restait avec Blaine la semaine et il passait les week-ends avec Kurt ! Sebastian Smythe était diabolique. Oui c'était un démon puisque ça faisait plusieurs mois que tout ceci duré et les deux étaient terriblement amoureux de Seb et lui eh bien il profitait des deux à la fois. Oui ils étaient tout les deux différents mais ils étaient vraiment mais alors vraiment sexy ! D'ailleurs en parlant de sexy son petit-ami n°1(Blaine !) venait d'arriver et il lui roulait actuellement une galoche d'enfer. Sebastian avait tout juste eu le temps d'envoyer un message plein de guimauve à son petit ami n°2 (Kurt !). Sauf que Sebastian n'avait pas prévu que Nick et Jeff l'es surpris. En effet ils avaient surpris Sebastian entrain d'envoyer un texto, un sourire pervers collé à sa bouche. Bon d'accord ce n'était pas censées les regarder mais Nick et Jeff étaient et bien étaient Nick et Jeff donc ils décidèrent d'en parler à Sam quand celui-ci laissa son meilleur ami partir voir son petit ami. Sam l'es vit arrivé main dans la main (Oui je suis une fan du Niff :P).

**Sam :** Hey les mecs ça va bien ?

Nick et Jeff se regardèrent avant d'hocher tout les deux la tête. Et d'ensuite retourner leur regard vers Sam, qui devient vite gêné par leurs regards.

**Sam :** Ecoutez les gars, je sais que je suis genre super sexy mais franchement au nom de notre amitié je suis contre un plan à trois.

Il avait dit cela tellement sérieusement qu'au lieu de se sentir gêné Nick et Jeff éclatèrent de rire, d'un rire à se rouler par terre. Après quelques minutes ils arrivèrent enfin à se calmer et à redevenir sérieux face à la chose pour laquelle ils étaient venus à l'origine.

**Nick :** Ecoute on ne va pas y aller par quatre chemins, on pense que Seb trompe Blaine.

Nick avait chuchoté les derniers mots de sorte à ce qu'il n'y est que lui, Jeff et Sam qui l'entendent. Sam eu le visage décomposé !

**Sam :** Quoi ? Mais les gars vous délirez ! Seb est trop amoureux de Blaine il ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal !

En effet Sebastian jouait parfaitement bien son rôle de petit-ami parfaitement. Tout le monde voyait en eux un couple vraiment vraiment amoureux que jamais rien et personnes ne pourraient séparer. Tout le monde croyait qu'ils s'aimaient à la folie mais personne ne voyait que seulement un des deux étaient vraiment sincère envers l'autre. Sauf que Sebastian venait de se faire piégé par Nick et Jeff et il allait le regretter !

Plus loin d'ici, dans une voiture trois adolescents venaient d'arriver au lycée pour leur rentrée. Cette voiture contenait évidemment Kurt, Finn et Rachel. Cette dernière avait hurlé en voyant le message de Sebastian.

**Rachel :** Oh mon dieu ! Kurt c'est tellement mignon !

Le dit Kurt rougit de plaisir !

**Kurt :** Oui c'est vrai, il est tellement parfait ! Rolala Rachel je suis tellement fou de lui !

Rachel sourit au bonheur de son meilleur ami, tout comme Finn qui écoutait la conversation de loin, il savait bien qu'il y avait un garçon la dessous, son frère était tellement heureux depuis quelques temps !

**Rachel :** Je t'envie tellement Kurt.. Vous avez l'air tellement amoureux ! Tu es radieux !

**Kurt :** Mais toi aussi non ? Avec Brody ?

**Rachel :** Eh bien en fait il ne m'a pas envoyé de messages depuis des semaines..

Elle sembla soudain triste à ces mots, et elle baissa la tête.

**Rachel : **Je ne sais même pas si nous sommes encore ensemble Kurt !

Rachel était sur le point de finir en larmes et ce n'était pas près de s'arranger, en effet lorsqu'il releva la tête il aperçu Brody au bras d'une cheerleader blonde, du nom de Cassandra, si ce qu'il pensait était exact. Rachel voyant qu'il ne parlait pas, releva la tête et vu ce que Kurt suivait du regard, elle devint rouge de honte, elle voulait pleurer mais en même temps elle était tellement en colère que Kurt n'eut pas le temps de la retenir, elle courut vers Brody et lui foutu une baffe monumentale ! Kurt venait d'arriver à ce moment là ! Donc il eut tout le loisir de voir Rachel lui en refoutre une !

**Rachel :** Tu n'es qu'un connard ! Celle là c'est pour ne pas m'avoir donné de nouvelles ! (Elle lui foutu une baffe !), celle là c'est pour m'avoir trompé avec une pétasse blonde (Encore une !), et celle là c'est juste pasque tu me dégoutes !(Et une dernière !)

A ce moment là, Kurt la tira en arrière sinon il sut qu'elle aurait des problèmes mais il ne pensa pas au fait qu'il était trois dans la voiture et que Finn avait tout entendu ! Donc Kurt ne pensa pas au fait qu'il aurait du empêcher Finn de foutre un pain à Brody, qui sous le coup de la force tomba par terre, le nez en sang et les joues en feu !

**Finn :** Celle là c'était juste pour te dire qu'il ne faut pas traiter une fille comme ça ! Et encore moins Rachel ! Tu es juste un idiot pour ne pas avoir vu combien elle était merveilleuse ! Maintenant dégage et ne t'approche plus de nous ! C'est compris !

Brody se releva mais il eut tant de dire ces quelques mots..

**Brody :** On se reverra les loosers ! Et t'as beau dire que je suis un connard Hudson ! Rachel n'est pas la seule cocu ici !

Il avait dit la dernière phrase en regardant Kurt dans les yeux, puis il partit les laissant comme ça. Laissant Kurt dans le doute.. Non Sebastian ne pourrait pas faire une chose pareil.. Non il ne pouvait pas.

* * *

_**Je sais mes chapitres ne sont pas très long (mais ils sont de plus en plus, je m'améliore) et en plus je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir poster régulièrement avec mes cours, mais je pense que vous comprenez que mes cours et donc mon avenir passe avant ma fiction ;)**_

_**En tout as, j'espère que cela vous a plu, faites le moi savoir avec des reviews et qui sait la suite arrivera peut être plus vite :D**_

_**xoxo Lo'**_


	4. Chapter 4

_******Voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !  
Avant de vous laissez lire, je voudrais remercier ma merveilleuse Béta, Céline, pour le super travail qu'elle a fournis !  
Et vous aussi pour vos magnifiques reviews qui me font rougir de plaisir :D**_

_**BONNE LECTURE :D**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Peur & décisions **_

La journée de Kurt avait été, dans l'ensemble parfaite, si l'on oubliait le petit moment de ce matin. Mais maintenant qu'il était assis dans la salle du Glee Club à attendre les autres, il repensait à ce qu'avait dit Brody plus tôt dans la matinée et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de Sebastian. Oui, il était amoureux de Seb mais il ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça... Ils se connaissaient depuis 3 mois et sortaient ensemble depuis deux mois et demi. Mais Kurt ne savait pas grand chose quand à la vie que le garçon avait réellement et maintenant il doutait.

Il était dans ses pensées quand tout le monde débarqua. _Quinn, Santana et Brittany toujours dans leur uniforme de cheerleaders. Puck, Finn et Mike_ avec leur blouson de foot. Artie dans son fauteuil accompagné de Tina, Rachel et Mercedes. Avec le départ de Matt nous n'étions plus que onze, il nous manquait quelqu'un et franchement nous étions mal barrés ! Monsieur Shuester arriva quelques temps après, de toute manière, il était toujours en retard ce prof. Bref. Il nous fit son petit discours nous disant que nous allions devoir nous bouger car nous avions jusque Décembre pour trouver au moins un membre et cela risquait d'être difficile vu la côte de popularité du Glee Club dans ce bahut

Pendant les vacances, Rachel lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que Brody rejoindrait la chorale à la rentrée mais après le tournure des derniers événements, Kurt doutait de ces propos.. Puis il aurait bien demandé à Sebastian de se faire transférer mais celui-ci avait été catégorique dans le choix de rester dans son école privée, ce qui avait légèrement blessé Kurt mais il n'avait rien voulu laisser paraitre et n'avait donc rien dit.. Rachel vint s'assoir à coté de lui avec Mercedes et Tina. Elles lui parlèrent mais il se contentait d'acquiescer en se disant que pour le bien de la chorale et pour son bien à lui il devait aller rendre visite à Seb et le supplier de rejoindre son lycée. Oui, il devait faire ça, et il le ferait surement avant la fin de la semaine. Pour la chorale, il irait pour la chorale. Il avait confiance en Sebastian, peu importe ce que Brody avait voulu insinuer ce matin, c'était seulement sous le coup de la colère, oui c'était ça.

Rachel écoutait bien sûr Mercedes et Tina mais elle s'inquiétait tout de même pour Kurt, elle voyait bien que celui-ci ne les écoutait pas du tout, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Et Rachel avait peur que ce soit à cause de cet imbécile de Brody. Bon dieu qu'elle avait été conne de se laisser manipuler comme ça par lui! Alors qu'elle était toujours dans ses pensées, Rachel sentit un regard se poser sur elle. Elle releva la tête pour voir que Finn l'observait. Dés qu'il vit qu'elle l'avait remarqué, il baissa vivement la tête et rougit violemment. Il était vraiment adorable se dit-elle.

Finn se sentait vraiment con parfois. Il était vraiment tout sauf timide avec tout le monde mais, avec elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir comme un gamin de treize ans qui vivait sa première amourette! Il était vraiment accro à cette fille. Il allait l'avoir, il voulait sortir avec Rachel Berry.

Noah Puckerman était le meilleur ami de Finn Hudson. Il savait évidemment que celui-ci en pinçait pour Berry depuis au moins deux ans, mais qu'il n'osait pas lui parler,ce que Puck trouvait vraiment débile. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il était plus beau que Finn mais ce dernier n'était pas mal non plus dans son genre. Donc Puck aiderait son pote à avoir Berry. Mais d'abord, il devait aller régler son compte à Weston, puisque d'après ce que Puck avait compris, Brody savait des choses sur le petit ami de Kurt! Ah Kurt ! Puck était un peu son deuxième grand frère et Puck avait peur qu'il souffre à cause de ce Sebastian Smythe!

* * *

**_#Du côté de la Dalton Academy#_**

Blaine était tellement heureux. Bien que ce soit le premier jour, Wes avait déjà décidé des chansons qu'ils allaient chanter aux Communales, bien sûr il eut un solo mais aussi un duo avec Seb, le rêve quoi. Donc Blaine était sur son nuage! Si bien qu'il ne vit pas son meilleur ami s'enfermer dans la salle de la chorale avec Sebastian!

**Sebastian:** Qu'est ce que tu veux Sam?

Sam était légèrement en colère, il avait peur que Blaine souffre à cause de lui.

**Sam:** Je veux savoir si c'est vrai ce qu'on m'a dit.

**Sebastian: **Eh bien qu'est- ce qu'on a bien pu te raconter sur moi?

**Sam:** On m'a dit que tu trompais peut-être Blaine et je veux savoir si c'est vrai ! MAINTENANT!

Sam avait haussé la voix! Il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à son meilleur ami.

**Sebastian:** Qui a bien pu te raconter des bêtises pareilles ? Je suis fou de Blaine.

Sam aurait pu le croire, il aurait alors hoché la tête et serait partit sans rien dire. Mais Sam vu quelque chose dans le regard de Sebastian qui retint son attention, il y avait au fond de ses yeux, une petite lueur de terreur. La peur d'être découvert. Et malgré le fait que Seb mentait très bien , Sam avait vu cette lueur. Sam avait beau être blond, il avait très bien compris ce que cela signifiait. Si bien qu'il se mit à hurler!

**Sam: **COMMENT PEUX-TU FAIRE CA A BLAINE CONNARD !? ESPECE DE SALOP !

Sam lui foutu un poing dans la gueule, Sebastian lui en remit un. Il lui prit le menton entre les mains tout en le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

**Sebastian:** Ecoute moi bien bouche de mérou. C'est moi le chef ici! C'est moi qui commande! Donc quand je dis que je ne trompe pas Blaine, ça veut dire que je ne le trompe pas! Tu m'as compris espèce de bouseux! Si jamais cette histoire arrive aux oreilles de Blaine et que tout ce que j'ai réussi à construire s'effondre à cause de toi sale merde, tu peux me croire que ta maman ne te reconnaitra plus le week-end quand tu rentreras chez toi! Tu m'as bien compris, connard ?

Sam hocha la tête, il était peut-être courageux mais Sebastian était vraiment effrayant et même si il ne l'avait jamais vu à l'œuvre, Sam savait qu'il en était capable!

**Sebastian:** Hum très bien, on se voit demain mon choux.

Et, il partit laissant Sam tout seul dans la salle de répétition. Enfin, seul jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre arrive Cette personne n'était que Blaine. Il semblait chercher quelque chose quand il remarqua enfin qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce.

**Blaine:** Mon dieu Sam! Tu m'as fait peur ! Mais qu'est- ce que tu fais là ? Oh mon dieu mais tu saignes!

Sam porta sa main à son nez et oui, il sentit un liquide chaud. Bon dieu, quel enfoiré! Et en voyant Blaine il eut encore plus envie de pleurer puisqu'il ne pouvait absolument rien lui dire.

Pour la première fois, Sam Evans avait vraiment peur.

**Sam:** Hum, oh ça c'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas !

**Blaine:** Sam je sais pas si tu t'es vu mais tu as le nez en sang et il est surement cassé donc non ce n'est pas rien! Alors tu me dis tout de suite ce qu'il s'est passé! D'accord ?

**Sam:** En fait c'est vraiment idiot mais je me suis endormi pendant le discours de Wes et quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai eu comme un sursaut et je me suis cogné.

Sam savait très bien que son excuse était complètement bidon. Il vit très bien que Blaine ne le croyait pas mais il haussa finalement les épaules pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait qu'il avait des secrets et Sam aimait Blaine pour ça. Blaine savait pourtant que Sam lui mentait. Lorsqu'il vit Sebastian plus tard dans la soirée avec un œil au beurre noir, il comprit que son meilleur ami et son petit-ami s'étaient battus. Mais la question était pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils se seraient battus? Et pourquoi diable ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Tous les deux ! Il aurait des réponses à ses questions même s'il devait enquêter lui même, foi d'Anderson!

A Lima, Kurt Hummel venait de se faire la même réflexion en voyant Brody passer dans un couloir et lui faire un clin d'œil. Kurt Hummel irait à la Dalton Academy dans la semaine sans le dire à Seb et tout le monde verra bien qu'il n'est pas cocu ! Sebastian était quelqu'un de bien ! Foi de Hummel !

Dans son lit, Sebastian Smythe ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que dans quelques jours, il serait démasqué et il sera seul. Non vraiment, il ne se doutait de rien du tout.

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, j'attend avec impatience vos avis :D**_

_**/!\HELP/!\ Quand quelqu'un me follow, ça veut dire quoi ? :$**_

_**xoxo Lo'**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Voilà le chapitre 5, j'ai lu toutes vos gentilles reviews et elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir. **_

_**J'ai décidé de poster une fois par semaine à savoir le mercredi :)**_

_**Merci à vous lecteurs, followers et reviewers :D**_

_**Merci aussi à ma correctrice Céline qui sans elle se ne serait pas aussi agréable à lire!**_

_**On se retrouve en bas :D**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5: Découverte..**_

Aujourd'hui, on était mercredi et Kurt finissait à midi.

**Rachel:** Kurtie ! On va faire les boutiques cet après midi?

Raaah ! Saleté de Rachel, elle savait que les boutiques étaient son péché mignon. Mais il fallait qu'il aille à la Dalton Academy.

**Kurt:** Oh Rachel, je te hais ! Ca aurait été avec plaisir mais je vais faire une surprise à Seb, je vais à la Dalton.

Rachel le regarda perplexe, bien sûr, elle avait compris.

**Rachel:** Tu me prends pour une débile ou quoi?

**Kurt:** Bon d'accord, j'y vais pour savoir si ce qu'a insinué Brody est vrai.

Il baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas voulu lui dire car il ne voulait pas que Rachel pense qu'il croyait en la vérité des propos de cet imbécile de Brody.

**Kurt:** Je suis désolé, mais ce que m'a dit Brody m'a vraiment perturbé et en y repensant Seb ne me parle jamais de Dalton et il ne veut jamais aborder le sujet. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était parce que nos chorales étaient concurrentes mais franchement ce n'est pas une raison! Donc j'ai décidé d'aller le voir, juste pour être sûr.

Kurt avait toujours la tête baissée, il ne vit donc pas Rachel s'approchait et lui prendre la main. Il releva finalement la tête et la regarda intrigué.

**Rachel:** Je vais venir avec toi. Comme ça dans le pire des cas, tu pleureras dans mes bras. Et dans le meilleur des cas, tu me présenteras le beau Sebastian.

Je lui souris tendrement et la pris dans mes bras en lui murmurant des petits "mercis".

Ils partirent donc en rigolant jusqu'à la voiture de Kurt. Ils en avaient pour au moins deux heures de route. Heureusement, Rachel avait sa compile "spécial voyage". Tout y passait de Katy Perry à West Side Story en passant par les Rolling Stones! Ils rigolèrent beaucoup.

Sebastian avait passé une super bonne journée. Enfin, il s'était surtout fait chier pendant les cours, mais maintenant qu'il était dans sa chambre, dans son lit, avec Blaine, il allait beaucoup mieux. Blaine se sentait de plus en plus amoureux de Seb mais il avait besoin d'avoir totalement confiance en lui. C'est pour cela que pendant leur séance de bécotage il s'arrêta. Puis s'assit tranquillement. Cependant Sebastian n'était pas de cet avis alors il embrassa tendrement Blaine dans le cou en espérant que celui-ci allait enfin succomber. Blaine gémit légèrement mais il remit ces idées en place en se tournant légèrement vers Seb et en lui effleurant son œil.

**Blaine:** Comment tu t'es fait ça déjà ?

Sebastian soupira. Pour une fois qu'il y était presque! Tout ça à cause de cette bouche de mérou de merde!

**Sebastian:** Je te l'ai déjà dit..Je me suis cogné, c'est tout. On peut reprendre là où on en était maintenant.

Sebastian posa ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine, le baiser d'abord chaste devint de plus en plus fougueux. Sebastian enleva rapidement son haut, bientôt suivi de celui de Blaine. Ils étaient tellement dans le feu de l'action qu'ils n'entendirent pas les coups à la porte.

Kurt et Rachel venaient d'arriver à la Dalton Academy. Ils étaient vraiment choqués! C'était un endroit magnifique. Ils entrèrent doucement, sauf qu'ils avaient oublié un détail, Kurt ne savait pas le numéro de la chambre de Sebastian. Rachel interpella donc un garçon blond.

**Rachel:** Hum, excuse-moi.

Sam se retourna en entendant une voix féminine. Il fut donc surpris, sachant que c'était une école privée pour garçons.

**Sam:** Hum, oui ?

**Rachel:**Hum, je m'appelle Rachel et voici mon ami Kurt. Nous aurions besoin d'un renseignement.

**Sam:** Hum, bien sûr, je vous dirais tout, enfin si j'en suis capable.

**Kurt:** On voudrait le numéro de chambre de Sebastian Smythe.

Sam les regarda de manière sceptique, pourquoi ces personnes voulaient le numéro de chambre de Seb. C'était peut-être le garçon avec qui Seb trompait Blaine. Sam avait envie de le détester puisqu'il allait faire du mal à Blaine mais il avait l'air tellement sensible et pur. Il ne devait pas savoir, il avait l'air tellement gentil et dans un sens Sam avait pitié de ce pauvre garçon.

**Sam:**C'est sûrement pas mes affaires mais qu'est- ce que vous lui voulez à Smythe ?

Kurt hésitait, il ne connaissait pas ce mec donc c'était peut-être normal que Seb ne lui ai jamais parlé de lui. Mais d'un autre coté, ce mec avait eu l'air de le connaitre... En vérité, Kurt avait surtout peur de ce que le blond allait bien pouvoir lui dire... Il décida de ne pas lui donner de raison, après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires et il ne connaissait rien de ce Sam Evans...

**Kurt:**Je dois le voir c'est tout.

Sam haussa les épaules. Il le saurait bien assez tôt!

**Sam:** Très bien. Suivez-moi!

Sam les conduisit donc à la chambre de Seb qui se trouvait au troisième étage. Dalton avait beau être une école magnifique, c'était surtout une école ancienne et elle n'avait pas d'ascenseur. Ils durent donc monter les 78 marches à pied, ce qui eut pour effet d'essouffler Kurt et Rachel qui n'avaient pas l'habitude, tandis que Sam les regardait en souriant. Ce dernier n'était pas du tout essoufflé. En effet, cela faisait deux ans qu'il était dans cette école et c'était un grand sportif, il en fallait donc plus pour lui couper le souffle.

**Sam:** C'est bon? On peut y aller ? Vous avez repris votre souffle ?

**Rachel :** Hum, pas vraiment. Franchement, je me demande comment vous faites!

**Sam:**On s'habitue, Dalton a ses avantages et ses inconvénients.

**Kurt:**Si c'est pas trop indiscret, je me demandais pourquoi vous étiez à Dalton ?

Sam le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Kurt continua, soudain rougissant.

**Kurt:** Eh bien, je sais que c'est une école qui aide ceux qui ont des problèmes face à l'intolérance et vous avez plutôt l'air du gars super cool qui pourrait être le capitaine de l'équipe de foot du lycée et sortir avec la capitaine des cheerios mais vous êtes ici donc je me demandais juste pourquoi, à moins que vous soyez hum...

Kurt ne finit pas sa phrase, de peur de vexer le jeune homme mais celui-ci avait parfaitement compris.

**Sam**: Gay ?

Kurt hocha la tête.

**Sam :** Non, je ne suis pas gay mais mon meilleur ami, lui, l'est et hum il était persécuté au collège donc je l'ai suivi ici.

Kurt était stupéfait. Si bien que lorsqu'il allait répondre, Rachel le devança.

**Rachel:** Vous devez vraiment être proches pour que tu fasses une chose comme ça.

**Sam:** Eh bien, Blaine et moi sommes meilleurs amis depuis toujours, je dirais donc que c'était normal pour moi.

**Rachel:**Je ne disais pas ça méchamment, je trouve ça vraiment génial d'aller jusqu'à changer d'école pour lui.

**Sam:**Et je recommencerais si c'était à refaire. Blaine est quelqu'un de fabuleux.

Il avait dit cela avec un grand sourire, sourire qui se fana aussitôt au moment où il se rendit compte que son meilleur ami allait être détruit dans les prochaines minutes si ce qu'il pensait était vrai. Tout cela à cause de ce garçon que, malgré lui, il appréciait déjà.

**Sam:** Voilà, c'est cette chambre!

Kurt murmura un merci puis toqua à la porte, personne ne répondit. Kurt se permit donc d'entrer. Et ce qu'il vit le tua, le tua vraiment sur place, son cœur venait de se détruire et Kurt n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y survivre. Devant ses yeux se trouvait Sebastian à moitié nu embrassant à pleine bouche un autre garçon lui aussi à moitié à poil. Il était tellement sous le choc qu'il ne cria même pas, non, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre".Le bruit qu'il fit en tombant sembla sortir les garçons de leur monde.

**Sebastian:** Kurt ? Mais qu'est- ce que tu fous là ?

Kurt se releva donc aussi vite que son cœur brisé le put! Et là, il se mit à crier, à crier très fort!

**Kurt:** Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE LA ? QU'EST CE QUE JE FAIS LA ? JE VIENS RENDRE VISITE A MON PETIT AMI ET JE LE TROUVE PRATIQUEMENT ENTRAIN DE BAISER AVEC UNE PUTE !

Blaine, lui, sauta hors du lit en dévisageant, tour à tour, Kurt et Sebastian. Il n'avait entendu qu'une seule partie de la phrase et cela lui avait suffit.

**Blaine:** Attend Seb, c'est qui lui? J'ai bien entendu ?

**Sebastian:** Non mon cœur tu te trompes, c'est un fou! Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit.

Kurt s'approcha de Seb et lui foutu une baffe phénoménale. Il partit ensuite en courant, suivit de près par Rachel.

**Blaine:** Sebastian tu m'expliques maintenant ! Et ne me mens pas!

Sebastian n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Sam rentra à son tour dans la chambre.

**Sam:** C'est simple, ce mec te trompe.

**Sebastian:** Ne le crois pas Blaine! Il ment, juste pour nous séparer, il est jaloux depuis qu'on est ensemble!

**Sam:**Tu vas vraiment le croire après ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Blaine hésitait, il était perdu, il ne savait pas qui croire. Il regarda Sebastian qui le regardait dans les yeux sans ciller. Puis il regarda Sam. Il doutait mais soudain tout fut clair dans son esprit. Voilà pourquoi Sam avait été distant ces deux derniers jours, ils s'étaient battus. Il s'approcha de Sebastian. Sam ouvrit grand les yeux!

**Sam:**Non Blaine tu ne vas pas le cr..

Sam n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sebastian s'était pris un coup de poing de la part de Blaine, mais pas un coup de poing de fillette, un vrai coup de poing. Sebastian saignait et Blaine était sûr de s'être cassé quelque chose.

**Sebastian:** Mais t'es complètement fou ou quoi ? Tu viens sûrement de me péter le nez et pour rien en plus!

**Blaine:**Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile Smythe. Si tu ne m'as pas trompé avec ce garçon alors comment tu as su son prénom ?

Et là, Sebastian ne su quoi répondre, il avait été piégé. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Blaine pour courir en dehors de la chambre et pour se mettre à pleurer. Sam se dépêcha de la rattraper après avoir craché à la gueule de Sebastian.

* * *

_**Alors, voilà LA révélation ! Vos avis ? Positif ou négatif :D**_

_**REVIEEEEEWS :D**_

_**xoxo Lo'**_


	6. Chapter 6

_****__**Voilà je vous mets le chapitre 6 entre deux fiches de français, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, il est plutôt triste et j'espère que vous le ressentirez :S**_

_**Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser des reviews pour me dire qu'ils aiment mon histoire, ça me fait très plaisir, vous pouvez pas savoir.**_

_**Merci également à ceux qui me follow :D **_

_**Et même à ceux qui lisent et qui ne font rien :D**_

_**Un énorme merci à ma correctrice Céline qui sans elle, ce ne serait pas aussi agréable à lire !**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Amitié et pleurs..**_

Rachel ne savait pas quoi faire. Kurt n'était pas venu en cours jeudi et vendredi de plus il ne répondait pas à ses appels ainsi qu'à ses textos. Rachel était très inquiète. Elle décida donc d'aller parler à Finn à la fin du Glee Club.

**Rachel:** Finn ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête, puis rougit en voyant que c'était la belle brune qui lui avait parlé.

**Finn:** Oui ?

**Rachel:** Voilà, je voudrais savoir si Kurt va bien ?

Finn fut pris au dépourvu.

**Finn:** Eh bien, Kurt est malade. Il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre depuis mercredi et nous a dit qu'il avait attrapé un virus super grave. Mais tu n'es pas au courant ? Kurt ne t'as rien dit ?

**Rachel:** Hum non, il ne répond pas à mes messages.

Elle baissa la tête car elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Son meilleur ami lui manquait et tout cela à cause de ce connard de Sebastian. Le jeune homme remarqua bien que Rachel était vraiment mal.

**Finn: ** Hum Rachel ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

Tu veux que je t'emmène à la maison?

Rachel lui offrit son plus beau sourire et hocha la tête. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la voiture du brun. Ils firent le trajet en silence, Finn était vraiment gêné. , il aimait tellement la brune.

**Rachel:** Merci.

**Finn:** Bah c'est normal que je t'emmène à la maison, tu es la meilleure amie de mon frère.

**Rachel:** Non Finn, je voulais te dire merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi lundi avec Brody.

**Finn:** C'est logique, ce mec est un con. Il ne te mérite pas Rachel, tu es une fille extraordinaire!

Ils rougirent tous les deux. Ils étaient arrivés mais aucun des deux ne descendit.

**Rachel: **Merci beaucoup Finn. Tu sais, j'aimerais beaucoup que l'on devienne amis ?  
Finn hocha la tête, incapable de dire autre chose. Il aurait aimé plus mais il se contenterait de son amitié donc il acquiesça.  
Super alors ! Bon, je te laisse, je vais voir Kurt.

Elle descendit de la voiture et se précipita vers la chambre de Kurt, tout en ayant fait une bise à Burt et Carole au passage.

Elle toqua, et entendit un faible "Entrez". Rachel poussa la porte et trouva Kurt sous sa couverture, le visage enfouit dans son oreiller et des centaines de paquets de mouchoirs dans toute la chambre. Kurt était vraiment malade. Il avait eu le cœur brisé. C'était vraiment une maladie horrible, la pire des maladies pensa Rachel.

**Rachel:** Kurt ?

Il releva brusquement la tête. Il avait une mine affreuse!

**Kurt:** Rachel ? Qu'est- ce que tu fais là ? Va-t'en !

**Rachel:** Non.

Kurt la regarda assez choqué, on peut dire.. Jamais Rachel ne lui avait parlé aussi fermement.(

**Kurt: **Qu..Quoi ?

**Rachel:** Non Kurt, je ne vais pas partir. Tu as besoin de moi.

Elle s'approcha du lit, s'assit en face de lui, le regarda dans les yeux, et y vit tout le mal que cet idiot de Sebastian lui avait fait. Et là Kurt fondit en larmes dans les bras de Rachel , lui qui pensait avoir laissé couler tous ses pleurs, il était bien loin du compte. Rachel lui chuchotait des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille.

**Kurt: **Oh mon dieu, Rach comment j'ai pu être aussi imbécile franchement! Moi qui pensais que c'était l'homme de ma vie. De toute façon, je vais finir tout seul avec pour unique compagnie des dizaines de chats. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je l'aime encore et ça me fait terriblement mal! Tu comprends, il était pour moi la preuve que quelqu'un pouvait m'aimer et me désirer. Mais non, maintenant je me sens comme sali. Et à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je le vois lui et ce garçon! Putain et je peux même pas lui en vouloir parce que franchement entre moi et lui il n'y a pas photo! Le peu que j'ai vu je l'ai trouvé magnifique. De plus, ce mec avait l'air d'accord pour coucher avec lui, d'après ce que j'ai vu. Peut-être même que Sebastian me trompait depuis le début avec ce gars.. Mais franchement ce qui me fait le plus mal c'est que malgré tout je sois encore amoureux de lui. Il était le seul, je n'ai jamais eu ni aimé personne d'autre avant lui et je pense que je ne pourrais plus jamais retomber amoureux, Rachel.

Il avait dit tout cela en sanglotant dans les bras de la brune. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes sans rien dire, juste eux et le silence mais pas un silence gênant, plutôt un silence réconfortant. Ils étaient bien à ce moment là. Et Rachel sut que même si cela allait être dur, ils allaient y arriver. Kurt allait réussir à s'en remettre.

* * *

Sam Evans était devant la chambre 25, il attendait que son soit disant meilleur ami lui ouvre la porte. Il toquait depuis au moins 15 minutes. Mais il n'allait pas abandonner, Sam Evans était quelqu'un de déterminé. Sauf qu'à cet instant il en avait un peu marre et quand Sam en a marre et bien cela s'entend!

**Sam:** BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON TU VAS OUVRIR CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE!

Oui, en gros, Sam n'était pas mais alors pas du tout patient. Heureusement que Nick et Jeff passèrent par là.

**Nick:** Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sam ?

**Sam:** C'EST JUSTE QUE MON SUPPOSE MEILLEUR AMI NE VEUT PAS M'OUVRIR SA PUTAIN DE PORTE!

**Jeff:** Bah pourquoi t'es pas venu nous demander les clés ?

Sam les regarda choqué.

**Sam: **Quoi ? :O

**Jeff :** Bah t'es pas au courant ?

Sam hocha négativement la tête, il était tellement rouge de colère qu'il aurait pu exploser!

**Nick:** En fait on a toutes les clés de toutes les chambres.

**Sam:** Qu..Quoi? Mais comment ?

**Jeff:** Bah on les a volées. Pourtant, je croyais qu'on l'avait dit à tous nos amis.

**Nick: **Peut être que lorsqu'on les a volées ce n'était pas notre pote!

**Jeff:** En même temps, ça n' a jamais été trop notre ami.

**Nick: **Ouais mais on aime bien Blaine donc on est bien obligé de supporter Sam.

**Jeff:** Donc on fait semblant de l'aimer ? Parce que moi je l'aime bien !

**Nick:** Bah tu fais comme tu veux mais franchement avoue que sa coupe elle craint quoi!

**Jeff: **Et puis sa bouche ! Non mais sans blague t'as déjà vu une bouche aussi énorme toi ?

Nick allait répliquer quand Sam se racla la gorge et Nick et Jeff se retournèrent vers lui.

**Jeff:** Depuis quand t'es là toi?

Alors là, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, Sam explosa.

**Sam:** JE SUIS LA DEPUIS LE DÉBUT BANDE DE COUILLON ! DONC DONNEZ MOI CETTE PUTAIN DE CLÉ ET MA BOUCHE VOUS EMMERDE OK!

Nick et Jeff le regardèrent abasourdi, il faut dire qu'il pouvait vraiment faire flipper, Sam, quand il voulait. Ils lui tendirent la clé et partirent en courant main dans la main.  
Sam inséra la clé dans la serrure. Il entra violemment dans la chambre près à engueuler son ami comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant dans sa vie. Mais ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Blaine était assis dans une position fœtale se balançant d'avant en arrière. Quand il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir. Quand il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir Blaine releva doucement la tête, regarda Sam les larmes aux yeux et murmura un simple petit mot mais qui suffit amplement.

**Blaine**: Désolé.

A ce moment là, Sam eu franchement envie de le tuer, mais il s'avança juste doucement et lui tendit la main. Blaine la saisit, Sam tira alors pour amener son meilleur ami contre lui et le serra simplement fort dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis eh bien depuis que Blaine avait avoué qu'il était gay, deux ans plus tôt. Mais là Blaine en avait vraiment besoin. Il serrait Sam dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sam, lui aussi, serrait Blaine très fort, juste pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Par cette étreinte, ils se montraient à tous les deux qu'ils seraient toujours présents l'un pour l'autre quoi qu'il arrive. Même si Blaine aurait plus besoin de Sam, à cet instant, ils se montraient l'amour et l'amitié qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour arriver à bien se comprendre. Tout était calme jusqu'à ce que Blaine resserre son étreinte.

**Blaine: **Je suis désolé Sam, tellement désolé.

Là il fallait avouer que Sam ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'excusait encore. Il s'éloigna légèrement de Blaine et le regarda avec incompréhension.

**Blaine: **Je pars, je m'en vais. Je sais, c'est lâche mais je ne supporte pas de le voir. J'ai tellement mal que l'idée de rester m'est insoutenable!

Sam regarda autour de lui et vit effectivement que toutes les affaires de Blaine étaient rassemblées. Il s'en allait. Il quittait Dalton, sans rien dire. Il quittait Dalton sans Sam. Il quittait Sam.

**Sam: **Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

**Blaine: **J'avais peur que tu t'énerves. Je sais que c'est lâche mais il faut que je m'en aille, vraiment.

**Sam:** Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir comme ça sans moi ? Je te rappelle que je suis venu à Dalton pour toi.

**Blaine:** Ca veut dire que...?

**Sam: **Que je pars avec toi idiot !

Blaine le regarda les yeux brillants et il lui sauta dans les bras encore une fois.

* * *

_**Voilà :D**_

_**Est ce que ça vous a ému ? Et même fait rire par moments ?**_

_**Est ce que vous vous attendiez au départ de Blam pour un nouveau lycée ?**_

_**Dites moi tout ça dans des reviews :D**_

_**LOOOOVE YOU SO MUCH 3**_

_**xoxo Lo'**_


	7. Chapter 7

****_**I'M BACK :p**_

_**Voilà le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! On a dépassé les 30 reviews je suis trop heureuse :D **_

_**Cap de dépasser les 40 pour celui-ci ou pas ? :p **_

_**Encore merci à vous tous , pour hum bah TOUT !**_

_**Et un énorme merci encore à ma correctrice Céline qui fait comme toujours un superbe boulot :p**_

_**BONNE LECTURE ! ENJOY !**_

* * *

**Chapitre7: Nouveau lycée ?**

La famille Anderson, au complet, était à table. C'était un dîner très silencieux, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit. En effet, Blaine était revenu avec toutes ses affaires du lycée privé dans lequel il était inscrit et avait annoncé, à ses parents, qu'il ne souhaitait plus y retourner et cela sans en préciser les raisons. Charles Anderson avait alors quelque peu engueulé son fils. Cependant, ce dernier ne disait toujours rien. De ce fait, tout était d'un calme religieux lorsque Caroline parla.

**Caroline:**Moi aussi, je veux changer de lycée, j'en ai marre d'être dans un lycée de bonnes sœurs!

Oui, Caroline Anderson avait la langue bien pendue. D'ailleurs,suite à cette phrase, Charles s'étouffa à moitié avec son verre de vin!

**Charles:** Il vous prend quoi là? D'abord, ton frère et maintenant toi! Bientôt Cooper va nous annoncer que sa copine est enceinte ou qu'il est gay! Il ne manquerait plus que ça!

Il y eut un énorme silence puis Blaine partit en courant dans sa chambre. Il sauta sur son lit et pleura. De toute manière il ne faisait que ça en ce moment. Malgré ses pleurs, il entendit tout de même ses parents se disputaient. Sa mère hurlait après son père et son père hurlait après sa mère. Cela arrivait vraiment souvent depuis que Blaine avait fait son coming out.

**Lydia:**Tu n'avais pas à émettre de tels propos, Charles ! Et franchement, s'ils veulent aller dans le public alors tant mieux ! Cela nous fera faire des économies! Tu n'avais pas besoin de lui dire ça! C'était vraiment méchant et déplacé! Je pensais que tu avais accepté cette idée depuis le temps!

**Charles:** Très bien, ils vont aller dans leur lycée public de merde ! Mais franchement qu'ils ne me fassent pas chier après avec ça si ça ne va pas! Et non, Lydia, jamais je ne pourrais admettre que mon fils soit une tapette!

Blaine l'entendit monter les escaliers et se diriger vers sa propre chambre, ses parents ne dormant plus ensemble depuis quelques temps. Blaine n'était même plus triste d'entendre de tels mots sortir de la bouche de son père, après tout il avait déjà dit bien pire. Il était surtout triste pour sa mère qu'il entendait sangloter depuis le salon à cause de lui. Son père était vraiment un con, qu'il lui fasse du mal pouvait encore passer mais qu'il fasse du mal à sa mère, la femme qu'il avait épousée, qui lui avait fait des enfants, la femme qu'il avait aimée, cela était tout simplement vraiment ignoble. Il était toujours dans ses pensées quand on toqua à sa porte. Blaine savait bien sûr de qui il s'agissait.

**Blaine:** Dégage, ce n'est pas le moment.

Evidemment, sa sœur ne l'écouta pas et entra dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur son lit et attendit. Blaine aussi attendit. Oui, ils étaient tous les deux têtus mais là Blaine n'était pas vraiment d'humeur.

**Blaine:**Putain Caro' tu veux quoi là? Parce que franchement t'as l'air d'une idiote comme ça à me regarder et en plus ça m'énerve!

Sachant qu'ils n'avaient qu'un an d'écart, ils étaient assez explosifs dans leur relation, pas qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, en vérité ils étaient même plutôt proches mais ils s'énervaient vite et pour rien la plupart du temps.

**Caroline:**Je voulais juste te demander comment il s'appelle ?

Blaine leva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

**Caroline: **Oui, comment il s'appelle le garçon qui t'as brisé le cœur ?

**Blaine:** Quand ? Quoi? Mais il n'y a personne!

Blaine était un mauvais menteur mais en plus de cela il paniquait facilement.

**Caroline:** Blaine ! Franchement, pas à moi! Déjà je suis ta sœur mais en plus je suis une fille ! Donc sincèrement si tu pensais que je n'avais pas remarqué, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil, mon coco!

**Blaine:**Il s'appelait Sebastian mais je ne veux pas en parler!

Caroline soupira, elle était sûre que Blaine allait répondre ça. Il ne lui parlait jamais de ses histoires de cœur et Caroline trouvait ça vraiment dommage. Pourtant, elle savait que cela lui ferait du bien d'en parler.

**Caroline:** Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? Il était moche ? C'était un mauvais coup ?

Blaine la fixa, choqué!

**Blaine:**Mais ça ne va pas de dire ça toi ! T'as 16 ans, t'as vu comment tu parles? Et ça ne te regarde pas.

Bien sûr il rougit sur le dernier point et Caroline le remarqua.

**Caroline:**Quoi t'es sérieux? Ca fait genre 6 mois que t'étais avec lui et t'es toujours puceau!

Alors là, personne n'aurait pu définir la couleur que venait de prendre le visage de Blaine, il était complètement rouge. Et cela était très gênant, vraiment très gênant. En guise de vengeance, Blaine finit par lancer un oreiller en plein dans la tête de sa sœur. Rapidement, Caroline fit de même envers son frère et cela se termina en une gentille bataille entre tous les deux. Une fois qu'ils furent calmés, elle décida qu'il était temps de partir.

**Caroline:**Ok, bon j'y vais, à demain!

**Blaine:**Ouaip!

**Caroline:**Et Blainou?

**Blaine:**Quoi encore ?

**Caroline:**Ne fais pas attention à ce que dit papa et si ce mec t'as fait du mal c'est qu'il ne te méritait pas. Tu) es quelqu'un de génial, Blaine! Et surtout n'oublies pas qu'on va être dans la même école, je vais te pourrir mon coco et je vais te trouver un petit chéri pour te décoincer un peu.

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle lui lança un regard et un sourire vraiment sadique. Bon dieu, Blaine tomba la tête la première dans son oreiller en grognant. Il aimait sa sœur mais qu'elle pouvait être agaçante parfois. Cette année allait être horrible. Elle n'avait déjà pas bien commencé mais là, c'était le pompon!

#######

Lundi. Kurt détestait les lundis. Honnêtement qui aimait les lundis! Ils étaient là seulement pour emmerder les gens. Bien sûr, il savait que ce lundi allait être horrible, encore plus que les autres. Kurt avait voulu louper encore une journée ou deux de cours mais son père n'avait rien voulu savoir. En plus du fait qu'on était lundi, sa journée avait vraiment mal commencé. En effet, il avait dû se changer en quatrième vitesse juste après avoir déjeuné car il avait renversé son café. Ensuite, il lui était impossible de mettre la main sur ses chaussures favorites. Et enfin, il n'avait plus de crème hydratante ce qui le faisait vraiment ressembler à un zombie vu les larmes qu'il avait versé ses derniers jours. Bref, c'était une journée de merde ! Et pour couronner le tout, Rachel était malade. Kurt s'ennuya donc en cours la plupart du temps et mangea seul à midi. Enfin seul, jusqu'à ce que Brody vienne s'assoir à côte de lui. Kurt, intrigué, leva les yeux quand il vit de qui il s'agissait, il lui lança un regard mauvais qui aurait pu tuer Brody sur place.

**Brody:** Alors la tapette, elle est toute seule? Cette chienne de Berry n'est pas venue aujourd'hui?

Kurt allait répliquer pour au moins défendre sa meilleure amie mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Finn venait d'arriver et avait foutu un coup de poing dans la gueule de Brody. Ce dernier voulu répliquer mais quand il vit débarquer Mike et Puck, il préféra partir. Les garçons s'assirent à coté de lui mais Kurt n'était vraiment pas d'humeur, après tout c'était lundi.

**Kurt:** Je n'ai pas constamment besoin de vous pour me défendre vous savez! Je suis peut être gay mais je ne suis pas en sucre! J'en ai marre qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un m'approche vous débarquiez tels des chevaliers pour me sauver! Franchement, j'en ai plein le cul! Je ne peux même pas manger en paix, il faut que vous veniez me faire chier! Honnêtement, ça me saoule, ok.

Et il partit en courant, laissant Puck, Finn et Mike bouche bée. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Puck se décide à dire quelque chose!

**Puck: **Putain mais il lui a pris quoi là ?

Mike hocha la tête de façon négative, Finn lui se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en parler ou pas! Sauf que Puck le grilla, évidemment!

**Puck:**Magne -toi de nous dire ce que tu sais Hudson, sinon j'envoie un message à Berry pour lui dire que ça fait longtemps que tu la kiffes comme un fou!

**Finn:**Bah j'ai pas de véritables infos mais je pense que Kurt avait un copain et que ça c'est vraiment mal fini. Il est rentré en pleurant mercredi et il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre pendant plusieurs jours.

**Puck:** Ah d'accord! Putain pauvre Kurt! J'vais aller lui péter la gueule et lui arracher les couilles, moi, à ce mec !

**Finn:**Sincèrement, après son petit speech, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Après c'est toi qui voit, mais tu ne m'impliques pas là-dedans!

######

Kurt ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui avait pris mais cela lui avait fait un bien fou! Il rentra dans les toilettes dans le but se rafraichir un peu mais il vit quelque chose qui le choqua légèrement.

**Kurt:**Sam?

Sam se retourna, oui c'était bien lui en compagnie de deux autres garçons, un brun et un blond qui se tenaient la main. Kurt les trouva vraiment trop mignons mais il était aussi jaloux et malheureux car cela lui fit évidemment penser à Sebastian.

**Sam:** Kurt mais qu'est- ce que tu fais ici?

**Kurt:** C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, tu ne crois pas ? Il y a une semaine tu étais à Dalton et là je te retrouve dans les toilettes de mon lycée.

Sam se sentit mal d'un coup, franchement quel pourcentage de chance il y avait pour que le nouveau lycée qu'ils intègrent soit celui de Kurt. Ils étaient des aimants à poisse ou quoi? Parfois il se posait vraiment la question.

**Sam:** En fait on est tous partis de Dalton pour rendre service à mon meilleur ami..

**Kurt: **Qui est un de vous deux je suppose?

**Sam:** Non, eux c'est Nick et Jeff. Ils ne devaient pas être là mais à croire qu'ils aiment nous suivre partout comme des toutous ces deux- là!

Nick et Jeff voulurent répliquer mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps. En effet, un garçon sortit des toilettes. Kurt se retourna pour voir qui était le meilleur ami dont Sam avait venté tous les mérites. Et là, il se figea. Devant lui se tenait le mec avec qui Sebastian le trompait, celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer, celui qui lui avait volé son copain. Kurt pensa alors qu'il devait être maudit ! Clairement, le garçon qui se trouvait face à lui devait être Blaine. Kurt ne sut pas vraiment ce qui lui prit mais il envoya son poing en plein dans la gueule de Blaine. Ce dernier, surprit par le coup, tomba à la renverse. Nick et Jeff se précipitèrent alors pour l'aider. Sam regarda Kurt totalement sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de faire.

* * *

_**Ouille pauvre Blaine :p**_

_**Alors on essaie le petit défi des 40 reviews pour ce chapitre ? :p Je suis sur que vous n'y arriveriez pas ;)**_

_**Bref laissez un avis pour dire ce qui vous a plus ou ce qui au contraire ne vous a pas plus, je ne le prendrais pas mal, au contraire je pourrais que m'améliorer :p**_

_**xoxo Lo'**_


	8. Chapter 8

******Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews :'D **

**Elle me font vraiment plaisir, c'est un vrai plaisir de lire toutes ces bonnes chose :p**

**Un énorme merci comme toujours à Céline ma correctrice sans qui ce ne sera pas aussi agréable à lire :)**

**Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**Chapitre8:**

**Blaine:** Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer là?

En effet, sans comprendre ni pourquoi, ni comment, ni par qui, Blaine s'était retrouvé par terre ,le nez en sang, ce qui était vraiment désagréable. Nick et Jeff étaient assis près de lui et se battaient pour savoir lequel des deux allait lui donner un mouchoir. Ils étaient absolument insupportables parfois, si bien que finalement ce fut Sam qui tendit un mouchoir à Blaine.

**Blaine:** Merci. Maintenant Sam, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il vient d'arriver.

Ils sortirent des toilettes en laissant Nick et Jeff se disputaient.

**Sam:** Tu ne l'as pas reconnu?

**Blaine: **Non Sam, je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Franchement, je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps, j'ai plutôt fait connaissance avec son poing!

**Sam: **Eh bien, c'était Kurt!

**Blaine:** Kurt? On connait un Kurt?

**Sam:** Blaine, c'est le Kurt de Sebastian!

Blaine s'arrêta au milieu du couloir.

**Blaine:** Attends, t'es en train de me dire que j'ai changé de lycée pour éviter de voir Smythe tous les jours, pour finalement me retrouver dans le lycée du mec avec qui Seb me trompait! C'est une blague ou quoi?

**Sam:** Non mon pote, ce n'est malheureusement pas, désolé.

Blaine soupira, à croire qu'il était maudit. Il passa ses deux dernières heures de cours dans le calme. En effet, il fallait qu'il soit sérieux s'il voulait un jour avoir son diplôme et quitter ce trou à rat! Puis, les deux garçons sortirent de classe, se dirigèrent vers le parking où ils attendirent.

**Sam: **Mais pourquoi on poireaute?

**Blaine:** Bah on attend ma sœur, débile!

**Sam:** Ta sœur ? Caroline?

**Blaine:** Non Cooper ! T'es con ou quoi? J'ai combien de sœur, idiot va!

**Sam: **Mais elle est plus au collège ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle était en 4eme et elle nous suivait partout.

**Blaine:** Sam la dernière fois que tu l'as vue remonte à plus de deux ans et on était en 3ème donc c'est normal qu'elle ait grandi et qu'elle soit au lycée maintenant. En plus, si elle te suivait partout c'est parce qu'elle était amoureuse de toi.

Sam regarda Blaine bouche bée. Jamais il n'aurait pensé à ça. A dire vrai, à aucun moment il n'avait pensé à cette petite fille de cette façon là. Effectivement, lorsqu'il se rendait chez Blaine, elle n'était pour lui qu'un simple décor. Mais depuis au moins trois ans, Sam ne l'avait pas revue car il ne se rendait plus chez son ami. En effet, lorsque Blaine avait annoncé à ses parents son homosexualité, son père n'avait plus jamais voulu que Sam mette un pied à la maison pensant que lui et Blaine entretenaient une relation. Bon dieu qu'il était stupide de penser une chose pareille. Bref, ils attendirent dix minutes sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que Blaine commence à s'énerver et l'appelle.

**Blaine:** Ouais, t'es ou? T'es sérieuse là? On t'attend! Oui, je suis avec Sam. Bon maintenant tu le lâches et tu ramènes tes grosses fesses ici. Tu as intérêt à être là dans moins de 5 minutes.

Et il raccrocha. Sam le regarda, attendant qu'il s'explique.

**Blaine: **Pourquoi tu me regardes comme un con ?

**Sam: **Bah elle est où?

**Blaine:** Elle était avec un "copain".

**Sam: **T'as l'air vachement convaincu?

**Blaine:** Tu crois qu'elle faisait quoi avec son "copain" ?

Et là, Sam le regarda ahuri.

**Sam: **Tu crois qu'elle ? Quoi non ?

**Blaine:** Bah à ton avis, ils vont pas jouer aux dames!

**Sam:** Mais elle est super jeune. Elle ne peut pas faire ça?

**Blaine: **C'est plus un bébé Sam, elle sait ce qu'elle fait et moins j'en sais mieux je me porte.

Sam était tout de même abasourdi quoi. Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Blaine reprit la parole.

**Blaine:** Bah enfin t'en as mis du temps dis donc!

Sam leva les yeux et là il (à enlever, ça fait lourd dans la phrase) resta bouche bée(Je mettrais "ébahi ou stupéfait" pour ne pas redire "bouche bée"). Cette fille était une bombe! Elle n'avait plus rien de l'adolescente rougissante et boutonneuse avec son appareil dentaire. Elle était devenue une femme et elle avait tout(s) les bons atouts pour. Regardez -moi cette paire de ..

**Blaine: **Sam?

Sam ressortit de sa contemplation en rougissant et surtout en espérant que Blaine ne l'avait pas surpris dans l'observation des melons de sa sœur. Heureusement pour les parties de Sam, Blaine n'avait rien remarqué. Par contre Caroline, elle, elle l'avait vu. D'ailleurs, elle lança à Sam un petit sourire pervers ainsi qu'un petit clin d'œil charmeur. Aucun doute, ce n'était plus la même fille. Sam ne devait pas rester près d'elle par peur de succomber car après tout, il ne pouvait pas se faire la sœur de son meilleur ami. Ce n'était vraiment pas bien. Cependant, il était difficile pour Sam de se convaincre de cela étant donné les regards allumeurs que lui lançait cette bombe.

* * *

"Mon dieu, j'ai vraiment tapé quelqu'un. Mais je deviens fou ou quoi? C'était les seules pensées qui occupaient l'esprit de Kurt pendant l'après midi qui suivit. Il était partit en courant, par peur de subir des représailles. Kurt n'avait jamais frappé personne et là il n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Mais maintenant, il s'en voulait énormément. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il s'agissait du même garçon, après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment bien vu celui dans la chambre de Sebastian. Certes ils se ressemblaient beaucoup mais il n'en était pas complètement certain Il irait s'excuser tout à l'heure même s'il s'agissait bien du "copain" de Sebastian, car Kurt n'était pas comme ça. Il ferait aussi ses excuses aux garçons, quoi que non, ils avaient bien mérité sa petite crise de nerf.

Kurt avait beau vouloir s'excuser lorsqu'il chercha en fin d'après- midi Sam et ses amis, il n'y avait aucunes traces d'eux. Il était légèrement déçu mais bon, il reportait cela au lendemain, ses excuses pouvaient attendre ce n'était pas comme -ci tout était de sa faute. Il attendit Finn à sa voiture qui arriva finalement et l'ouvrit. Ils montèrent tous les deux en silence. Aucuns d'eux ne parlait. En effet, l'un comme l'autre se sentait coupable. "Finn rompit tout de même le silence

**Finn:** Tu sais Kurt, si j'ai fait ça c'était juste pour t'aider. Je n'aime pas que l'on te fasse du mal.

Kurt s'en voulait beaucoup maintenant. C'est vrai que Finn voulait seulement lui donner un coup de main mais il en avait marre d'être traité comme un enfant.

**Finn:** Parce que tu es mon frère et mon ami. Et je n'aime pas que l'on te blesse comme ce garçon l'a fait.

**Kurt: **Oui, Finn. Mais j'en ai marre d'être traité comme un enfant. Je ne suis plus un gamin j'ai le même âge que vous et moi au moins, même s'il m'a trahi, j'ai osé lui avouer mes sentiments!

**Finn:** Tu insinues quoi là?

**Kurt:** J'insinue que tout le monde sait que tu es fou amoureux de Rachel et que tu n'as même pas le courage de lui dire!

Finn le regarda quelques instants, un air triste passa sur son visage. Kurt sut qu'il l'avait vraiment blessé, qu'il était allé trop loin, même pour Finn.

**Finn: **Moi, je préfère être sûr avant de me précipiter et avoir le cœur brisé après. Maintenant, descends de ma voiture.

**Kurt: **Quoi?

**Finn: **Tu descends de ma voiture tout de suite.

Kurt en sortit puis il vit Finn partir lentement. Il pensa un instant qu'il allait revenir mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se rendit compte qu'il devrait rentrer à pied. Franchement, Kurt détestait les lundis. Il lui restait au moins 10 km pour rentrer et à pied c'était assez long. Il marcha pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à pleuvoir. Kurt s'arrêta alors au milieu de la route, regarda le ciel puis se mit à hurler.

**Kurt: **FRANCHEMENT QU'EST- CE QUE J'AI FAIT DE MAL! D'ABORD, MON COPAIN ME TROMPE ET MAINTENANT TU ME FAIS RENTRER A PIED ET EN PLUS DE CA JE SUIS HOMO! HONNETEMENT TU VEUX VRAIMENT ME COMPLIQUER LA VIE! MERDE A LA FIN.

Il s'arrêta enfin de crier, il était essoufflé. Mais cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Il savait que maintenant il fallait qu'il aille présenter des excuses à son frère. A présent, il s'en voulait affreusement. Kurt continua pendant encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture s'arrête près de lui. Il regarda à l'intérieur et vit les deux garçons des toilettes de ce matin. Le blond, qui était du coté passager, ouvrit sa fenêtre et se pencha pour lui parler.

**Jeff: **Hey on a besoin d'aide ?

Il hésita à dire non mais ces garçons ne lui avaient rien fait et il devait arrêter d'être méchant il avait été désagréable avec assez de monde aujourd'hui. De ce fait, il acquiesça.

**Jeff: **Allez monte!

Kurt s'installa dans la voiture. Il pensait qu'ils allaient lui en vouloir pour ce matin mais il n'en fut rien. Ils n'en parlèrent pas.

**Nick: **Alors c'est toi l'autre copain de Seb?

**Kurt: **Son ex copain! Et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ce connard.

**Jeff: **Blaine nous a dit la même chose.

**Kurt: **Alors c'est vraiment lui...que j'ai tapé tout à l'heure?

**Nick: **Bah oui, tu pensais à quoi?

**Kurt: **J'espérais vraiment m'être trompé dans un sens. Mais pourquoi vous êtes tous arrivés à McKinley?

**Nick: **En fait, Blaine a voulu partir à cause de ce salop..

**Jeff:** Mais Sam a voulu venir avec lui parce qu'ils sont genre comme les dix doigts de pieds!

**Nick:** Mais c'est beaucoup moins marrant sans Blam à Dalton..

**Jeff: **Du coup on est venu aussi!

Kurt les regarda éberlué. C'était vraiment des phénomènes. Ils ressemblaient légèrement aux jumeaux Weasley dans Harry Potter.

**Nick:** Sinon on se demandait où tu habitais ?

**Jeff: **C'est ça qu'on devait lui demander ? Je croyais qu'on devait le questionner si Blaine était à son goût.

**Nick: **Mais Jeeeff ce n'était pas maintenant !

**Jeff: **Merde! C'est pas grave tu m'aimes toujours?

**Nick: **Bien évidemment crétin.

Il prit la main de Jeff et déposa ses lèvres dessus. Ils étaient trop mignons!

**Nick: **Bon Kurt tu réponds?

**Kurt: **Oui, hum mon adresse est 25 rue des coquelicots. Oui, je sais c'est une adresse pourave!

**Nick:** T'as pas répondu à la deuxième question?

Kurt le regarda quelques instants sans comprendre avant de se rappeler de quelle question il s'agissait. Il rougit, il ne put faire que ça.

**Kurt: **Il est pas mal mais jamais au grand jamais je ne sortirais avec lui, c'est le mec avec qui mon copain m'a trompé.

Nick et Jeff se lancèrent un regard en coin et Kurt comprit qu'il avait dit quelque chose "d'étrange".

**Kurt:** Quoi?

Ils hésitèrent mais finalement Nick prit la parole.

**Nick:** En fait, Blaine et Seb étaient ensemble bien avant que tu n'arrives. Ils allaient fêter leurs six mois.

A ces mots, Kurt laissa retomber sa tête sur le siège. Jamais il n'avait vu les choses sous cet angle. Pour lui, il était le seul à avoir été trompé dans cette histoire. A aucun moment, Kurt n'avait songé au fait que Blaine puisse avoir le cœur brisé autant que lui, voire même plus.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ce chapitre vous a plus ?**

**Ofaite merci beaucoup vous avez réussi le défi ! **

**Nouveau défi ? Les 50 reviews pour le prochain chapitre ? :p**

**Vous pouvez tout dire : ce qui vous a plu ou pas, tout :p**

**xoxo Lo'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre avec quelques heures de retard mais on es encore mercredi donc tout va bien :D**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, qui me follow et qui prenne le temps de me laisser une review, ça me fait énormément plaisir! Vous pouvez pas savoir, merci également et comme toujours à Céline qui a une fois de plus fait du bon boulot :D**

**Passons aux mauvaises nouvelles, je ne pourrais malheureusement pas mettre de chapitres les deux prochaines semaines puisque je n'aurais pas accès à internet.. /: J'en suis désolé, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas :(**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 9:**

Blaine Anderson était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Cependant il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni combien de temps cela allait durer. Il descendit les escaliers après s'être préparé et déposa une bise sur la joue de sa mère. Cette dernière lui souriet avec tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour son fils. Il s'installa à après s'être préparé deux bonnes tartines et servi un café. Sa sœur et son frère firent leur apparition peu de temps après Cooper lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, quant à Caroline, eh bien, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Voilà, il savait bien que sa bonne humeur allait vite passer.

**Blaine:**Putain Caro' t'abuses, j'avais bien mis mon gel!

**Lydia:**Voyons Blaine, c'est quoi ces grossièretés?

Blaine marmonna un vague désolé, qui montrait bien qu'il ne l'était du tout. Il essaya de remettre ses cheveux en place, sans succès, sa crétine de sœur avait enlevé tout son gel.

**Caroline:**Tu sais Blainou tu devrais arrêter d'en mettre, t'es beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Blaine secoua la tête, ses bouclettes étaient horribles. Il allait monter à l'étage quand un klaon se fit entendre Caroline lui lança un sourire sadique, elle l'avait encore fait exprès cette garce. En plus, il faut que ce soit exactement ce jour- là, celui ou Sam n'est pas en retard. Putain de merde. Ils sortirent tous les deux mais Caro' fut plus rapide que lui et monta à l'avant. Blaine s'installa donc à l'arrière. Sam lui lança alors un regard choqué.

**Blaine:**Quoi ?

Oui, sa bonne humeur s'était définitivement envolée.

**Sam:**Qu'est- ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ? Depuis quand ils sont frisés ?

Sam semblait contrarié. En effet, même enfant Blaine n'aimait pas sa tignasse, il avait pour ainsi dire toujours porté du gel, si bien que Sam ne savait même pas que sous cette tonne de produit se cachait un petit mouton.

**Caro':**Il a toujours eu les cheveux frisés.

Sam tourna sa tête vers la sœur de Blaine, lui demandant silencieusement d'approfondir.

**Caro':**Blaine Anderson a toujours eu une grosse touffe de magnifiques cheveux bouclés mais il n'a jamais voulu les assumer. Ce que d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas.

**Sam:**Mais ouais quoi! Si j'n'aimais pas trop les nichons j'te jure que j'serais devenu gay. T'as trop de style comme ça!

Blaine grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un "N'importe quoi, je suis ridicule...", puis il bouda, sur son siège, jusqu'au lycée. Il détestait ses cheveux, seul sa famille connaissait le "vrai" Blaine Anderson et maintenant à cause de sa crétine de sœur, tout le monde allait voir cette "chose". Il venait juste d'arriver dans ce lycée et il allait être humilié jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité, mon dieu. Ils arrivèrent sur le parking, Sam et Caroline descendirent de la voiture. Blaine, quant à lui, resta à l'intérieur, paralysé par la peur. Oui, sans son gel il avait l'impression d'être à poil, tout simplement. Et franchement, qui irait tout nu au lycée ? Personne. Il ne bougea donc pas, jusqu'à ce que Sam toque au carreau en lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait bouger son cul. Blaine secoua la tête. Sam soupira, ouvrit la porte et s'installa à coté de Blaine. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, puis finalement, Blaine craqua.

**Blaine:**Sam, je t'en supplie, va m'acheter un pot de gel ! S'il te plait, il y a un magasin pas loin. Dis-moi oui, je t'en prie.

Blaine lança à son ami son regard "Puppy Blaine", comme Sam avait l'habitude de le surnommer. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés avait conscience que Sam ne résistait presque jamais à ce genre d'œillade et en abusa quelque peu.

**Sam:**Non.

Blaine se recula, sous le choc. Jamais, Sam ne lui avait dit non quand il lui faisait ce regard là.

**Blaine:**Pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien que je te rendrais l'argent et même plus s'il faut...

Blaine aller continuer mais Sam le coupa.

**Sam:**Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas une question d'argent, si tu veux je t'en offrirais des tas à Noël. Non, c'est une question d'acceptation de soi. Mec, t'as réussi à dire à tout le monde que t'étais homo et là, tu vas te dégonfler pour du gel. Oui, je sais c'est un peu ta carapace, ta protection, mais tu ne dois pas te cacher derrière ça, c'est nul. Surtout qu'avec le gel tu fais encore plus gay, enfin c'est pas le sujet. Je pense qu'en tant que meilleur ami en chef je dois t'obliger à passer la journée comme ça. Juste aujourd'hui et demain tu seras libre. Mais je te promets de t'aider si on se moque de toi. Ce qui n'arrivera pas puisque tu es super sexy comme ça.

Blaine rigola, Sam savait toujours bien détendre l'atmosphère. Blaine souffla un bon coup et ils purent sortir de la voiture pour rejoindre Caroline.

* * *

Kurt allait être en retard, il avait dû passer prendre Rachel et bien évidemment celle-ci n'était pas prête à temps. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes de cette dernière mais Kurt n'était pas patient et il avait horreur de ne pas être à l'heure au lycée. Il ne l'était jamais, mais alors jamais, et aujourd'hui ne serait pas l'exception. C'est pour cela qu'il roula assez vite et que, par conséquent, sa meilleure amie hurla à ses cotés. Mais bien sûr, il ne l'écouta pas. Ils finirent quand même par arriver au lycée sein et sauf. La respiration de Rachel était saccadée, tandis que Kurt descendit de la voiture comme si tout était normal. Rachel finit par le rejoindre. Elle ne dit rien, ce que Kurt trouva étrange et il avait bien raison, car quelques secondes plus tard..

**Rachel :** KURT HUMMEL MAIS TU ES FOU OU QUOI ? J'AURAIS PU VOMIR DANS TA VOITURE OU PIRE ON AURAIT PU AVOIR UN ACCIDENT.

Kurt la fixa quelques secondes puis il l'a pris ("la prit", enlever le "il") dans ses bras.

**Kurt:**Désolé, je ne le referais plus, c'est promis. Et tu m'as beaucoup manqué hier.

Il sortit de son étreinte et lui prit la main. Ils allèrent en cours tranquillement. Kurt parlait peu, ce que Rachel avait bien sûr remarqué.

**Rachel:**Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe à la fin, merde ?

Kurt la regarda assez déconcerté. En effet, Rachel venait de jurer, ce qui n'est pas habituel pour elle. Il la regarda quelques instants, encore choqué. Mais elle aussi le regardait, de ce fait il baissa les yeux en premier. Il faut avouer que Rachel pouvait avoir un regard vachement menaçant parfois. Donc il lui expliqua ce que Nick et Jeff lui avait raconté le jour précédent. Rachel l'écouta tranquillement et quand il eut finit, il attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose mais évidemment rien ne sortit, par conséquent Kurt s'arrêta.

**Kurt:**Quoi ?

**Rachel: **Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise? Que ce garçon n'est en aucun cas responsable, que tu l'as traité de pute, que tu lui a foutu ton poing dans la gueule et qu'en plus de tout ça, tu es parti sans t'excuser. Il est sûrement aussi triste et malheureux que toi en moment parce que lui aussi, ce connard, lui a fait du mal. Ah oui et il est vachement canon comme ça là!

Kurt allait répliquer, mais il remarqua que Rachel fixait au loin quelque chose, il se retourna et vit Blaine et en resta pétrifié. Il était vraiment mais alors vraiment sexy avec ses cheveux à moitié décoiffés, ses belles boucles et son petit air gêné sur le visage, il était magnifique.

**Rachel :**Kurt Elisabeth Hummel arrêtez de baver, s'il vous plait.

Kurt sortit de ses pensées et dévisagea Rachel, l'air de dire qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

**Kurt:**Quoi ? Mais tu dis n'importe quoi. Et puis j'irais m'excuser, c'est promis.

Ils avancèrent en silence, mais Kurt n'arrêtait pas de penser à Blaine, enfin au physique de Blaine et au fait qu'il était carrément supermegafoxyawesomehot. Pour résumé, il était dans la merde...

* * *

Blaine et Sam étaient dans leur dernière heure de cours, tout s'était plutôt bien passé aujourd'hui. Personne ne s'était moqué de lui et plusieurs filles l'avaient même abordé.Sam en avait même été jaloux. A tel point, qu'il se demandait où allait le monde, si pour avoir une copine, il fallait être un nain croisé avec un mouton. Bref, maintenant ils étaient tous les deux en mathématiques où ils s'ennuyaient à mourir, si bien que Blaine décida de chuchoter quelque chose à Sam pour s'occuper le temps du dernier quart d'heure de cours.

**Blaine:**Sam ?

**Sam:**Hummm?

Bien évidemment Sam dormait à moitié sur sa table.

**Blaine:**J'étais en train de penser au fait que les Warblers me manquaient...

Ceci eut pour effet de réveiller Sam d'un seul coup. Il le regarda quelques instants, éberlué!

**Sam:**Tu veux retourner à Dalton ? Mais t'es fou ! T'as pensé à Se.. Pardon l'autre connard dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom!

**Blaine:**Mais ce n'est pas pas vraiment les Warblers en particulier, c'est plus chanter qui me manque. Et en plus, imagines si il y a un Glee Club ici et que l'on affronte les Warblers aux Communales, je pourrais lui en mettre plein la face à ce connard.

Sam regarda Blaine puis baissa la tête.

**Blaine:**Sam Evans ? Qu'est- ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ?

Blaine avait haussé le ton, de telle sorte que Sam n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui dire.

**Sam:**Eh bien voilà, il y a un Glee Club.

**Blaine:**Mais c'est génial, on va s'inscrire directement après!

**Sam:**Attends, laisse moi finir, il y a un Glee Club mais c'est vraiment les derniers dans la pyramide social. En plus, ils n'ont même pas gagné les Régionales l'année dernière Blaine, nous, on a finit troisième aux Nationales l'an passé, donc si on y va, on va être des loosers, et on va se ridiculiser devant Seb et les autres, Blaine.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Blaine ne savait pas quoi faire, il faut avouer que Sam n'avait pas vraiment tort sur ce coup- là.

* * *

**Will:**Bon, les jeunes, nous avons un problème.

**Santana :**Vous vous êtes enfin rendu compte que vous aviez une addiction pour les vestons.

**Brittany:**Moches en plus.

Elles se sourirent et se prirent le petit doigt comme elles le faisaient souvent.

**Will:**Non non ! Pas du tout, ils sont magnifiques en plus!

**Kurt:**A d'autres..

Will décida d'ignorer ses élèves.

**Will:**Non le problème c'est que les Communales sont pour bientôt et nous ne sommes toujours que 11. Hors, le règlement indique qu'il faut que l'on soit au minimum 12.

Tous ses élèves soupirèrent.

**Mercedes:**On a essayé d'en recruter .

**Santana:**Mais avec le désastre des Régionales l'année dernière, personne ne veut venir. On est à un niveau encore plus bas que celui de l'année précédente.

**Rachel:**On est foutu.

Will regarda ses élèves un à un, ils étaient tous vraiment mal en point. Will voulait les rassurer mais il ne savait pas du tout comment faire. Il avait pensé à rappeler April mais c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée. Bref, ils étaient dans la merde. Soudain, Finn se leva et à la surprise de Will, il vint à coté de lui.

**Finn:**Arrêtez, de vous plaindre ! Il faut vous remuer, ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on va y arriver, vous savez! Il faut que l'on soit fort, vous comprenez, si on baisse les bras aussi facilement c'est normal que l'on perde ! Remotivez-vous, bordel !

**? :** Je pense qu'il a raison !

Ils se retournèrent tous vers la porte.

**?:**Je souhaiterais rejoindre le Glee club.

**Will:**Oui très bien, comment tu t'appelles ?

**?:**Je m'appelle Caroline Anderson.

Kurt et Rachel se regardèrent tous les deux.

**Will:**Très bien Caroline, tu sais chanter ? Et pourquoi tu veux être dans le Glee club ?

**Caroline:**Je sais chanter, enfin un peu, je suis pas vraiment la meilleure de la famille, mais je me débrouille et j'aime beaucoup danser aussi. De même, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez des loosers, que vous ne pouviez pas participer aux Communales parce qu'il vous manquez quelqu'un, donc je suis là. C'est suffisant non ?

**Will:**Hum oui oui, c'est bon tu fais partie du Glee club.

Bien sûr, c'était trop beau, il faut bien que quelqu'un contredise ce que dit Will, à croire qu'il n'a jamais son mot à dire. Sauf que ce quelqu'un n'était pas celui à qui il s'attendait.

**Santana:**Attendez, vous allez laisser cette pétasse rentrer dans le Glee Club alors que l'on ne saitvmême pas si elle chante?

En clair, pensa Kurt, Santana était jalouse de Caroline. En même temps, cette fille était magnifique, elle ressemblait à son frère.. STOP Kurt arrête tout de suite !

**Will:**Santana, arrête- ça tout de suite, c'est moi qui décide !

Santana continua de râler, mais cette fois- ci toute seule dans son coin.

**Will:**Bon, alors qui commence aujourd'hui ?

Sans surprise, c'est Rachel qui leva la main.

**Will:** Je t'en prie Rachel.

Rachel se leva, et Finn la suivit du regard. Kurt contempla sa meilleure amie en souriant, elle avait tellement changé. Elle était magnifique, c'était devenue une jeune femme sûre d'elle et parfaite, du moins pour Kurt.

**Rachel:**Alors voilà, pendant les vacances on a préparé une chanson avec Kurt et je veux qu'on la chante tous les deux ici, ensemble.

Kurt la regarda choqué. Elle ne l'avait pas prévenu, il ne s'était donc pas entrainé, il n'avait pas chanté, même sous la douche, depuis que lui et l'autre avaient rompu. Rachel lui lança un signe encourageant de la tête. Il reprit son souffle, se leva et se plaça à coté d'elle. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'ils allaient chanter, avait les mains moites et allait simplement tuer sa meilleure amie.

**Rachel:**_I'm limited, just look at me, I'm limited. And just look at you. You can do all I coudn't do, Kurt.__So now it's up to you._

Kurt avait évidemment reconnu la chanson, si bien qu'il la continua normalement. Il chanta comme s'il n'avait jamais arrêter. En plus, il adorait chanter avec Rachel, sa voix était magnifique et leurs voix s'accordaient parfaitement bien ensemble. Ils vécurent la chanson avec beaucoup d'intensité, comme s'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. C'était magique. Il se lâcha complètement. C'était sa passion et il en voulait vraiment à ce connard de Sebastian de lui avoir fait tellement de mal qu'il en avait été jusqu'à oublié ce qu'il aimait tant: chanter.

* * *

Blaine passa dans le couloir à ce moment- là et il tomba littéralement amoureux de cette voix si particulière qui arrivait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Cette chanson était déjà magnifique mais là, elle était extraordinaire.

* * *

**D'abord, je voudrais vous remercier encore pour vos review, je ne mets pas de défi cette fois ci je vais juste voir jusqu'à combien vous pouvez monter ... :P**

**Sinon ce chapirte vous a-il plu ? Dites le moi :D**

**xoxo Lo'**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, je suis d'ailleurs pour cette absence de deux semaines mais n'ayant pas accès à Internet je ne pouvais malheureusement pas poster la suite, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulait pas *yeux de Blaine*!**

**Comme à chaque chapitre je voudrais tous vous remerciez, surtout ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review, je l'es lit toutes et franchement elle me donne la banane :D**

**Un grand merci également à ma superbe et génialisime correctrice que j'ai nommais Céline qui a fait, comme toujours, un superbe boulot!**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 10:**

**Tout le monde :** OUAIS, C'ETAIT GENIAL!

Kurt serra Rachel dans ses bras, c'est vrai que chanter lui avait fait un bien fou. Il était bien décidé à gagner les Communales, les Régionales et même les Nationales. Kurt était aussi déterminé à aider Rachel et Finn, à oublier Sebastian et à arrêter de souffrir. Par conséquent, il ne devait plus tomber amoureux, cela faisait bien trop mal. Et puis, il pouvait certainement réussir à être heureux sans ça.

* * *

Blaine marcha, il marcha vite, en fait il courra qu'au parking où Sam l'attendait. Il arriva légèrement essoufflé.

**Sam: **Bah t'étais passé où ? Ca fait au moins dix minutes que je t'attends. Ce qui est long puisque c'est toujours moi qui suis en retard.

**Blaine: **Sam, je vais rejoindre le Glee Club avec ou sans toi.

Sam le regarda, quelques secondes, complètement choqué.

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, Caroline Anderson n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, enfin, de vrais amis. Mais avec le Glee club, elle était sûre de pouvoir remédier à cela et d'y trouver son bonheur. En effet, elle était là depuis seulement quelques minutes et s'y sentait déjà parfaitement bien. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison d'y venir. Certes, elle risquait peut-être d'être la risée du lycée mais elle savait que c'était une bonne décision. Elle allait devenir une fille bien, c'était clairement décidé. C'est alors qu'une fille l'approcha et lui tendit la main. Caroline la serra.

**Rachel: **Bonjour, moi c'est Rachel, bienvenue au Glee Club, et ne fait pas attention à Santana elle est toujours comme ça. Chacun ses manies, moi par exemple, c'est de parler tout le temps.

Caroline rigola légèrement.

**Caroline:** Merci Rachel.

A sa grande surprise, Rachel s'avança et la serra dans ses bras. Oui, elle avait trouvé une deuxième famille ici.

* * *

Nick et Jeff se baladaient comme à leur habitude dans les couloirs. Ils ne savaient pas trop ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire, mais ils étaient ensemble, main dans la main. Et c'était le plus important. Ils passèrent devant une porte et entendirent de grands éclats de rire. Comme ils étaient curieux, ils s'approchèrent, et entrèrent. Une douzaine de têtes se tournèrent vers eux et ils reconnurent la jeune sœur de Blaine. Un mec avec du gel dans les cheveux et un horrible veston s'approcha d'eux.

**Will: **Bonjour vous deux, je suis Will. C'est pour quoi ?

Nick et Jeff se lancèrent un regard.

**Nick: **C'est quoi ce club ?

Will sourit et lança un regard a leurs mains enlacées et ne fit aucune remarque. C'était bien un des seuls à ne rien dire ici. En y regardant de plus près, ils virent que toutes les personnes présentes étaient celles qui ne leurs avait fait aucune remarque.

**Will: **C'est le Glee Club.

Nick et Jeff se regardèrent à nouveau, hochèrent la tête et se serrèrent encore plus la main.

**Jeff: **On veut en faire partit.

* * *

**Sam: **T'es sûr que tu veux faire ça?

Blaine baissa la tête quelques secondes avant de la relever et de regarder Sam droit dans les yeux.

**Blaine:** Oui j'en suis sûr Sam. Je l'ai entendu, enfin j'en ai entendu deux. Et je peux te dire que les Warblers ce n'est rien à côté d'eux. Et grâce à eux, on va gagner les Nationales et en foutre plein la gueule à SebastianEt j'irais, avec ou sans toi.

Il baissa le regard. Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase avec de la peur dans la voix car cela lui ferait tout de même du mal si Sam ne venait pas avec lui. C'était son meilleur ami, ils faisaient tout ensemble.

**Sam: **Je vais venir avec toi.

Blaine releva la tête et se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Finn était plutôt heureux si on oubliait le fait qu'il soit complètement dingue d'une fille qui elle le considérait seulement comme un ami. Oui, à part ça il était heureux. En effet, ils allaient pouvoir participer aux Communales grâce aux trois nouveaux membres qui, en plus, avaient l'air sympa. Enfin, Nick et Jeff avaient clairement dit qu'ils ne savaient pas chanter plus que ça, tout comme Caroline mais qu'ils étaient de bons danseurs. Tout de même, ils leur manquaient des leaders masculins. Puck, Artie, Mike et lui n'étaient pas de supers bons chanteurs même s'ils se débrouillaient vraiment bien. Et Kurt, eh bien Kurt n'avait pas vraiment la voix d'un leader masculin même s'il avait une voix merveilleuse. En bref, ils leur manquaient quand même de bonnes voies masculines et ça Finn savait que y songeait. C'est alors que Puck vint s'assoir à coté de lui.

**Puck: **Toi aussi tu penses comme moi ?

**Finn: **Qu'il nous manque de bonnes voies masculines pour enfin battre Vocal Adrénaline ?

**Puck: **Quoi ? Hum non! Je me disais que Kurt va se sentir encore plus seul avec ces deux- là !

Il désigna Nick et Jeff de la tête.

**Finn: **Oui, t'as raison mais on ne peut pas y faire grand chose, on a besoin d'eux dans la chorale.

Oui, il était évident qu'il fallait plus de monde dans ce Glee Club.

* * *

**Rachel: **Qu'est- ce que tu as ? Tu es tout calme depuis la chanson ? Tu m'en veux ? Je croyais que ça t'avait plu ? Merde, j'ai encore fait n'importe quoi, je suis désolée Kurt.

**Kurt: **Calme-toi Rachel, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Au contraire, tu m'as bien aidé.

Oui, Rachel lui avait vraiment donné un coup de main cette fois.

**Kurt: **Grâce à toi, j'ai compris que la chanson passait avant tout. C'est pourquoi je ne tomberais plus jamais amoureux.

Kurt avait dit ça avec un grand sourire. Rachel lui lança alors un regard qui signifiait en gros "Non, mais t'es sérieux là ?" D'ailleurs en parlant de ça.

**Rachel: **Non, mais t'es sérieux là ?

**Kurt: **Absolument. Franchement à quoi ça sert ? Pour le moment, ça m'a juste fait du mal. Et faut vraiment être sado pour vouloir avoir mal.

**Rachel: **Kurt, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. On est jeune on va encore tomber des dizaines de fois amoureux avant de trouver la bonne personne. Oui, on va souffrir mais ça finit toujours par passer, tu sais. En plus, tu ne peux pas décider de ne plus tomber amoureux. Ca ne se contrôle pas ces choses- là. Et ils ne sont pas tous comme Brody et Sebastian.

**Kurt: **On n'est pas les mêmes Rachel. Je suis gay. Jamais je ne trouverais quelqu'un ici ou ailleurs. Je croyais que Seb et moi on était fait pour être ensemble et regarde comment ça a finit. Moi, avec le cœur brisé. Donc je finirais seul mais au moins mon rêve se réalisera, je n'ai pas besoin d'un mec pour y parvenir. Et en parlant de toi, ouvre juste les yeux, il y a des garçons géniaux qui attendent juste que tu leur dises que tu veux d'eux. Rachel tu es une star, toi aussi tu n'as besoin de personne, mais si ce quelqu'un est super tu peux te laisser tenter, tu n'as rien à perdre. Tu es une jeune femme magnifique, tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui à tes pieds si tu le voulais.

**Rachel: **Je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu as dit mais tu ne peux pas juste renoncer à l'amour comme ça, parce qu'un connard s'est foutu de ta gueule. Justement, il faut lui montrer que tu as pu t'en remettre.

**Kurt: **Mais le problème c'est que j'y pense tout le temps Rachel, je le vois avec cet autre garçon à qui je ne peux même pas en vouloir parce qu'il ne le savait pas non plus. C'est juste ça. Donc arrête d'en parler maintenant, je t'ai dit tout ce que tu avais besoin de savoir. Je serais toujours ton ami, mais s'il te plait arrête de contester mes choix. Je ne veux plus me faire avoir, c'est beaucoup trop douloureux.

Rachel allait répliquer mais elle décida de s'abstenir, elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il s'énerve. Elle parcourra la salle des yeux et tomba sur le visage de Finn. Elle le regarda un moment, il était plutôt beau et en plus il était vraiment gentil avec elle. Il dut se sentir observé puisqu'il leva les yeux et quand il vit que Rachel le dévisageait il se mit à rougir. Oui, Finn était vraiment mignon, mais Kurt avait peut être raison, il fallait être un peu fou pour vouloir souffrir volontairement.

* * *

Sam et Blaine avancèrent lentement dans le couloir, arrivèrent devant la porte et entrèrent. Ils virent Nick, Jeff et même Caroline.

**Caroline: **Bah dit donc, j'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais.

Ils soufflèrent, et s'avancèrent jusqu'au milieu de la salle. Sam regarda Blaine, celui-ci secoua la tête.

**Sam: **On voudrait s'inscrire au Glee Club monsieur.

Kurt fixait les deux garçons, abasourdi. Heureusement, avait l'air de leur coté pour une fois.

**Will: **Les gars c'est avec plaisir mais à partir de maintenant on accepte que les membres qui savent vraiment chanter, il nous faut de bonnes voies. Donc vous êtes toujours partant ?

Blaine et Sam se regardèrent. Ils s'attendaient un peu à ce genre de réplique, normal car s'ils veulent réussir à gagner, ils doivent avoir de bons chanteurs.

**Sam: **Eh bien, on se doutait que vous alliez nous dire ça. Du coup, on a répété un petit truc.

Sam sortit sa guitare. Blaine aussi. Kurt les regardait. Ce n'était pas possible qu'en plus d'être beaux et tout le reste, ils savent chanter. Will alla s'assoir à coté de Mercedes.

**Will: **Très bien, on vous écoute.

Blaine commença à jouer les premières notes de guitare, puis Sam commença à chanter tout en jouant lui aussi. C'était vraiment beau, il avait une voix assez unique et magnifique. Blaine quant à lui tapait lentement du pied et continuait tranquillement à la guitare, mais ne chantait pas encore. Ce fut maintenant au tour de Blaine de chanter. A cet instant précis, Kurt crut mourir. En effet, si la voix de Sam était magnifique, celle de Blaine était extraordinaire. Il s'appropriait totalement la chanson, il la vivait. En fait, ils la possédaient tous les deux. Ils étaient proches, ils étaient habités par la musique. Kurt avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur les deux jeunes hommes, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Blaine qui semblait possédé par cette chanson. Blaine était sublime. Pourtant Kurt aurait pu passer outre ce détail, il ne se fiait pas qu'à l'apparence, c'était beaucoup plus profond, ce qui l'hypnotisait chez Blaine c'était sa voix. Les dernières notes se firent entendre et la salle resta calme jusqu'à ce que Caroline commence à applaudir bientôt suivit du reste du groupe. Il y eut quelques cris aussi.. Mais rien de bien alarmant. Blaine et Sam se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Will se leva lentement et alla à la rencontre des deux garçons.

**Will: **Bon, je crois qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que les gars vous êtes admis au Glee Club.

Ils se sautèrent une fois de plus dans les bras. Ils allèrent ensuite s'installer près des autres nouveaux. Le reste du cours se passa normalement, il n'y eut pas de nouvelles auditions. Heureusement, car cinq nouveaux membres en une journée, ça commence à faire beaucoup. La cloche sonna. Tout le monde se précipita dehors, il faut dire que le veston de Monsieur Shuester était vraiment moche aujourd'hui. Bref, Kurt vit Blaine et il décida que c'était le moment ou jamais. Il prévenu Rachel qu'il avait un truc important à faire. Elle le regarda suspicieusement mais elle hocha la tête et partit avec Mercedes et Tina. Kurt courut dans le couloir, il vit Blaine en compagnie de Sam et sa soeur.

**Kurt: **Blaiiiiine !

Blaine se retourna, il était surpris. Il fit signe à Sam et Caro' d'avancer sans lui. Il attendit que Kurt arrive.

**Blaine: **Kurt ?

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Kurt d'aussi près. Enfin, à part plus tôt dans la semaine quand il avait gouté à son poing mais sinon c'était la première fois. Blaine le trouva magnifique. Il avait des yeux sublimes. Il était vraiment superbe. Blaine le contemplait tellement qu'il n'entendit pas ce que Kurt lui avait dit.

**Blaine: **Pardon, excuse moi j'étais dans la lune. T'as dit quoi ?

Kurt rigola doucement, il lui fit un sourire. Et quel sourire...

**Kurt: **Je venais te dire que j'étais désolé. Tout d'abord, pour la baffe et pour Sebastian, c'était de ma faute. Ensuite, pour t'avoir traité de pute, ça je ne le pensais pas. Enfin, je voulais juste te préciser que ce n'est vraiment pas mon style de faire ce genre de choses.

Blaine lui tapa doucement l'épaule, Kurt rougit.

**Blaine:** Arrête Kurt, rien de tout ça n'était de ta faute, sauf le poing mais bon je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir.

Ils se sourirent tous les deux.

**Kurt: **Hum tu chantes vraiment très bien tu sais.

**Blaine: **Merci beaucoup Kurt.

Il y eu un silence assez gênant. Finalement, Kurt se lança.

**Kurt: **Dit, tu penses qu'on pourrait recommencer au début ?

Blaine hocha la tête.

**Kurt: **Donc tu me donnerais ton numéro?

Blaine hocha de nouveau la tête, ils rougirent tous les deux. Blaine lui dicta son numéro.

**Kurt: **Bon, eh bien je vais y aller.

**Blaine: **D'accord, à bientôt Kurt.

Ils commencèrent à partir tranquillement.

**Kurt: **Et au fait Blaine!

**Blaine: **Oui ?

**Kurt: **C'est vraiment pas mal les cheveux.

Kurt partit pendant que Blaine murmurait un faible merci en rougissant. Il soupira, il ressemblait à un vrai gamin là, tout seul au milieu du couloir les joues bien rouges.

Peut - être allait-il arrêter le gel finalement ?

* * *

**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre :D La chanson que Blam chantent est Heroes évidemment, elle est tellement parfaite *-***

**Alors vous pensez que l'on peut arriver à combien de review ? Je me le demande, enfin laissez une petite trace de votre passage pour me faire par de vos impressions même si quelque chose vous a déplut, j'accepte les remarques :)**

**PS: J'ai hâte d'être Vendredi pour le nouvel épisode de Glee! Et vous ? Déjà les chansons sont géniales *-*!**

**A Mercredi prochain!**

**xoxo Lo'**


	11. Chapter 11

******Bonjour à tous et à toutes (je ne sais pas si j'ai des lecteurs masculins :p), me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère va vous plaire :D**

**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, auxquelles je n'es malheureusement pas pu répondre par manque de temps mais je l'es est toutes lu et franchement je vous remercie de laisser une trace de votre passage, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir! **

**Je remercie encore et toujours la merveilleuse Céline pour son magnifique travail de correctrice :D **

**J'arrête mon blabla et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 11:**

Blaine était dans son lit. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal en soit, sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait beau se tourner, se retourner, Blaine ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il aurait voulu envoyer un message à Sam mais celui-ci dormait depuis un moment. En effet, le blond s'allongeait à peine dans un lit qu'il s'endormait comme une masse. Blaine ne voulait pas non plus envoyer de sms à Nick ou Jeff car cela le conduirait, sans aucun doute, vers des heures trop tardives de la nuit. Et il était hors de question qu'il aille voir sa sœur, elle allait le questionner sur le fait qu'il soit revenu rouge pivoine de sa petite conversation avec Kurt. En plus du sentiment de solitude qu'il ressentait, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il y avait bien une option à laquelle il avait pensé mais il n'osait pas vraiment. Il se retourna encore une bonne dizaine de minutes dans son lit, pour finalement allumer sa lampe de chevet. Il prit son portable, tapa une quinzaine de fois le message pour finalement juste écrire un sms tout simple.

**"Salut (: "**

Oui, c'était plutôt basique, mais il ne connaissait pas vraiment Kurt. Il faut dire que son visage, principalement ses yeux le hantaient depuis la fin d'après- midi. De plus Kurt n'allait sûrement pas répondre, il avait cours le lendemain et il était déjà tard. Blaine était vraiment le seul couillon à ne pas arriver à dormir. Il attendit plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre à l'évidence, Kurt ne lui répondrait pas. Il descendit donc aux toilettes avant d'aller boire un verre d'eau. Il remonta, près à trouver le sommeil, quand il remarqua que son BlackBerry clignotait, il n'était alors plus du tout fatigué et sauta sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux, prit son téléphone...et se dit que ... KURT LUI AVAIT REPONDU ! HALLELUJAH ! Il commença à sauter sur son lit puis finalement s'arrêta. Ses parents, son frère et sa sœur dormaient. C'est alors que Blaine angoissa. Peut-être que le sms ne venait pas de Kurt ou que la réponse n'était pas bonne et que ce dernier l'accusait de l'avoir réveillé. Il se tapa alors la tête contre son oreiller. Il finit par prendre son portable, l'ouvrit et...

**"Salut Blaine :p ! Toi aussi tu as des insomnies ?"**

Blaine commença à esquisser un saut, mais finit par se raviser au dernier moment, se contentant d'un grand sourire absolument idiot. Vraiment idiot surtout qu'il ne sait effectivement rien de ce mec, enfin bon.

**"Oui.. J'arrive pas du tout à dormir, à croire que je pense trop, ce n'est pas possible! En plus j'peux même pas faire un peu de musique pour m'endormir, tout le monde dort ici. Et toi quelle est la raison de tes insomnies ? (:"**

Il hésita à envoyer ce message car il y étalait un peu sa vie mais il appuya finalement sur la touche. Blaine avait eu raison de le faire. En effet, la réponse arriva directement après !

**"De la musique? Quel genre ? Moi je pense trop aussi..J'ai vraiment une vie de merde parfois et ça me désespère. J'ai l'impression qu'aucun de mes rêves ne va se réaliser, que je finirais seul même si ça c'est moi qui l'es ("ai") décidé. En plus je raconte mes problèmes à quelqu'un que je connais à peine mais j'ai l'impression que de parler avec toi c'est facile, Blaine. Et je suis encore tellement désolé que tu aies dû changer de lycée à cause de moi et que toi et Seb... Tout est de ma faute et le soir j'y pense vraiment beaucoup!"**

Blaine ne réfléchissait même pas à ce qu'il écrivit. Il répondit vite et simplement sans se prendre la tête.

**"Je pense qu'après tout ce que tu as écris ça t'intéresse moins mais je fais du piano en plus de la guitare. Ensuite, pourquoi arrêtez de croire en tes rêves, Kurt ? Pourquoi ne plus vouloir tomber amoureux ? Tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Tu as été déçu de ton premier amour, je sais ce que je dis c'était le mien aussi, mais il faut positiver si tout ceci n'était pas arrivé, on ne se serait pas rencontré ) Et il vous aurait manqué des membres pour le Glee Club! Pour la dernière fois franchement arrête de t'en vouloir ! Ce n'était en aucun cas de TA faute ! Et Kurt, vu la voix que tu as, n'abandonne pas tous tes rêves, ce serait débile...Tu es tellement extraordinaire... )"**

Blaine se rendit compte qu'il était peut être allé trop loin quand au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Kurt ne lui répondit pas. Ce qu'il ignorait c'était que Kurt s'était endormi en l'écoutant. En effet, après avoir été sur Youtube et cherchez(é) quelques performances des Warblers, il s'était directement endormi au son de la voix de Blaine.

##

Le réveil fut dur le lendemain. Blaine fut réveillé en sursaut non pas par son réveil mais par sa sœur qui lui hurla :

**Caroline:** Blaiiiiiiiiine ! Ton réveil a sonné il y a plus d'une heure, on part dans 5 minutes ! Ce qui fait que tu n'as pas le temps nécessaire pour mettre ton gel !

Ok, hier il n'avait pas vraiment voulu sa mort. Mais là, à ce moment précis, il avait envie de l'étriper sauf qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour cela. Il courut prendre une douche rapide dans l'espoir de le réveiller un peu plus, enfila un pantalon bleu ainsi qu'un pull rouge et blanc, mit ses petites chaussures sans chaussettes bien évidemment, sinon cela gâcherait tout! Il se regarda dans le miroir en soupirant, jeta un coup d'œil à son pot de gel d'un air dédaigneux, et sortit de sa chambre. Mais il y retourna vite et attrapa un chapeau de paille qui cachera une partie de sa touffe. Il descendit les escaliers en vitesse, arriva en bas juste au moment où Sam klaxonna. Il fit une bise à sa mère, attrapa une pomme et courut rejoindre Sam. Blaine monta (encore!) à l'arrière puisque sa sœur lui avait (encore) pris sa place! Le trajet jusqu'au lycée se fit en silence. Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination, Caroline partit sans eux comme la plupart du temps. Comme à son habitude Sam mata son derrière, sauf que là Blaine le choppa en flagrant délit.

**Blaine: **Tu mattes ma sœur là ?

Sam le regarda complètement paniqué. Son visage devint assez rouge.

**Sam: **Non non.

D'accord, il mentit très mal. Ils étaient dans les couloirs à ce moment là, et s'approchèrent de leur casier quand Blaine décida de reprendre la parole.

**Blaine: **Me prend pas pour un con Evans, tu as toujours cet air là quand tu veux te faire une meuf et je te connais depuis longtemps, je t'ai même aidé plusieurs fois dans tes plans d'attaque. Sauf que là c'est ma sœur donc je vais t'expliquer simplement si tu la touches je te coupe les couilles même si t'es mon meilleur ami.

Blaine vit Sam ravala difficilement sa salive. En effet, Blaine a beau être petit et gay, quand il fait des menaces, il faut les prendre au sérieux. Sam s'en souvient n'est pas étranger au fait que Sam soit blond aujourd'hui ...

_**#FLASHBACK#**_

_Sam et Blaine étaien) au collège, en troisième pour être exact. Blaine venait d'avouer depuis peu qu'il était homosexuel à Sam. Personne d'autre n'étai) réellement au courant même si des bruits couraient. Blaine avait un béguin plutôt sérieux pour un gentil garçon de sa classe qui était lui aussi homosexuel sauf que dans son cas tout le monde le savait et il le vivait mal. Il s'appelait Eli et traînait la plupart du temps avec Blaine et Sam._

_**Sam: **__Blaine! Tu devrais lui dire ! Il s'en va à la fin de l'année ce serait dommage que tu ne fasses rien ! Surtout qu'il kiffe les mecs comme toi ! Il ne peut rien t'arriver de grave au pire tu te prends juste un gros râteau! _

_Sauf que Blaine ne voulait pas vraiment se prendre un râteau, se serait la honte!_

_**Blaine: **__Je te jure, tu fais ça, tu le regretteras, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable._

_Sam n'avait bien sûr pas pris Blaine au sérieux. Ils étaient à ce moment là à la cantine avec Eli._

_**Sam: **__Bon, je le fais puisque Blaine n'ose pas, *il se tourna vers Eli, pendant que Blaine était rouge de honte* Blaine veut sortir avec toi mais il n'ose pas te le demander._

_Blaine était très rouge. Sam était fière, et Eli était plutôt surpris. Blaine était vraiment très rouge._

_**Eli: **__Hum, je suis désolé Blaine, je suis déjà avec quelqu'un et je ne m'intéresse pas au mec super timide dans ton genre. _

_Il se leva lentement, puis partit. Blaine était toujours aussi rouge mais cette fois-ci de colère. Sam devant son regard noir baissa la tête._

_**Blaine: **__SAM EVANS! Je t'avais dit de ne PAS faire ça! T'es content, je me suis pris la honte de ma vie là._

_Sous le coup de la colère, il attrapa son citron, et le pressa sur les beaux cheveux châtains de Sam._

_**#FIN FLASHBACK#**_

Depuis ce jour là, bizarrement, Sam fit attention aux menaces de Blaine.

Ce dernier leva lentement la tête, et vit Kurt ainsi que son frère Finn, si s'il souvenait bien.

**Sam: **Tu viens, on va leur dire bonjour?

Sam montra du doigt Kurt et Finn pour préciser à Blaine vers qui il comptait se diriger. Blaine suivit donc Sam. Au moment où ils arrivèrent, il se passa plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, Kurt fit un énorme sourire à Blaine, puis Finn donna une accolade à Sam, ensuite Rachel débarqua et pour terminer, Blaine et Sam reçurent un truc plutôt très froid dans la figure. Ils crièrent: "C'est gelé et ça pique!" C'est gelé et ça pique. Blaine ne vit plus rien il était comme aveuglé. Il entendit Kurt, Rachel et Finn se précipiter vers eux pour les aider.

**Kurt: **Oh mon dieu !

**Rachel: **Suivez- nous, on va aller aux toilettes. Finn garde la porte.

Ils entrèrent dans les toilettes et d'après l'odeur c'était sûrement ceux des filles. Kurt prit la main de Blaine et Rachel celle de Sam. Ils les amenèrent jusqu'au lavabo. Le slushie avait beau être gelé et piquant, Blaine était plutôt heureux puisque Kurt s'occupait de lui et faisait ça avec tellement de soin et de douceur, contrairement à Rachel si l'on en croyait les cris de Sam.

**Rachel: **Sam arrête un peu de gigoter, je vais jamais y arriver autrement.

**Sam: **Mais, tu me fais mal Rachel ! Blaine t'es mort ? Kurt tu as tué mon meilleur ami ?

Kurt et Blaine gloussèrent ensemble lorsque six autres personnes arrivèrent dans les toilettes. Il y avait Quinn, Santana et Mercedes qui accompagnaient trois autres personnes dans le même état que Blaine et Sam. Ces individus n'étaient autres que Nick, Jeff et Caroline. Rachel gloussa et lança sur un ton enjoué!

**Rachel: **Ah ! Ca y'est vous êtes officiellement membres à part entière du Glee Club !

Tout le monde rigola légèrement même les personnes ayant été slushisés! Ils se nettoyèrent tous dans la bonne humeur. Blaine avait même dû emprunter un T-shirt noir plutôt simple à Kurt. Pour mettre le vêtement de son ami, Blaine avait dû enlever le sien et Kurt en avait bien profité pour se rincer l'œil! Blaine avait beau être petit, il n'en avait pas moins de magnifiques abdos que Kurt qualifiait de "sacrée tablette de chocolat". Il l'aurait d'ailleurs bien croquée ...

Le reste de la matinée se passa plutôt bien convenablement, bien que légèrement ennuyante. Blaine et Sam arrivèrent tous deux au self, et cherchèrent une table de libre quand ils virent celle du Glee Club, ou tout le monde y était assis. Blaine et Sam s'avancèrent jusqu'à eux.

**Blaine: **On peut se joindre à vous ?

Tout le monde se retourna et les regarda en souriant.

**Rachel: **Bien sûr! On vous a réservé deux places!

Ils s'installèrent puis parlèrent de tout et de rien.

**Santana: **Hey bande de nazes! *c'était évidemment affectif et tout le monde se retourna vers elle* J'ai une idée assez brillante, comme d'habitude en fait! Alors les Communales sont dans quelques semaines et Mr. Shuester va encore nous stresser comme un ouf alors que nous savons déjà que nous allons gagner. Je propose donc une fête chez moi où tout le monde est invité, même vous les Weasley, le Hobbit, la Bouche de Mérou et la Bitch! Vous avez tous intérêt à venir, on va bien se marrer ! Donc rendez-vous ce soir les nazes.

Et elle partit en compagnie de Brittany. Tout le monde reprit ses occupations. Sauf Blaine, qui pensait au fait que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait une soirée, il avait fait un striptease en compagnie de Sam. Il fallait vraiment qu'il ne boive pas sinon il risquerait de se mettre dans une situation embarrassante...

Ils finirent de manger tranquillement après la petite interruption de Santana. Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien dans l'ensemble, outre le fait que Blaine était triste de ne pas avoir beaucoup vu Kurt aujourd'hui.

Sam déposa Blaine et Caroline chez eux, tout en les prévenant qu'il passerait les chercher le soir même vers 21 heures pour la soirée chez Santana.

**Blaine:** Tu crois que maman va nous laisser sortir à la dernière minute ?

**Caroline: **Blaine on est plus des bébés. En plus, on est vendredi, on a pas cours demain, donc franchement, elle n' a rien à dire.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison Blaine prit une pomme. Ils se dirigèrent dans le salon où se trouvait leur mère. Elle regardait un téléfilm à l'eau de rose, un paquet de mouchoir posait près d'elle, le générique de fin défilant sur leur écran plat. Elle renifla bruyamment avant de se retourner vers ses enfants.

**Lydia: **Alors mes poussins, cette journée ?

Blaine allait répondre mais Caro' lui coupa la parole. Grrr qu'il détestait sa sœur parfois.

**Caroline: **Ouais, c'était tranquille, on s'est juste pris une boisson dégueue et toute collante dans la gueule, après on s'est assis à la table des loosers mais ils sont tous tellement gentils que bon et après une fille, Santana, qui fait partie du Glee Club auquel on est inscrit, nous a invités à une soirée ce soir donc on te laisse, on doit aller se préparer.

A la fin de son monologue elle attrapa Blaine par la manche et l'emmena à l'étage pour "se préparer". Mon dieu, Blaine avait peur.

Et il eut raison d'avoir peur, elle l'emmena dans sa chambre et elle le força à s'asseoir sur son lit.

**Caroline: **Déjà, il est hors de question que tu penses mettre du gel, c'est totalement exclu ça casse tout ton sex-appeal et ça fait ressortir tes oreilles minuscules tout en te donnant un air coincé c'est incroyable! Bref, PAS DE GEL! C'est compris Blaine? Ne parle pas, contente- toi d'acquiescer. Ensuite, je vais choisir ta tenue, une tenue qui te fera passer pour un mec vraiment chaud tu vas voir, Kurt sera dingue de toi après avoir vu ça. Je suis sûre que tu vas exciter même plusieurs mecs, ne t'en fait pas.

Et après elle se dirigea vers sa chambre tandis que lui restait comme un con, bouche bée. Franchement, où était passée l'innocence de sa petite sœur? Il était en pleine réflexion quand son téléphone vibra, il eut un faible espoir que ce message vienne de Kurt, espoir qui disparut bien vite quand il vit que c'était un numéro qu'il n'avait pas dans son répertoire!

**" Salut mes cocos :D c'est Santana (pour ceux qui n'ont pas mon numéro), je sais je préviens à la dernière minute enfin, il vous reste quand même quelques heures mais bon ce n'est pas ça le sujet ! Ce soir, c'est soirée déguisée, juste pour voir de quoi vous serez capable en peu de temps *souriresadique* xoxo SNIXX"**

Blaine eut à peine le temps de finir de lire le message que sa sœur arriva en courant, l'attrapa par la manche, l'entraîna dans les escaliers, puis le jeta dans la voiture de Sam qui les attendait dehors. Blaine n'avait toujours rien compris à ce qu'il venait d'arriver à part qu'il était encore assis à l'arrière et qu'il allait devoir se trouver un déguisement.. Bon dieu mais où était- il tombé ?

* * *

**Voilà alors qu'avait vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Vous avez des idées pour les costumes ? Je prends les paris et si quelqu'un trouve le déguisement de Kurt ou de Blaine, eh bien je lui prépare une petite surprise :D (Un OS suite à un prompt que le gagnant m'aura imposer :p) Alors laissez des reviews te tentez votre chance :D **

**xoxo Lo'**


	12. Chapter 12

**C'est l'heure de la fameuse fête chez Santana, personne n'a trouver pour les déguisements :p donc pas d'OS gratuit ;) **

**Je voudrais vous remercier pour toutes les reviews, on a atteint les 80 *-*, et honnêtement je ne pensais pas que cette fiction plairait autant je suis vraiment touché qu'autant de monde me lise, ça me fait énormément plaisir ... J'ai la tête dans les nuages là *000***

**Je voudrais comme chaque chapitre, remercier ma superbe correctrice Céline qui a comme à son habitude réaliser un magnifique boulot, sans elle ce ne serait pas aussi agréable à lire ;)**

**Bon je vais vous laisser vous laisser lire, on se retrouve en bas :p**

* * *

**Chapitre 12:**

Santana Lopez était LA fille dont tout le monde parlait. Elle avait tout pour plaire, elle était grande, belle et intelligente. C'était pour cette raison que lorsqu'elle organisait une soirée, même si elle avait prévenu le midi même, tout le monde était de la partie. En effet, Santana avait beau être dans le Glee Club, elle n'en restait pas moins la fille la plus populaire du lycée. Les filles l'enviaient et les mecs la voulaient.

Ce soir, Santana avait organisé sa première soirée de l'année, une soirée déguisée. Il y avait un monde fou et chaque personne était masquée. On ne pouvait donc reconnaître aucun membre de la fête ou presque à cause des masques et des costumes, et Santana adorait ça.

Elle même arborait un magnifique costume qui allait parfaitement avec sa personnalité. Santana était une diablesse. Elle portait une robe rouge sang qui s'évasait légèrement au niveau de ses hanches, elle avait enfilé des collants résilles de même que de hauts talons noirs. Pour compléter sa tenue, elle avait placé des petites cornes discrètes sur ses belles boucles brunes ainsi qu'un masque rouge sang qui ne qui ne laissait visible que ses yeux. Elle était magnifique, un véritable appel à la luxure. Malgré sa beauté et sa popularité, Santana n'avait pas encore trouvé chaussure à son pied. Elle était, au grand bonheur de tous les mecs du lycée McKinley, encore et toujours célibataire.

Elle observait l'amas de monde regroupait dans le salon de son immense maison et un sourire naquit aux bords de ses lèvres, Santana avait la sensation que cette soirée allait être riche en rebondissements.

* * *

**Sam:**Bon Dieu Blaine, tu y crois toi ? Elle est énorme cette baraque !

Sam, Blaine et Caroline venaient tout juste d'arriver devant la maison de Santana, la grande maison pour tout dire, on aurait dit un château. Sam et Caroline descendirent de la voiture. Cette dernière sourit face au costume ridicule qu'arborait Sam. En effet, celui-ci était déguisé en Elvis Presley, il avait la panoplie complète, même la perruque. Le résultat était plutôt comique. Caroline était, le temps d'une soirée, dans la peau d'une danseuse orientale, elle était magnifique. Sam s'en était décroché la mâchoire alors que Blaine avait grogné car cette tenue était bien trop osée pour sa petite sœur.. Mais il avait bien évidemment perdu la partie. Quant à Blaine..

**Caroline:**Anderson, descends de cette voiture, magne toi le fion.

**Blaine:**Je ne peux vraiment pas changer de costume ? Genre avec Sam..

**Sam:**Hors de question mec, je suis déjà dans la peau du personnage.

Pour accompagner ses dires, il fit un mouvement de hanches digne du King en personne.

**Blaine:**Non mais aussi quelle idée de me choisir ce costume, il irait largement mieux à Sam, j'ai vraiment l'air ridicule.

**Caroline:**Arrête donc de faire ton gros bébé et descends avant que je vienne te chercher par la peau du cul, Blaine Devon Anderson!

Blaine consentit enfin à descendre, non sans un nombre assez impressionnant de soupirs et de "c'est pas juste".

**Caroline:**Franchement Blaine, t'es à tomber, la moitié des filles va vouloir te faire changer de bord. Je suis même certaine que plusieurs mecs vont se rendre compte qu'ils sont homos grâce à toi, tu auras accompli une bonne action.

Sam étouffa un rire, Blaine lui jeta un regard noir, ce qui le fit pouffer d'autant plus.

**Caroline:**Evans, si j'étais toi je ne la ramènerais pas. Ton costume est ridicule et je suis sûre que tu n'aimerais pas que mon frère sache que tu as littéralement bavé lorsque tu as vu mon déguisement et par conséquent ma poitrine, tout à l'heure.

Et elle partit, accompagnée de son sourire sadique laissant Sam avec un Blaine quelque peu énervé à ses cotés.

* * *

Kurt et Rachel venaient d'entrer dans la demeure de Santana, eux qui s'attendaient à une simple fête en compagnie des membres du Glee Club, furent assez surpris. Il y avait un monde fou dans la maison. Ils se regardèrent puis longèrent la salle du regard afin de trouver quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient et finirent par repérer Quinn et Puck. Rachel leur adressa un signe et ils arrivèrent tous deux vers eux. Ils étaient magnifiques. Puck était vêtu d'une longue toge blanche, accompagnée d'un pardessus rouge et or. Une couronne ornait sa tête et il avait des sandales aux pieds. Le parfait César en somme. Quinn, quant à elle, avait opté pour une simple robe longue blanche. Elle avait aux poignets et au cou des colliers qui semblaient en or, et pour finir une perruque brune cachait ses magnifiques cheveux blonds. Elle ressemblait totalement à la grande Cléopâtre. Tous deux se tenaient la main et souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Ils avaient donc remis le couvert. Kurt et Rachel les félicitèrent du regard.

**Rachel:**Vous êtes sublimes tous les deux !

Quinn lui lança un sourire éblouissant.

**Quinn:**Toi aussi Rachel.

Elle l'a prit dans ses bras et l'éloigna de Kurt, laissant ce dernier seul avec Puck.

**Puck:**On peut discuter dans un coin?

Kurt acquiesça et suivit Puck à travers la foule.

C'était une drôle d'histoire qui les liait tous les deux. Puck avait toujours été méchant avec Kurt, il le jetait dans les bennes et lui lançait des slushies, tout cela malgré le fait que Finn soit son meilleur ami et le frère de Kurt. Kurt avait toujours pensé que Puck n'était qu'un homophobe, seulement après son entrée au Glee Club il était venu s'excuser en lui expliquant qu'il faisait seulement ça pour être populaire, mais qu'il avait finalement compris. Puck avait même pleurait ce jour là, il avait honte de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Kurt l'avait vite pardonné. Ils étaient depuis de bons amis, des confidents, ils ne trainaient pas souvent ensemble mais ils s'envoyaient régulièrement des textos et s'appelaient. Ils étaient presque comme des frères, des frères à leur façon.

Ils arrivèrent dans le jardin où personne n'avait encore découvert la piscine de Santana.

**Puck:**Ton costume est super.

Kurt eut un sourire.

**Kurt:**Merci le tien est sympa aussi et félicitations pour le retour de Quick. Mais Noah évite de tourner autour du pot et dit moi ce que tu as à me dire, je te connais par cœur maintenant.

Puck sourit nerveusement.

**Puck:**Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolé.

Kurt fit une moue perplexe, il ne comprenait pas où Puck voulait en venir.

**Puck:**Je suis désolé que cette histoire se soit terminée comme ça entre toi et l'autre bâtard. J'irais bien lui péter la gueule mais je sais que tu es contre la violence donc je n'irais pas.

Kurt sourit, c'était tout à fait le genre de Puck. Il s'approcha doucement et le prit dans ses bras.

**Kurt:**Ce n'était en aucun cas de ta faute, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Et puis l'amour ce n'est pas pour moi de toute manière.

Il le lâcha et lui fit un sourire, Puck releva les yeux tout en lui lançant un regard interrogatif.

**Puck:**Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

**Kurt:**C'est assez simple en fait, je ne serais plus jamais amoureux, comme ça tout sera réglé. Et n'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis, Rachel a essayé et elle n'a pas réussi, donc garde ta salive pour embrasser Quinn.

Et il repartit dans le salon, laissant Puck comme un con.

* * *

Blaine était en compagnie de Sam dans le salon de Santana. Ils étaient tout seuls, enfin façon de parler puisque la maison était noire de monde. Ils étaient assis dans un coin et ils attendaient.

**?:**Bah alors les cocos, vous vous faites chier?

Nick était devant eux en compagnie de Jeff et ils étaient déguisés en ..

**Blaine:**Mario et Luigi? Sérieux les gars ?

**Sam:**J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait un truc entre eux et qu'au fond ils n'en avaient rien à foutre de la princesse Peach ! Je le savais !

Blaine lança un regard halluciné et désespéré à ce qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Celui-ci rougit et se leva précipitamment en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un "Je vais chercher à boire".

**Jeff:**Bon, Blaine on t'embarque.

Blaine n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Nick et Jeff l'emmenèrent tout droit vers la foule, ils passèrent à travers et allèrent vers la cuisine où se trouvaient la plupart des membres du Glee Club. Il y avait Quinn et Puck, Finn en Superman, Mercedes en indienne, Brittany en fée clochette, Santana en diablesse, Mike en Jack Sparow avec sa chérie Tina en Mulan, et enfin, Rachel qui ressemblait à une déesse avec son diadème et sa petite robe blanche. Même pour un gay, Blaine devait avouer qu'elle était très belle au même titre que les autres filles.

Kurt était également présent dans la cuisine. Il était splendide dans son costume de vampire, c'était un déguisement simple mais qui faisait vraiment ressortir sa beauté naturelle. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon sombre, d'une chemise noire et avait enfilé une cape, noire également par dessus sa chemise. La noirceur de ses vêtements et le rouge sang de ses lèvres faisaient ressortir l'extrême blancheur naturelle de sa peau. Il était vraiment très beau. Blaine était toujours entrain de fixer Kurt quand Santana prit la parole.

**Santana:**Dis donc Hobbit t'es carrément à tomber là.

**Blaine:**hum euh merci.

Kurt vit Blaine rougir mais il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Santana à cet instant. Blaine était déguisé en un putain de boxeur, il ne portait par conséquent, qu'un simple short noir et bleu accompagné d'une sorte de veste à capuche, qui était posée délicatement sur ses belles boucles. Il n'avait pas mis de gants mais de simples bandes pour éviter que ce soit trop encombrant. Kurt le détaillait de haut en bas. Blaine était magnifique, il était à tomber. Il avait des abdos qui en feraient pâlir plus d'un et ses abdos brillaient!

Kurt était toujours en pleine séance de matage quand il vit que Rachel l'observait et se retenait de rire. Elle se pencha et lui chuchota quelques mots.

**Rachel:**Arrêtes, tu baves.

Kurt rougit fortement, puisqu'il remarqua qu'effectivement il avait bien failli se baver dessus. Rachel éclata de rire, ce qui fit que tout le monde se tourna vers eux.

Kurt eut un rougissement encore plus prononcé et Blaine n'arrêtait pas de le fixer.

**Santana:**Bah alors Porcelaine, on s'étouffe ? Tu baves devant Anderson ? J'avoue que j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures.

Elle avait dit cela en fixant Blaine de ses yeux de femme en chasse.

**Blaine :**Désolé Satan, il te manque une chose entre les cuisses pour que tu m'intéresses, malgré le fait que tu sois une femme superbe.

Et il sortit de la cuisine, sous les yeux éberlués de tous, suivit de près par Santana. Il faut dire que personne n'était au courant de ce qui "reliait" Kurt et Blaine, même si cela se voyait dans sa façon de s'habiller que ce dernier était gay.

Blaine était parti dans le jardin à la recherche de Sam. Il l'avait perdu de vue depuis l'arrivée de Nick et Jeff. La maison étant vraiment grande et inconnue pour Blaine, il lui était vraiment difficile de retrouver Sam. C'est alors qu'il sentit une présence dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait de Santana.

**Blaine:**Han Santana, c'est toi, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

**Santana:**Je ne t'en veux pas Hobbit.

**Blaine:**Encore une blague sur ma taille, t'aurais pu faire mieux Satan.

Santana esquissa un sourire.

**Santana:**Dis moi, Blaine? Si tu n'étais pas gay, j'aurais eu ma chance ?

Elle s'était dangereusement rapprochée de lui, elle mit une main sur sa joue et elle l'embrassa. Blaine ne bougea pas, ne répondit pas à son baiser, il était sous le choc. Santana était toujours en train de l'embrasser quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge, elle s'écarta finalement et se tourna vers la personne qui les avait dérangés, pour Santana, et qui l'avait sauvé pour Blaine. Cependant, il regretta bien vite cette pensée lorsqu'il vit qui se tenait derrière lui, impeccable dans sa tenue de Zorro, il aurait pu passer inaperçu pour plusieurs personnes mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour Blaine qui le connaissait à la perfection. Un sentiment de haine se déposa sur le visage de Blaine, il aurait voulu lui casser la gueule.

**Blaine:**Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Sebastian ?

Sebastian lui lança un sourire narquois.

**Sebastian:**Je suis venu voir qui ma cousine était entrain de galocher !

Blaine regarda Santana puis Sebastian, personne n'aurait pu dire qu'un lien de famille unissait ces deux personnes, elles étaient physiquement totalement différentes, seul leur caractère pouvait sembler identique par moment. Santana lança un regard d'incompréhension à Blaine et un regard féroce à Sebastian. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et lui colla une baffe.

**Santana:**Tu n'es plus mon cousin! Tu ne l'es plus depuis que tu t'es vanté de sortir avec deux mecs en même temps. En plus, Blaine étant l'un deux, je ne suis pas prête à te pardonner. Tu viens Blaine, on y va?

Blaine lança un regard noir à Sebastian puis suivit Santana. Blaine avait eu une irrésistible envie de foutre son poing dans la sale gueule de Sébastian. Mais n'étant pas chez lui, il avait préféré ne rien faire pour éviter de déclencher une bagarre chez Santana. Il espérait seulement que Kurt ne tombe pas sur lui. Santana lui prit la main et l'emmena à l'étage vers une pièce qui se révéla être sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur le lit et l'invita à s'assoir, ils ne parlèrent pas pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Blaine brise le silence.

**Blaine:**Alors, ce sal.. Hum Sebastian est ton cousin ?

**Santana:**On peut dire ça comme ça, il est le fils de la femme de mon oncle. On est cousins par alliance, enfin on l'était jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. En effet, il était venu passer le week end à la maison, on dormait dans la même chambre et là il a commencé à se la raconter en disant qu'il se tapait deux mecs à la fois, qu'ils étaient supers amoureux de lui, qu'il voulait leur prendre leur virginité et les jeter comme des merdes après. J'ai tout de suite répliqué en lui disant que c'était dégueulasse pour ces pauvres mecs, il m'a répondu que je ne faisais pas mieux en couchant avec tout ce qui bouge. Là, je lui ai foutu une baffe, je l'ai insulté. Il avait tort. Oui, certes, je couche avec beaucoup de monde, mais mon idée première est de prendre du plaisir et non de les faire tomber amoureux de moi pour leur briser le cœur après par pur jouissance personnelle. Il m'arrive de faire la pétasse, mais jamais je ne ferai souffrir quelqu'un intentionnellement, j'ai un cœur même si je le montre rarement.

Santana venait de déballer tout ça, sans reprendre son souffle, Blaine crut même voir une ou deux larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il était là depuis peu de temps, il avait peu parlé à Santana, mais là, alors qu'elle venait de vider son sac, il la trouva plus sensible et belle que jamais.

**Blaine:**Tu sais, il m'a fait beaucoup de mal, mais j'essaye de l'oublier même si pour cela j'ai du changer de lycée. Mes amis m'ont tout de même accompagné et j'ai rencontré des personnes extraordinaires.

Blaine fit un petit sourire à Santana, qui lui rendit.

**Blaine:**Et puis, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir souffert dans cette histoire, Kurt aussi !

Santana releva la tête d'un seul coup et lui lança un regard rempli d'incompréhension.

**Santana:**Kurt ? Attends, tu veux dire que ? Il te trompait avec Kurt ? Putain, quel salop !

Il n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper, elle avait déjà dévalé les escaliers, elle se dirigea tout droit vers Zorro et lui foutu une baffe dans la gueule.

**Sebastian:**Non mais ça va pas la tête ? T'es complètement folle ou quoi ?

Santana était hors d'elle, elle ne connaissait pas Kurt plus que ça, elle savait juste que c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien et elle s'était déjà habitué à Blaine, elle lui avait même trouvé un petit surnom. Santana n'était pas méchante mais il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à sa famille. Et le Glee Club en faisait parti même si elle ne le montrait pas.

**Santana:**Tu n'as pas honte ? Faire ça à ces deux gentils garçons ! Espèce de connard, maintenant tu dégages de chez moi avant que je t'éclate une fois de plus ta face de fouine!

Sebastian ne demanda pas son reste, il partit en courant. Mais il se prit le pied dans la jambe de Kurt et s'étala de tout son long devant tout le monde. Kurt afficha un air satisfait. Sebastian se releva et partit, non pas en courant, mais en marchant vite cette fois. Santana se tourna vers Blaine.

**Santana:**Mon cher petit Hobbit, je suis, à partir de maintenant, ta nouvelle meilleure amie. Tu as grandement besoin d'une amie fille et je suis là pour ça. Donc maintenant, quand y'a un truc l'amour ou le cul et que tu n'oses pas en parler, viens me voir. Et tu embrasses comme un dieu au fait!

Et elle partit, le laissant comme ça tout seul au milieu des différents invités, lui qui n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Sam.

Santana se dirigea vers l'estrade qu'elle avait emménagée, afin de faire penser à une petite scène.

**Santana:**Maintenant que le moment émotion" est passé, c'est l'heure de la danse. J'aurais bien mis de la musique mais je me suis dit qu'une petite soirée karaoké pourrait être pas mal! Donc Brit, tu viens ?

La blonde arriva en sautillant jusqu'à Santana et celle-ci lui fit un sourire éclatant. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Blaine pour comprendre. L'hispanique était amoureuse de sa meilleure amie, cela pouvait se voir dans l'expression de son visage, Blaine allait devoir lui en parler en tant que "nouveau meilleur ami" de la belle brune.

Les deux filles se chuchotèrent quelque chose à l'oreille puis les premières notes de la musique retentirent. Blaine la reconnut immédiatement, c'était un assez grand fan de Whitney. "_Dance With Somebody"_était l'une de ses préférées. Il écouta attentivement les filles chanter, Brittany avait une jolie voix mais ce n'était rien comparé à Santana qui avait un timbre de voix assez spécial mais magnifique. Cependant, Brittany rattrapait largement Santana au niveau de la danse. Blaine applaudit vivement à la fin de la chanson comme la plupart des personnes présentes. Plusieurs chansons suivirent après celle-là, différents medleys des filles avec _Halo/Walking On Sunshine _ou _Thriller/Heads Will Rolls_. La plupart des membres du Glee Club y participèrent, en chantant parfaitement bien. Blaine monta finalement à la recherche de son meilleur ami au bout d'une dizaine de chansons, il avait dansé avec les membres du Glee Club mais maintenant il s'inquiétait vraiment. Il entra dans une pièce qui semblait être la chambre d'ami, ce qu'il y trouva le laissa sous le choc.

Son meilleur ami et sa sœur étaient tous les deux nus dans le même lit. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant à l'activité qu'ils pratiquaient quelques instants plus tôt. Blaine lâcha son verre et partit en courant.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà alors vous en avez penser quoi? Les costumes? Le Klaine? Le PuckKurt? Le Blaintana? Et enfin le Samoline ? **

**J'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre, c'est un de mes préférés et j'ai peur de vous avoir déçu alors laissez des reviews même si c'est pour faire des critiques, je ne me vexerais pas :D**

**J'essaierais**** pour ce chapitre d'y répondre, parce que sachez que c'est par manque de temps que je ne répond pas mais je les lis toutes et elles me font extrêmement plaisir, c'est un truc de fous et peut être que l'on pourrait atteindre les 90... :DD**

**Bisous :D**

**#Lo'**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody :') **

**Vous allez bien ? Me revoici avec le chapitre 13, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est le plus long jusqu'à maintenant :$**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment génial, presque les 90, c'est à dire qu'on a bientôt atteint les 100, j'ai vraiment hâte de les atteindre c'est un truc de fou et tout ça grâce à vous !**

**Merci encore et toujours à Céline pour sa superbe correction, je vous assure que sans elle ce ne serait pas aussi agréable à lire...**

**Merci également à tout ceux qui m'ajoute à leur favoris et tout ça, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir mais laissez une review je vous promais je ne mords pas (ou alors très peu :p)**

**Sur ceux Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre**** 13:**

**Sam: **Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu ! Mais qu'est- ce qu'il m'a pris, putain de merde !

Sam Evans tournait comme un lion en cage dans tous les recoins de la chambre d'ami de Santana à la recherche de ses vêtements. Il était paniqué. En même temps, cela était plutôt compréhensible.

**Caroline: **Sam, calmes- toi, s'il te plait!

Sam releva la tête et croisa le regard de Caroline.

**Sam: **C'est facile pour toi de dire ça. Mon meilleur ami vient de me retrouver en train de baiser sa petite sœur, qui n'est personne d'autre que toi! Tu entends Caroline !? Tu es la petite sœur de Blaine ! MON MEILLEUR AMI et je viens de coucher avec toi ! Tout ça parce que tu m'as allumé, que j'avais un peu trop bu et que ce costume était juste indécent !

Caroline se leva d'un bond et jeta un regard furieux à Sam.

**Caroline: **Tu insinues que c'est MA faute ? Tu es sérieux là ? On était deux, je te rappelle ! On a touts les deux voulu baiser ensemble, comme tu le dis si bien ! Tu étais consentant et je ne t'ai pas forcé à coucher avec moi ! Tu n'étais même pas saoul Evans, tu n'as rien bu ! Tu n'es qu'un putain d'égoïste qui n'assume même pas ses actes !

Elle gifla Sam et partit à son tour de la chambre, en courant.

Sam tomba doucement sur le lit, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il venait de tout gâcher et Caroline avait raison, tout était de sa faute.

* * *

Kurt avait plutôt passé une bonne soirée, il avait dansé, chanté et rigolé. C'était des soirées comme celles- là qu'il adorait, être entouré de ses amis. Il aimé énormément ces moments. Il était tranquillement assis en compagnie de Finn, Puck et Mike en train de regarder une performance des filles, quand il vit une chevelure légèrement bouclée descendre précipitamment les escaliers et courir jusqu'à la sortie de la maison. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès des garçons puis se dirigea à son tour à l'extérieur. Il repéra bien vite Blaine. Il était assis sur le trottoir, tout seul. On aurait pu penser qu'il pleurait, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Il n'avait plus de larmes à verser, il était juste très énervé et très déçu. Kurt se posa près de lui.

**Kurt: **Que s'est-il passé Blaine ?

Blaine leva les yeux vers lui, son visage se fendit d'un sourire, petit, mais ce fut un sourire quand même.

**Blaine: **Tu as passé une bonne soirée, Kurt ?

Kurt fut assez surpris de la question de Blaine, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de réponse.

**Kurt: **Oui, dans l'ensemble c'était plaisant. J'étais entouré de mes amis, j'ai pu oublier mon quotidien quelques instants. Les soirées chez Santana sont souvent comme ça, imprévisibles mais géniales. C'est pour cela qu'on les aime tant et qu'il y a toujours un monde fou. Cependant à chacune de ses soirées, il y a toujours le moment dramatique et apparemment, c'est ton tour ce soir. Alors, raconte-moi! Je ne suis peut être pas le mieux placé pour t'écouter mais vas-y Blaine, je suis certain que cela te fera un bien fou.

Blaine leva les yeux vers Kurt, soupira et commença à raconter ce qu'il avait sur le cœur .

**Blaine: **Tu n'imagines pas comment la soirée a été horrible pour moi. Enfin, j'exagère sûrement un peu, c'est tout à fait mon genre de faire ça. Bref, déjà les fêtes avec beaucoup de monde que je ne connais pas c'est pas mon truc mais celle- là, c'était le pompon. Déjà, Santana m'a sauté dessus et m'a embrassé et...

**Kurt: **Santana t'as embrassé ? Mais elle est amoureuse de Brit !

Blaine lança un sourire à Kurt.

**Kurt: **Pardon, c'est bon, tu peux continuer, désolé.

Il eut un petit sourire nerveux et Blaine ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver absolument craquant.

**Blaine: **Donc, Santana m'a embrassé, c'était très étrange, mais maintenant, il y a au moins une chose dont je suis certain, c'est que je suis gay à 100%, si j'avais des doutes, ils se sont envolés. Quelqu'un nous a "interrompu", c'était hum Sebastian.

Kurt retint son souffle. Mais il ne coupa pas la parole à Blaine, une nouvelle fois. Cependant, Blaine répondit tout de même à la question muette de Kurt.

**Blaine: **Oui, c'est lui le garçon à qui tu as fait un croche pied. Bref, j'ai voulu le frapper très fort, mais je me suis retenu, je n'étais pas chez moi. Et là, j'ai appris que c'était un des cousins de Santana. Elle m'a raconté que c'était de la famille par alliance, et qu'elle ne lui parlait plus depuis qu'il s'était venté de sortir avec deux garçons en même temps. Ensuite, on est descendu, elle m'a dit que j'étais son meilleur ami et que j'embrassais très bien, je n'ai pas vraiment compris. Après ça, tout s'est plutôt bien passé, je vous ai tous écoutés chanter et j'ai adoré. Je suis ensuite parti à la recherche de Sam, et je l'ai trouvé dans un lit, nu, avec ma petite sœur. J'ai trouvé mon meilleur ami en train de baiser ma petite sœur, comme l'une de ses nombreuses conquêtes mais merde, c'est pas n'importe quelle fille, c'est ma sœur. Et enfin, je suis parti en courant, et hum me voilà. Le truc qui me dégoute c'est que je sais comment est Sam, il couche avec les filles et il part. Il n'est jamais tombé amoureux, il ne sait pas ce que ça fait. Et Caro', elle était amoureuse de lui quand elle était plus jeune, puis elle est devenue cette chaudasse qu'elle n'est pas en réalité et j'ai peur que ce soit à cause de Sam. Et maintenant, elle va encore plus souffrir. Mais c'est mon meilleur pote, il n'avait pas à faire ça.

**Kurt: **Tu sais Blaine, tu as raison d'être en colère mais ce n'est pas une raison pour leur en vouloir, s'ils ont fait hum ça, c'est qu'ils en avaient certainement envie tous les deux. Oui, tu es son frère et oui, c'est ton meilleur ami mais non, ce n'est pas ta vie privée. Je pense que tu dois les laisser gérer ce problème et faire comme si de rien n'était, Blaine. Même si je me doute que tu as vraiment envie de foutre ton poing dans la gueule de Sam.

Kurt lui prit doucement la main, Blaine leva lentement son regard vers lui, et ils se sourirent. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, sans aucune gène.

**Blaine: **Merci Kurt, je pense que tu as raison.

Kurt lui lança un grand sourire, lâcha sa main et se leva, il commença à partir quand il se retourna vers Blaine.

**Kurt: **Tu sais, même si on ne s'est pas rencontré dans les bonnes circonstances et que je t'ai hum foutu mon poing dans la gueule, je suis heureux de te connaître Blaine Anderson.

Et il partit, laissant Blaine seul. Il attendit plusieurs minutes ainsi, jusqu'à l'entente d'un sanglot. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec sa sœur. Il ne dit rien, l'a pris dans ses bras, et elle se mit à pleurer pendant un long moment. Quand elle finit par se calmer, il lui prit la main et ils partirent à pied. Ils étaient venus avec la voiture de Sam mais c'était hors de question qu'ils repartent avec lui ce soir. Ils marchèrent un bon bout de chemin, sans qu'aucun son ne sortent de leurs bouches. Finalement, Caroline brisa ce silence pesant.

**Caroline: **Je suis désolé Blaine.

**Blaine: **Ecoute, je ne veux rien savoir, ce n'est pas mon problème, c'est le votre et je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, c'est à vous de régler ça.

Elle ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête. Ils mirent une heure, en marchant, pour rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Blaine passa un dimanche plutôt banal. Il fit ses devoirs pour le lendemain pendant une bonne partie de la journée, tout comme Kurt.

* * *

Sam Evans était nerveux, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son meilleur ami du week end et encore moins de Caroline. Cependant, il était tout de même devant la maison des Anderson, en ce lundi matin. Il était huit heures moins le quart et il attendait. La porte s'ouvrit, le laissant apercevoir Caroline et Blaine. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire et monta à l'avant pendant que sa sœur passait à l'arrière. Sam ne posa aucune question et démarra. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés au lycée, Caroline descendit directement, laissant Sam seul avec Blaine. Sam prit une longue inspiration. Il allait parler et s'excuser mais Blaine le devança.

**Blaine: **Ecoute Sam, j'ai été vraiment choqué et énervé lorsque je vous ai découverts samedi, mais j'ai réagi trop vivement. Je sais que tu vas me dire que tu es désolé et tout ça mais je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses, c'est vos histoires et c'est à vous de les régler à votre manière. Je ne vais pas m'en mêler et je vais faire comme si rien ne c'était passé, comme si je n'avais rien vu. Donc, je ne t'en veux pas, c'est tout. Je ne veux juste rien savoir. D'accord ?

Blaine se tourna vers Sam, celui-ci acquiesça. Ils descendirent tous deux de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers leur première heure de cours.

Leur journée s'était dans l'ensemble bien passée. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de cours puis avaient mangé en compagnie du Glee Club. Blaine n'avait cessé de regarder Kurt lorsque celui- ci ne le voyait pas et inversement, ce que Rachel avait remarqué. Cette dernière, par contre, n'avait pas vu que Finn passait son temps à la fixer. En ce qui concerne Caroline et Sam, ils s'évitaient comme la peste, ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole, même pas un sourire ou un regard. Il y avait entre eux juste de l'ignorance.

Blaine et Sam se dirigeaient maintenant vers la salle de chant, c'était l'heure de la chorale, Cependant, le silence présent était pesant et Blaine était bien décidé à y remédier.

**Blaine: **Bon, Sam, maintenant tu arrêtes ton cirque, c'est compris ? Tu ne parles pas depuis ce matin, et c'est vraiment agaçant! Donc arrêtes et redeviens mon meilleur pote, ok?

Sam acquiesça, Blaine sourit et donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ami. Ils se mirent à rire. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés, et ce pour le meilleur.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle, c'était les derniers. Ils s'assirent tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre. Monsieur Shuester fit son entrée, comme à son habitude en retard. Il prit une chaise et se positionna devant eux.

**Will:** Les jeunes, j'ai entre les mains, la liste des participants aux Communales.

L'ensemble de la chorale retint son souffle pendant que Will ouvrit l'enveloppe.

**Will: **Cette année nous affronterons la chorale Aural Intensity, celle qui nous a battus aux Régionales l'année dernière et les Warblers de la Dalton Academy. On dirait bien que cette année, les Communales vont être beaucoup plus difficiles que l'année précédente. Il va nous falloir d'excellentes chansons pour y arriver. J'ai décidé de monter un duo et un numéro de groupe.

Rachel leva immédiatement la main.

**Rachel: **Monsieur, je pense que le duo devrait être pour Kurt et moi.

**Will: **Désolé Rachel, j'ai décidé que si on voulait réussir il fallait qu'on se surpasse, qu'on ose quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose auquel on ne s'attend pas, c'est pour cela que le duo sera entièrement masculin. Et Rachel, désolé mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu auras un solo dans la chanson de groupe.

**Rachel: **Monsieur? Je suis d'accord avec votre choix, cependant j'espère que ce n'est pas trop risqué et j'insiste sur le fait que Kurt devrait faire partie du duo, il a une voix fabuleuse qui pourrait fortement impressionner les jurés.

Elle se tourna vers le reste de la chorale.

**Rachel: **Vous êtes d'accord ?

Au grand étonnement de Kurt, tout le monde acquiesça.

Will allait reprendre la parole quand Rachel la lui coupa, une nouvelle fois.

**Rachel: **Monsieur, qui va être le deuxième soliste ?

Will s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'il fut de nouveau interrompu, cependant ce ne fut pas par Rachel mais par Santana.

**Santana: **Je pense que Blaine devrait chanter avec Kurt, ils ont des timbres qui se complètent bien. Cela pourrait faire quelque chose de magnifique et d'énorme. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Elle se tourna à son tour vers la chorale, qui adhéra sans problème à l'idée. Santana fit un grand sourire et adressa un regard à Rachel qui lui lança un clin d'œil en retour. Personne, dans la salle, n'avait remarqué le manège des deux filles. Elles s'assirent, toutes deux, satisfaites d'elles- mêmes.

**Will: **Bon, Kurt et Blaine vous serez donc nos solistes. Il ne reste plus qu'à choisir les chansons. On évaluera les possibilités en fin de semaine, j'ai déjà quelques idées. Quelqu'un a-t-il préparé quelque chose ?

Santana leva la main, prit place au centre de la salle et chanta Back To Black_. _Après sa prestation, qui était magnifique, le cours prit fin.

Rachel partit tranquillement vers les toilettes, elle fut rejointe quelques minutes plus tard par Santana, qui vérifia si elles étaient bien seules avant de fermer la porte. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Rachel et prit la parole.

**Santana: **Bien joué Berry ! Personne n'a rien capté et encore moins les deux garçons concernés.

Rachel tapa dans la main de Santana.

**Rachel: **Oui, l'opération Klaine est en marche !

* * *

Blaine et Sam étaient dans les couloirs de McKinley après la fin du Glee Club.

**Sam: **On dirait bien que l'on va affronter Seb et les Warblers. Il faut qu'on les batte! Il faut que vous fassiez un malheur sur le duo avec Kurt.

**Blaine: **Oui, il faut qu'on leur botte le cul. Il ne peut pas gagner, c'est impossible. J'espère que Shuester va choisir de bonnes chansons, sinon on est dans la merde.

**Sam: **Par contre, j'ai trouvé bizarre que Santana te propose le solo comme ça, encore Rachel, je peux comprendre qu'elle veuille que ce soit Kurt mais Santana..

**Blaine: **Oh, c'est sûrement parce que c'est ma meilleure amie! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, elle m'a sortit ça samedi soir, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

**Sam: **Mais tu ne m'oublies pas, hein ?

Sam avait baissé le regard, Blaine le prit dans ses bras.

**Blaine: **Comment oses-tu juste dire ça ? Tu es mon meilleur ami, Sam et tu le seras pour toujours! T'es un peu comme un frère pour moi, non, en fait tu es beaucoup plus que ça, tu es mon confident, la personne a qui je dis tous mes secrets. Tu es celui à qui je peux me raccrocher quand tout va mal, tu es vraiment tout pour moi. Si tu n'étais pas blond avec une coupe à la Justin Bieber et si tu n'avais pas cette bouche surdimensionnée, j'aurais pu tomber amoureux de toi. Mais en attendant, je te promets d'être toujours là et de ne jamais te laisser tomber. Je te certifie également que tu seras mon témoin à mon mariage et que tu seras le parrain de mes enfants. On est un peu comme Bob l'éponge et Patrick de mer tous les deux, tu sais ?

Sam serra un peu plus Blaine dans ses bras.

**Sam: **Et je suppose que je suis Patrick?

Blaine rigola, c'était du Sam tout craché, il gâché tous les moments tendres entre eux mais c'était aussi ça qui rendait tous ces petits instants si précieux.

**Blaine: **Allez viens, Caro va nous attendre.

Sam ne fit aucun commentaire, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture où Caroline les attendait. Sam les déposa chez eux et il rentra chez lui.

* * *

Dans la voiture de Finn, c'était beaucoup moins calme. A l'arrière Kurt et Rachel chantaient à fond le dernier tube de Katy Perry. Finn riait de bon cœur car il trouvait cela très amusant de les voir tous les deux aussi investit. Ils arrivèrent finalement chez les Hummel-Hudson, où Rachel devait y dîner et y passer la nuit. Ils descendirent, passèrent par la cuisine pour prendre quelques trucs à grignoter et montèrent dans la chambre de Kurt. Rachel et ce dernier s'allongèrent tranquillement sur le lit.

**Rachel: **Kurt, tu penses que Brody m'a trompée parce que je n'en vaux pas la peine ?

**Kurt: **Tu es folle ou quoi ? Bien sûr que non, tu es une fille fantastique, c'est lui le pauvre con, tout est de SA faute. Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable, tu m'entends ? Cesse d'y penser, et réfléchit plutôt à tous les garçons qui t'aiment pour ce que tu es...

**Rachel: **Tu connais quelqu'un qui est amoureux de moi?

**Kurt: **Oui, depuis plusieurs années mais je ne dirais rien de plus, regarde juste autour de toi, tu verras tout ce que le monde a à t'offrir.

Ils finirent la soirée tranquillement, en mangeant des sandwichs et des quantités énormes de pop corn devant "Moulin Rouge" où ils pleurèrent à la fin comme d'habitude. Ils s'endormirent vers 23 heures. Enfin, Kurt dormait, Rachel, elle, pensait que Santana allait la tuer pour ne pas avoir récolté d'informations pour la mission Klaine. Elle finit tout de même par s'endormir aux environs de minuit tout comme le garçon de la chambre d'à côté qui pensait beaucoup trop à la jolie brune pour pouvoir s'endormir avant.

* * *

Dans moins d'une semaine c'était les Communales, les New Directions étaient plutôt bien préparés. Leur numéro s'ouvrirait sur le duo de Blaine et Kurt, qui après mûre réflexion était _Perfect_ de P!nk. Tout le monde avait conscience que c'était un choix audacieux et que par conséquent tout pouvait arriver : soit le public et les juges allaient adorer, soit ils allaient détester. Ils avaient longuement pesé le pour et le contre, c'était finalement le pour qui l'avait emporté. Pour leur numéro de groupe, ils avaient choisi "_We are young" _du nouveau groupe Fun. Cette chanson allait pouvoir faire découvrir aux juges les talents vocaux dont disposait le Glee Club. Ils étaient prêts, mais stressés, en particulier Blaine et Kurt qui voulaient tout déchirer avec ce duo mais également mettre une pâtée à Sebastian et les Warblers.

La relation de Finn et Rachel n'avançait pas, même après la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Kurt la semaine passée elle ne voyait rien.

Rachel et Santana étaient désespérées, leur plan pour mettre Klaine ensemble n'avançait pas. Elles stagnaient et cela en devenait agaçant. Elles les avaient forcés à chanter le duo ensemble, elles étaient même allées parler de cette chanson à Shuester. Mais aucune de ces deux actions n'avaient eu d'effet, ils se parlaient mais sans plus, ils n'étaient même pas de vrais amis.

Caroline et Sam ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis la soirée chez Santana, ils s'évitaient constamment. De plus, Sam ne pouvait pas demander de conseil à son meilleur ami puisque c'était la sœur de celui-ci.

Rien n'allait plus vraiment en fait, même Santana et Brittany n'étaient pas ensemble, étaient en froid. En effet, cette dernière sortait actuellement avec Artie, ce que Santana n'appréciait pas du tout.

* * *

_**Message reçu à 15h47, de Santana:**_

_**"Hey, la naine, ici Snix! J'ai un plan pour qu'on puisse récolter quelques infos ce soir, concernant la mission : mettre Porcelaine et Hobbit ensemble! Alors voilà, c'est plutôt simple, ce soir tu invites Hummel, j'invite Anderson et on se tient au courant par sms de l'avancée de la soirée."**_

_**Message envoyé à 15h50, de Rachel:**_

_**"Je suis ok, bonne chance Satan!"**_

xxxxxxx

_**Message reçu à 17h02, de Sam:**_

_**"Il faut qu'on parle."**_

_**Message envoyé à 17h05, de Caroline:**_

_**"Je n'ai rien à te dire, tu m'emmerdes Evans."**_

xxxxxxx

_**Message reçu à 18h37, de Nick:**_

_**"Je t'aime mon amour *coeur*"**_

_**Message envoyé à 18h38, de Jeff:**_

_**"Je suis à côté de toi, idiot! Mais je t'aime aussi *coeur*"**_

* * *

Blaine venait d'entrer dans la maison de Santana, cette dernière l'avait presque forcé à venir dormir chez lui le soir même...en fait pas presque, elle l'avait vraiment forcé. Ils allèrent dans le salon où une femme, qui devait certainement être la mère de Santana, était tranquillement assise sur le canapé avec une tasse de café fumante entre les mains.

**Santana: **Salut maman, je te présente Blaine, Blaine je te présente ma mère!

La mère de Santana posa sa tasse sur la table du salon, se releva et vint faire la bise à Blaine.

**Monica: **Bonjour Blaine, tu es le nouveau copain de San ?

Santana et Blaine piquèrent un fard.

**Blaine: **Bonjour madame, non pas du tout, en fait je suis gay.

Sa mère hocha la tête et soupira, Blaine se demanda si c'était de dégoût..

**Monica: **Dommage, tu étais vraiment mignon et les bouclettes j'adore, c'est sexy!

Blaine rougit et marmonna un "merci". En même temps depuis que Kurt lui avait dit qu'il le trouvait mignon sans gel, il en mettait beaucoup moins.. Non, il ne craquait pas pour Kurt, pas du tout.

**Santana: **Bon maman, on monte. A toute!

**Monica: **A tout à l'heure ma puce.

Blaine et Santana arrivèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière, le brun se posa sur le lit.

**Blaine: **Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

Santana leva un regard d'incompréhension vers le bouclé.

**Blaine: **Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais lesbienne ou bi, je sais pas encore ?

**Santana: **Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Blaine! Je suis tout à fait hétéro, je t'ai même embrassé idiot!

Blaine baissa le regard en souriant gentiment.

**Blaine: **Santana je suis gay, je sens ces choses-là. Et en plus, je l'ai vue chez toi, au lycée, au Glee Club. Cela se voit à la façon dont tu la regardes que tu es amoureuse de Brit. Ne me dit pas non, je croyais qu'on était meilleurs amis et c'est fait pour ça les amis, non ?

**Santana: **D'accord, tu as raison. J'aime Brit. Mais si on est ici pour se faire des confidences alors, dis-moi un secret.

Blaine sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de répondre.

**Blaine: **Bah, hum, je suis vierge.

Il rougit quand il prononça ces mots, tandis que Santana, elle, soupirait.

**Santana: **J'ai dit un secret Anderson, pas un truc que tout le monde sait. Ne me regarde pas avec cet air là, ça se voit!

Blaine réfléchit quelques minutes supplémentaires.

**Blaine: **J'ai le béguin pour quelqu'un.

Santana le regarda le souffle coupé.

**Santana: **C'est qui ?

**Blaine: **C'est idiot, je ne veux pas te le dire.

**Santana: **Blaiiiine! C'est toi qui vient de me dire qu'on devait tout se dire ! Alors accouche bordel, Anderson!

**Blaine: **Voilà, hum, j'ai le béguin pour Tina.

Santana le regarda quelques secondes, complètement choquée. Blaine essaya de garder son sérieux mais vu la tête que tirait Santana, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et explosa de rire. Il rigola de longues minutes pendant que Santana boudait qu'il se soit payé sa tête de cette façon. Elle s'approcha de Blaine et lui donna une tape sur la tête, gentiment bien sûr.

**Santana: **Sois sérieux, deux minutes, dis le moi.

Blaine baissa les yeux et rougit fortement.

**Blaine: **J'ai le béguin pour Kurt.

* * *

Rachel n'avait rien pu tirer de Kurt, elle avait beau avoir passé une bonne moitié de la soirée à faire des sous entendus divers et variés, il n'avait strictement rien dit. C'était lassant et décourageant pour la belle brune. Elle pensa avec regret que leur mission à toutes les deux allait sûrement lamentablement échouée.

Elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche, elle le sortit et vit que le numéro de Santana était affiché, elle se dépêcha alors d'ouvrir le sms qu'elle lut le plus vite possible.

_**"La naine, Blaine vient tout juste de m'avouer qu'il avait un béguin pour Porcelaine! On va y arriver ! La mission Klaine avance !"**_

Rachel sauta de joie, peut- être que tout n'était pas perdu.

Vous vous demandez certainement comment Rachel et Santana ont eu l'idée de mettre en place cette mission... C'est simple, elles sont persuadées que ces deux- là sont faits pour être ensemble, qu'ils sont des âmes sœurs.

La question est : Ont-elles raison ?

* * *

**So, vos avis? Vous avez pensez quoi de ce chapitre? Que ce soit positif ou négatif je prend tout et je ne vexe pas :D**

**A mercredi prochain :)**

**xoxo Lo'**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes :D Me voici avec le chapitre 14, qui est TADA le chapitre des Communales :p J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je ne vais pas faire de long blabla, principalement par manque de temps (j'ai eu cours un mercredi après midi! La torture quoi!)**

**Merci pour vos adorables reviews, je l'es aiment à un point :p *énormecoeuretgroscalin!***

**Merci à ma Céline qui comme à chaque chapitre fait un superbe boulot :D**

**Bonne lecture ! :p**

* * *

_**Chapitre 14:**_

Aujourd'hui était un jour très important, celui des Communales et Les New Directions étaient prêts à entrer dans l'arène.

Kurt était stressé, vraiment stressé. Il avait peur de tout faire rater, d'être humilié devant tout le monde, d'oublier les paroles de la chanson, de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il était vraiment effrayé à l'idée de tout gâcher.

Kurt avait beau être, dans la vie de tous les jours, un garçon qui avait énormément confiance en lui, il n'en menait pas large depuis l'histoire avec Seb. Il avait totalement perdu son aplomb légendaire.

Kurt était actuellement dans les coulisses, la compétition n'avait lieu que dans l'après midi, il avait donc encore quelques heures devant lui pour retrouver cette assurance perdue, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Kurt avait juste peur, il ne se sentait pas bien, il avait envie de vomir malgré qu'il n'est rien mangé.

Il sentit quelqu'un s'assoir près de lui, il pensa à Rachel mais ça ne pouvait pas être elle car il ne reconnaissait pas son odeur. Il leva donc les yeux et tomba sur deux perles dorées. Il n'avait jamais fait attention aux yeux de Blaine jusqu'à présent mais maintenant qu'il était juste en face de lui et que ses yeux étaient encrés dans les siens, il pouvait voir la beauté de ses magnifiques prunelles mordorées. La conclusion de Kurt était simple, Blaine avait des yeux sublimes.

**Kurt:**Waouh.

Il mit aussitôt une main devant sa bouche et sentit ses joues se colorer par la chaleur qu'il ressentait. Blaine lui lança un petit sourire.

**Kurt:**Désolé, c'est juste que tu as de très beaux yeux.

Ce fut au tour de Blaine de rougir comme un furieux.

**Blaine:**Hum, merci.

Un silence suivi. Il n'était pas vraiment gênant mais n'était pas particulièrement appréciable non plus. Blaine toussota et Kurt se décida à rompre ce mutisme.

**Kurt:**Hum, pourquoi tu es venu me voir ?

Blaine se redressa, il avait oublié de parler du véritable fait de sa venue.

**Blaine:**En fait, j'ai vu que tu n'allais pas bien et que tu étais en stress alors je me suis dit que j'allais t'apporter un café et de la compagnie, c'est à dire moi, pour te détendre, sauf qu'il n'y avait plus de café donc tu n'auras que moi, désolé.

Blaine lança un regard gêné à Kurt et baissa les yeux. Le châtain, quant à lui, eut un grand sourire, il trouvait l'attention de Blaine vraiment touchante.

**Kurt:**J'ai juste peur de tout foirer.

Blaine oublia sa gêne, il prit la main de Kurt entre les siennes et le regarda dans les yeux.

**Blaine:**Kurt, ne me coupe pas s'il te plait et écoute tout ce que j'ai à te dire. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, cette chanson est parfaite, comme son nom l'indique et ta voix est unique. Nos voix s'accordent merveilleusement bien ensemble, tout le monde le dit. Donc on va chanter ce duo, on va tout déchirer et si jamais on perd, tu ne seras en aucun cas responsable, cela sera juste dû au fait que l'on n'est pas assez fort. Mais ça ne va pas arriver, on va aller aux régionales, on va gagner ce concours et botter le cul de cet enfoiré de Sebastian, tu as compris ?

Kurt eut un énorme sourire, il rougit de plaisir et sauta dans les bras de Blaine tout en le remerciant. Ce petit geste n'échappa en aucune manière aux deux filles brunes.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le reste de Glee Club qui été tranquillement en train de déjeuner. Blaine alla s'assoir près de Sam tandis que Kurt prenait place près de Rachel. Cette dernière lui fit un grand sourire qui effraya légèrement le garçon. Nick et Jeff arrivèrent également main dans la main. Il ne manquait que Caroline mais elle était introuvable. Will voulait commencer son petit discours mais il désirait également que tout le monde soit là. Il attendit tout de même quelques minutes mais personne ne souhaitait commencer sans Caroline, elle faisait partie du groupe. Finalement, Quinn se leva et se désigna pour aller la chercher, ce qui étonna tout le monde puisque les deux filles ne s'étaient quasiment jamais adressées la parole. Elle embrassa Puck et partit à la recherche de la belle brune.

**Will:**Bon, je ferais mon petit speech après, allez enfiler vos costumes!

Les garçons partirent d'un côté et les filles de l'autre. Dans le vestiaire, Nick et Jeff faisaient les fous. Ils s'amusaient à se courir après et celui qui attrapait l'autre devait l'embrasser et lui retirer un vêtement. A ce rythme là, ils se retrouvèrent vite en caleçon et bien que les autres avaient trouvé ce petit jeu drôle au départ, cela devenait de plus en plus hum, inapproprié ?!

**Puck:**Bon, les mecs, on vous adore mais si vous avez l'intention de baiser, allez plus loin s'il vous plait. Sinon, Kurt et Blaine ne vont pas réussir à se contrôler et ils vont se sauter dessus aussi. Et ni vous ni moi ne voulons que cela se termine en une énorme partouse ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça Kurt, je t'ai vu mater les abdos de Blaine, qui sont plutôt pas mal! Mec, faudra que tu me donnes ta technique, d'ailleurs ! Et Blaine, ne sourit pas, si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton regard posé sur le fessier de Porcelaine, tu te trompes.

Après cette brève interruption de Puck, il n' y eut plus un bruit dans les vestiaires. Nick et Jeff avaient arrêté leurs tripotages alors que Blaine et Kurt étaient rouges, vraiment très rouges. Puck profita de ce silence pour envoyer un petit message.

xXxXx

_**Message reçu de Puckerman à 12h47:**_

_**"Hey Snix, mission accomplie, j'ai surpris Porcelaine et Hobbit en flagrant délit de matage, ils n'ont même pas niés :D En plus,**__**ils sont tout rouges maintenant ! Je suis trop fort ! Vive moi! Sinon,**__**heureusement que vous m'avez ajouté **__**à votre mission parce que vous aviez vraiment besoin d'un mec !**__**AND I AM THE PUCKERMAN!"**_

_**De Satan à Puckerman à 12h48:**_

_**"Ok Puckerman, t'enflammes pas."**_

Santana avait tout de même souri en lisant le message de Puck, cela prouvait que Blaine et Kurt étaient au moins attirés l'un par l'autre. Enfin, elle le savait déjà pour Blaine, mais avait cependant un doute du coté de Kurt, mais d'après ce que Puck venait de lui rapporter, elle n'en avait plus aucun. Elle montra le message à Rachel qui lui lança un magnifique sourire. Elle lui tendit le poing, Santana hésita mais tapa finalement dedans. L'opération Klaine avançait, lentement mais sûrement.

**Mercedes:**Quinn et Caroline ne sont toujours pas revenues, c'est bizarre quand même!

Rachel et Santana regardèrent autour d'elles et effectivement, il n'y avait aucune trace ni de la blonde ni de la brune. C'était étrange, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps et elles n'étaient toujours pas là. De plus, elles n'étaient pas encore changées. Rachel et Santana se lancèrent un regard entendu.

**Santana:**On va aller les chercher avec Berry, on regardera en passant si les mecs sont prêts.

Elles sortirent des vestiaires, puis passèrent devant celui des garçons. Elles toquèrent mais entrèrent sans en attendre vraiment l'autorisation. Les garçons étaient tous prêts, et étaient vraiment très beaux dans leurs costumes touts noirs, la chemise comme le pantalon. Ils étaient habillés simplement tout comme les filles qui avaient des robes, certes plutôt simples mais aucunes n'avaient la même couleur. Rachel portait la violette, tandis que Santana avait choisi la rouge, couleur qui lui allait extrêmement bien.

**Rachel:**On venait voir si vous étiez tous habillés! Ce qui est le cas apparemment. Vous avez des nouvelles de Quinn et Caroline ?

Blaine releva la tête à l'entente du nom de sa petite sœur, il y avait de l'inquiétude dans son regard, mais plus loin, au fond de la salle, il y avait également un jeune garçon blond qui s'inquiétait pour la sœur de son meilleur ami.

**Blaine:**Elle n'est toujours pas revenue ? On passe dans moins de dix minutes, il faut aller les chercher.

Il y avait de l'inquiétude, beaucoup d'angoisse dans le ton de Blaine. Ils sortirent tous des vestiaires lorsqu'ils les virent. Quinn et Caroline, toutes les deux, parfaitement prêtes et le sourire aux lèvres. Quinn avait eu le droit à la robe verte tandis que la brune arborait la bleue. Elles semblaient normales, mais derrière leurs sourires, on voyait parfaitement que quelque chose les avait bouleversées.

**Quinn:**Bon, on va botter le cul de ces Warblers ?

Entre temps, le reste des filles les avaient rejoints ainsi que Monsieur Shuester. Ils mirent leurs mains au centre d'un cercle improvisé et lancèrent leur cri de guerre. Au même moment, on entendit le présentateur annonçait leur entrée sur scène.

Kurt souffla un bon coup et s'avança sur le milieu de la scène. Les rideaux étaient pour le moment fermés. Ils s'ouvrirent finalement pour laisser apparaître Kurt seul face au public. Il était stressé évidemment, mais l'équipe avait confiance en lui, c'était important pour eux Kurt croisa le regard de Sebastian qui lui lança un sourire sadique.

Il se dit alors que non, c'était important pour _lui._

Kurt commença à chanter doucement mais avec tout son cœur.

**"Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life"**

Puis la musique s'accéléra, et Kurt chanta légèrement plus fort, avec plus de passion, parce que dans un sens ces paroles lui correspondaient totalement. Il se déplaça un peu sur la scène.

**"Mistreated, misplaced, miss understood  
Miss "no way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around..."**

Puis Blaine apparut sur scène pour chanter avec lui le refrain. Le public fut assez surpris par le fait que deux garçons interprètent cette chanson, que leurs voix s'assemblent aussi bien comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Blaine s'avança vers le milieu de la scène tout en regardant Kurt dans les yeux.

**"Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect to me"**

Ils continuèrent de chanter la suite ensemble, Blaine répétant les phrases de Kurt. Ils se tournèrent autour sans jamais se toucher. Tous les deux donnaient l'impression de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris. Le public tapa dans les mains en les regardant prendre du plaisir sur scène.

**"You're so mean****  
**_**You're so mean**_**  
When you talk****  
**_** When you talk**_**  
About yourself  
You are wrong  
Change the voices  
**_**Change the voices**_**  
In your head****  
**_**In your head**_**  
Make them like you  
Instead"**

Ils continuèrent leur petit jeu pendant la durée du couplet, avant de reprendre le la strophe suivante et le refrain à l'unisson tout en s'arrêtant sur scène l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Les deux garçons se rapprochaient dangereusement.

**"So complicated  
Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough  
I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
See you do the same**

**Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect"**

Alors qu'ils étaient imprudemment proches, leurs souffles se mélangeant, Blaine s'écarta et s'avança face au public pour entamer la partie rap qu'il métrisa à merveille. Le public était en délire, tout le monde était debout, mis à part un jeune châtain à la tête de fouine et son groupe de chanteurs qui étaient les seuls à ne pas soutenir la magnifique prestation se trouvant devant eux.

**"The whole world stares till I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and we tried tried tried  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
Don't looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time"**

Après son solo, Blaine se tourna de nouveau vers Kurt et ils recommencèrent à se chercher, tout en chantant les dernières phrases de la chanson. Finalement, Blaine attrapa Kurt par la main et ils rejoignirent ensemble le devant de la scène où ils finirent de chanter sous les acclamations du public.

**"[Kurt & Blaine]  
Why do we do that?**

**[Blaine]  
Why do I do that?**

**[Kurt[  
Why do I do that?**

**Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,**

**[Kurt & Blaine]  
Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than****perfect**

**Less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you are perfect, to me**

**[Blaine]  
You are perfect**

**[Kurt]  
You are perfect to me**

**[Kurt & Blaine]  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You are perfect to me"**

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et là Blaine sut qu'il était foutu, il était complètement amoureux de Kurt Hummel, c'était sa fin, il était perdu.

Ils saluèrent le public avant de se reculer et de rejoindre le reste des New Directions, qui était apparu pendant que Kurt et Blaine chantaient leurs dernières phrases.

Ils se mirent en ligne. Puis Rachel avança pour chanter sa partie.

**"Give me a second, I've,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom,  
Getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover, he is waiting for me  
Just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses**  
**Asking 'bout a scar and"**

Sa voix, bien que moins puissante que d'habitude était magnifique. Elle rejoignit le groupe et entama la chorégraphie avec eux pendant que Finn s'avançait à son tour.

**"I know I give it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies  
You know I'm trying hard to take it back"**

Il repartit à son tour, laissant la place à Sam et Quinn dont les voix s'accordaient parfaitement bien.

**[Sam]  
"So if by the time the bar closes"**

**[Sam & Quinn]  
"And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home"**

Le reste des New Directions s'avança et entama le refrain ensemble, leurs voix s'harmonisaient magnifiquement bien. Ce moment était parfait.

**"Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun"**

Ils finirent la chanson de la même manière qu'ils l'avaient commencée. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de chorégraphie dans leur numéro mais l'interprétation était tellement belle et sincère que la foule se leva et les acclama.

Ce fut un spectacle fantastique et magique. Ces adolescents formaient un groupe de personnes qui s'aimaient pour ce qu'ils étaient et ils arrivaient parfaitement à le montrer.

Le rideau se ferma sur eux pendant qu'ils saluaient alors que la foule était toujours en délire. Ils n'en étaient pas certains mais ils pouvaient sentir qu'ils allaient gagner, et même s'ils perdaient, dans leurs cœurs, ils étaient les vainqueurs car ensemble ils constituaient un groupe uni.

Le rideau était maintenant complètement fermé, ils se serraient dans les bras les uns les autres. Quinn embrassait Puck, tandis que Nick embrassait Jeff. Et à la grande surprise de tous, Finn se jeta sur Rachel et l'embrassa longuement et tendrement. Il finit par finalement se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, et s'écarta. Il y eut un silence, Rachel le regardait sans rien dire. Finn voulut partir mais elle lui attrapa fermement le poignet, mit ses mains sur son visage et l'embrassa à son tour. Parmi tout ce débordement d'affection, Santana remarqua que Blaine regardait Kurt amoureusement.

Tout le monde était heureux, ils avaient tout donné sur scène et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour ce petit groupe d'amis.

Mais tout ne pouvait pas être parfait. Il y eut un bruit sourd. Tout le monde se retourna d'un seul coup. Blaine se précipita sur sa sœur qui venait de s'évanouir sous les yeux ébahis du reste des New Directions.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et mis la tête de Caroline sur ses genoux. Il pleurait.

**Blaine:**Caro, réveille- toi, c'est pas le moment. Réveille-toi!

Il commença à la secouer en pleurant de plus en plus.

**Blaine:**Putain, mais appelez une ambulance, merde !

Kurt sembla être celui qui sortit le plus vite de sa torpeur, il prit rapidement son portable et appela les secours.

**Kurt:**Oui, bonjour, on aurait besoin rapidement d'une ambulance au lycée McKinley, une jeune fille vient de faire un malaise après notre prestation, elle est évanouie et son pouls est faible. D'accord, à tout de suite. *Il raccrocha.* Il faut l'emmener aux vestiaires. Sam porte- la.

**Blaine:**Je veux la porter, c'est ma petite sœur.

Kurt s'approcha lentement de Blaine, lui prit les mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**Kurt:**Blaine, tu n'es pas en état, tu risquerais surtout de lui faire mal, ce dont personne n'a envie ici. Donc Sam va l'emmener dans les vestiaires en attendant que l'ambulance arrive.

Blaine acquiesça et plongea son visage dans le torse de Kurt pendant que celui-ci le serrait dans ses bras. Sam amena Caroline aux vestiaires.

L'ambulance arriva peu de temps après. Blaine, Sam et Kurt furent les seuls à pouvoir monter dans le camion, tandis que les autres restèrent au lycée. Ils y arrivèrent vite et y retrouvèrent les parents de Blaine et Cooper. Dès qu'il vit sa mère Blaine courra vers elle et pleura dans ses bras.

**Blaine:**Oh mon Dieu, snif maman, j'ai tellement peur, tu ne peux pas savoir.

Sa mère le serra contre elle pour lui montrer son soutien. Son père les observait avec dédain.

**Charles:**Blaine, redresse-toi donc et soit un homme pour une fois, ou au moins conduit toi comme tel.

Blaine leva les yeux et regarda son père avec une haine sans nom, Kurt n'avait jamais vu ça.

**Blaine:**Ta fille est sur un lit d'hôpital et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est combien tu es désespéré par le fait que je sois gay! Mais tu sais quoi papa, c'est ce que je suis et ça ne changera jamais, tu m'entends! Pauvre con!

Blaine cracha à la gueule de son père. Le sang de celui-ci ne fit qu'un tour et il envoya son poing dans la figure de son fils.

Blaine releva les yeux avec dignité, il ne pleurait pas mais son nez était en sang.

**Blaine:**Tu es heureux maintenant ? Tu m'as frappé ? Ca te fait plaisir. Tu peux recommencer mais ce n'est pas ça qui me fera changer, je suis et je resterai toujours une tapette.

Il le regarda avec un air de défi. Personne ne parlait, tous les observaient, choqués par le geste de Charles Anderson. Sam éprouvait de plus en plus de mépris pour cet homme, tandis que Kurt était tout simplement sous le choc tout comme Lydia et Cooper Anderson. Charles allait parler quand un médecin arriva.

**Médecin:**Excusez-moi, vous êtes de la famille de Caroline Anderson?

Tous acquiescèrent.

**Médecin:**Bien, son cas n'est pas alarmant, elle a fait une baisse de tension due à de la sous alimentation. Ce qui est fortement déconseillé dans son état.

**Lydia:**Son état ? Que voulez-vous dire, docteur ?

**Médecin:**Eh bien, votre fille est enceinte!

* * *

**Petite précision puisque l'on va surement me poser la question, on va dire que dans cette fiction Quinn n'est pas tomber enceinte et le fait que ce soit elle est un indice pour vous :D**

**Alors des avis? Ce chapitre vous a t-il plu? **

**J'attend vos reviews pour le savoir! Gros Gleesous d'amour :D**

**xoxo Lo'**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour, bonjour :D **

**Alors j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire avant que vous ne lisiez ce chapitre ! Tout d'abord, nous avons atteints les 100 reviews et ça franchement je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, vous être géniales, je suis vraiment mais quand je dis vraiment c'est vraiment heureuse qu'elle plaise :D Ça me fous presque les larmes aux yeux alors imaginez ! DONC UN ÉNORME MERCI ET CONTINUEZ COMME CA :P**

**Une annonce moins joyeuse, je ne posterais pas pendant les vacances puisque comme la dernière fois je ne dispose pas de connexion internet et ça me permettra de prendre de l'avance puisque je l'annonce Teenage Dream est bientôt terminé au niveau de l'écriture :3**

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vous prépare quelque chose quand la fin de TD aura sonner ! **

**Un énorme merci encore et toujours à Céline pour son superbe travail, je sais que je me répète mais elle fait vraiment du superbe boulots à chaque chapitre :D**

**Et merci à vous qui lisez et faites vivre ma fiction, je ne regrette pas mettre inscrite sur ce site!**

**Sur ceux Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 15:**

Suite à l'annonce du médecin, il y eut un énorme silence. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient sous le choc. Elles regardaient le docteur avec étonnement comme si ce qu'il venait de dire n'était qu'une simple blague et qu'il allait se mettre à rire en se moquant d'eux. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait absolument pas d'une farce, c'était bien la réalité: Caroline Anderson, une jeune fille de seize ans était enceinte.

Le médecin les regardait, tour à tour, attendant une réaction d'un des membres de la famille Anderson. Il fixa d'abord le père mais celui-ci ne disait rien, il dirigea alors son regard vers Lydia. Celle-ci, remarquant que le docteur attendait une réponse de sa part, se décida à prendre la parole.

**Lydia:**Mais, hum, vous en êtes sûr et certain, Monsieur ?

**Médecin:**Je n'ai aucun doute, Madame.

La femme soupira longuement.

**Lydia:**On pourra la voir quand ?

**Médecin:**Dans une dizaine de minutes à peu près, le temps qu'elle se remette de ses émotions.

Madame Anderson hocha la tête et le médecin put partir tranquillement. Tout le monde resta plongé dans un long mutisme jusqu'au moment où Charles explosa, poussa Blaine contre l'un des murs de l'hôpital et commença à lui hurler dessus.

**Charles:**Tout ça c'est uniquement de ta faute! Espèce de petit idiot égocentrique ! A vouloir changer de lycée, sans aucune raison et à entrainer ta petite sœur dans tes plans à deux balles, elle est enceinte d'un sale batard à cause de toi ! Tu ne sers vraiment à rien Blaine, tu me fais honte, tu ne mérites même pas d'être un Anderson, tu salies notre nom avec ta maladie et tu contamines ta sœur, elle suit le même chemin que toi et devient une traînée !

Il allait continuer sur sa lancée quand il reçu un magistral coup de poing de la part d'une personne dont Charles n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle fut capable d'un tel geste. Blaine, ainsi que le reste des personnes présentes, lança un regard complètement ahuri à Sam. Son meilleur ami venait de frapper son père.

Monsieur Anderson, qui avait le nez en sang, releva la tête et dirigea son regard vers le blond, il semblait dans une colère folle et s'apprêtait sûrement à répliquer mais Sam prit la parole avant lui.

**Sam:**Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect vous n'êtes qu'un sale con Monsieur Anderson. Vous ne voyez même pas la chance que vous avez d'avoir une magnifique femme et de superbes enfants, vous gâchez tout juste parce que vous êtes plein de préjugés. Et je vous rappelle que les préjugés ce n'est que de l'ignorance et être gay n'est pas une maladie, de même qu'attendre un bébé à seize ans n'est pas ce qui fait de votre fille une trainée, il s'agit juste d'un accident. Vous agissez comme un imbécile et vous risquez de tout perdre à cause de votre débilité. Sachez juste en passant que je ne suis pas gay, je suis juste quelqu'un de tolérant et je suis le meilleur ami de votre fils, ce qui ne veux pas dire qu'il va me sauter dessus parce que je suis un homme. Ce n'est pas un prédateur, c'est une personne comme les autres qui mérite comme tout le monde le respect. Monsieur Anderson, j'éprouvais de la colère et de la rancœur à votre propos à cause de tout ce que m'a raconté Blaine mais maintenant vous me faites juste pitié.

Et il partit. Il y eut un nouveau silence jusqu'à ce que Lydia reprenne la parole.

**Lydia:**Il a totalement raison Charles, c'est pour cela que je veux que tu ailles chercher tes affaires à la maison maintenant et que tu sois parti avant ce soir, je demande le divorce.

**Charles:**Es-tu sérieuse Lydia? Tu n'es rien sans moi!

**Blaine:**Maman n'a pas besoin de toi pour exister, elle s'en sortira beaucoup mieux sans toi.

**Charles:**Arrête de me parler Blaine, je ne veux plus avoir à faire à toi.

Il allait certainement lui foutre une baffe une fois de plus lorsque Kurt s'interposa.

**Kurt:**Je pense que vous ne devriez pas faire ça.

Charles se tourna vers cette voix que l'on n'avait pas entendue depuis l'entrée dans l'ambulance.

**Charles:**Qui es-tu toi ? Et d'où tu oses m'adresser la parole?

**Kurt:**Hum, je m'appelle Kurt, je suis dans la chorale avec Blaine.

Monsieur Anderson se tourna vers son fils et lui lança un regard mauvais avant de refaire face à Kurt.

**Charles:**Tu es à n'en pas douter, une des ses amies tafioles. Reste loin de moi.

Kurt déglutit mais ne répliqua pas. A quoi bon? Cet homme était une ordure.

**Blaine:**C'est un de mes amis et je t'interdis de lui parler sur ce ton. Maintenant, va t-en, personne ici ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec toi.

Charles Anderson repartit furieux, laissant le reste de la famille Anderson et Kurt au calme.

**Blaine:**Je suis fier que tu l'aies enfin quitté maman.

Il prit sa mère dans ses bras et Cooper se joignit à leur câlin. Kurt se sentit vite de trop. Ce n'était pas sa place, il connaissait à peine Blaine et encore moins sa famille.

**Kurt:**Je vais m'en aller maintenant. Au revoir Blaine, Cooper, Madame Anderson, ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

Le bouclé releva la tête et se détacha de l'étreinte de sa mère après que celle-ci lui est glissée quelques mots à l'oreille en chuchotant de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à les entendre.

**Lydia:**Ecoute Blaine, j'ai bien deviné que tu avais souffert, mais ce garçon a l'air d'être une perle. De plus, j'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais, ne le laisse pas filer.

Blaine avait souri à sa mère et était parti rejoindre le châtain qui s'apprêtait à sortir de l'hôpital. Il le héla, le garçon se retourna et fut surpris lorsque Blaine le serra longuement dans ses bras.

**Blaine:**Merci beaucoup Kurt.

Et il laissa le châtain partir, ce dernier était d'ailleurs très rouge. Blaine retourna vers la chambre de sa sœur, il toqua et entra. Il s'attendait à la trouver en compagnie de sa mère et de son frère mais il vit une tout autre personne qui était à ses côtés, il s'agissait de Sam et apparemment Blaine venait d'interrompre une dispute. En effet, Caroline et Sam semblaient tous les deux très rouges et très énervés.

Sam se leva et sortit de la chambre tout en ayant fait une accolade à son meilleur ami avant de partir, il lui indiqua qu'ils en parleraient plus tard. Le bouclé s'avança lentement et se posa près de sa petite sœur.

**Blaine:**Tu m'as fait très peur tu sais.

**Caroline:** J'en suis consciente et j'en suis affreusement désolée.

**Blaine:**Tu le sais depuis longtemps?

Caroline n'eut même pas besoin de lui demander ce à quoi il faisait allusion, elle savait que Blaine était maintenant au courant.

**Caroline:**J'avais du retard, je ne pensais pas que c'était grave puisque ça m'arrive souvent, mes règles ne sont pas régulières. Puis quand j'ai vu que j'avais plus de deux semaines et que je me suis souvenue ne pas avoir utilisé de préservatif lors de mon dernier rapport sexuel, j'ai juste compris. Mais j'étais paniquée, je ne savais pas quoi faire alors j'ai rien dit, mais Quinn a compris tout à l'heure. Oh mon dieu que je suis stupide, c'est tellement cliché, j'ai seize ans et je suis enceinte, juste parce que j'ai oublié de mettre une capote une fois! Je m'en veux tellement.

Blaine avait d'abord été en colère contre sa sœur même s'il savait que ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute mais maintenant il était juste triste pour elle, elle était jeune et la décision qu'elle prendrait allait changer le reste de sa vie.

**Blaine:**C'est Sam le père ?

**Caroline:**Non.

**Blaine:**Ecoute, je suis peut être un mec mais je sais compter et je suppose que c'était la raison de votre dispute. Il ne veut pas le garder ?

Blaine ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son meilleur ami, avoir un enfant tout en étant ado doit être terrifiant et il pouvait parfaitement comprendre Sam sur ce point- là.

**Caroline:**Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas lui et qu'il pouvait partir et il s'est énervé. Je lui ai menti.

**Blaine:**Putain Caro' t'abuses, c'est Sam, ce n'est pas un crétin. Il est capable de t'aider même s'il est terrifié. Pourquoi tu lui as menti ?

**Caroline:**Parce que je suis amoureuse de lui et j'ai affreusement peur de souffrir, Blaine.

Sa sœur baissa la tête et des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues. Blaine prit tendrement ses mains entre les siennes et lui fit relever la tête.

**Blaine:**Ecoute Caro', tu dois lui dire et lui laisser une chance, car même si tu ne lui en parles pas, tu vas souffrir. C'est le père de ton bébé, vous devez prendre une décision tous les deux, ensemble.

Caroline le regarda longuement et éclata en sanglots, Blaine la prit tendrement dans ses bras tandis qu'elle continuait de pleurer. Elle finit par se calmer au bout d'une bonne demi-heure et reprit la parole.

**Caroline:**Très bien, j'irais parler à Sam si tu vas parler à Kurt.

xXxXx

Kurt venait de partir de l'hôpital et se rendit directement au lycée, il fallait que quelqu'un prévienne Monsieur Schuester de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Caroline et Kurt voulait également savoir s'ils avaient gagné les Communales et foutu une pâtée à ce connard de Smythe.

Kurt arriva sur le parking du lycée et se dirigea vers l'entrée lorsque quelqu'un lui barra la route.

**Kurt:**Casse-toi de mon chemin Smythe.

**Sebastian:**C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton copain, Kurtie ? C'est pas terrible!

**Kurt:**Tu n'es pas mon copain, tu n'es plus rien, juste une pauvre merde, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi.

Et il contourna Sebastian prêt à partir la tête haute.

**Sebastian:**Je suis sûr que tu pleures la nuit, que tu n'as plus confiance en personne, surtout envers les hommes et que tu refuses de retomber amoureux. J'ai bien réussi mon coup, on dirait.

Kurt s'arrêta dans sa lancée, Sebastian avait totalement vu juste, c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Même s'il essayait de convaincre tout le monde qu'il allait mieux, il était beaucoup plus affecté que ce qu'il laissait paraître. En effet, l'énorme cicatrice affective se trouvant au niveau de son cœur venait à peine de se refermer. Il souffla un bon coup et se retourna afin de regarder son ex petit ami droit dans les yeux afin que ce dernier écoute bien attentivement ce que Kurt s'apprêtait à lui dire.

**Kurt:**Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point j'ai eu mal, tu m'as brisé le coeur Sebastian. Pendant plusieurs semaines je n'étais que larmes, tristesse et colère. J'étais profondément et indéfiniment amoureux de toi mais j'ai une surprise pour toi, c'est terminé, j'arrête de souffrir. J'ai dis, juste après notre rupture, à ma meilleure amie que je ne retomberais plus jamais amoureux. Elle a essayé de me faire comprendre que je faisais erreur mais je ne l'ai pas écoutée, j'étais trop enfermé dans mes convictions, mais je me rends compte maintenant et grâce à toi, que j'avais tort. J'ai appris de mes erreurs et tous les hommes ne sont pas des salauds comme toi et un jour, je rencontrerais celui qui m'aime vraiment et qui ne veux pas seulement jouer avec mon cul. J'ai pitié de toi Sebastian puisque quand je serais avec cet homme, toi tu seras seul.

Kurt partit laissant Sebastian complètement sous le choc des paroles prononcées par le beau châtain. Il fut prit de sentiments inconnus jusqu'à présent à ses yeux, il éprouvait du remord et de la tristesse.

Kurt arriva dans les vestiaires ou tout le reste de la chorale attendait mis à part Caro, Sam et Blaine. Rachel fut celle qui le remarqua la première, elle vint jusqu'à lui après avoir légèrement embrassé Finn qui rougit de plaisir. Elle le prit tendrement dans ses bras tout en lui prenant la main et l'emmena de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve près des autres qui l'interrogeaient du regard.

**Kurt:**Elle va bien, juste un petit malaise, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, je pense que ce sera à elle de vous en faire part. Sam et Blaine sont restés près d'elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien.

Il ajouta les derniers mots tout en lançant un regard à Quinn en hochant la tête.

**Kurt:**Et pour les résultats ?

Ils baissèrent tous la tête, Kurt comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Ils avaient perdu et Sebastian avait gagné.

**Santana:**On est vraiment désolé Kurt...Désolé que tu n'aies pas pu voir la tête de Smythe quand ils ont annoncés qu'on était les grands gagnants.

Kurt releva les yeux en souriant comme un fou, il était heureux. Ils avaient gagné, ils avaient réussi parce qu'ils étaient soudés, ils avaient réussi parce qu'ils étaient une famille. Ils firent un câlin groupé. Kurt était ravi il avait une magnifique famille. Il ne lui manquait plus que l'amour.

xXxXx

_**"On a gagné! On a battu ce sale con! Bisous :) -Kurt"**_

Un énorme sourire éclata sur le visage de Blaine, ce sourire n'était même pas dû au fait qu'ils avaient vaincu cette sale tête de fouine, même s'il en était extrêmement heureux. Ce qui faisait vraiment sourire Blaine comme un imbécile c'était le fait que parmi tous les membres du Glee Club, ce soit Kurt qui lui ait envoyé le message. En plus, il avait ajouté un "bisou" accompagné d'un smiley.

Les Anderson étaient, dans leur voiture, en chemin pour rentrer chez eux. Cooper et Lydia à l'avant, tandis que Caroline et Blaine avaient pris place à l'arrière. La jeune fille avait bien évidemment remarqué l'énorme sourire qui ornait le beau visage de son frère. Elle était obligée de l'embêter, c'était son devoir et surtout l'un de ses passe-temps favoris.

**Caroline:**Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme un idiot ?

Blaine rougit, son sourire perdit un peu de son éclat et devint un petit sourire très léger.

**Blaine:**On a gagné les Communales.

Il lui répondit en haussant les épaules, mais Caroline n'était pas dupe.

**Caroline:**Tu vas sérieusement me faire croire à moi, que c'est pour ça que tu souris comme un imbécile en mal d'amour!

Blaine ne lui répondit pas mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, elle prit d'un geste rapide mais efficace le portable des mains de son frère. Celui-ci essaya tant bien que mal de le récupérer, il réussit mais c'était trop tard Caroline avait vu ce qu'elle voulait voir.

**Caroline:**T'es trop mignon ! C'est parce que c'est ton Kurtie d'amour qui t'écrit! C'est trop chou!

Blaine se mit à bouder dans son coin. A peine furent-ils arrivés qu'il courra jusque dans sa chambre. Certes, il savait que son attitude était celle d'un gamin de trois ans et encore, mais il détestait quand sa sœur se moquait volontairement de lui comme ça. Car quand elle parlait de Kurt ou même de quelqu'un d'autre, elle parlait d'amour et Blaine n'était pas doué en amour.

Bien sûr, sa charmante sœur ne daigna pas frapper à la porte, et vint directement s'assoir près de lui sur son lit. Il allait l'engueuler lorsqu'elle lui tendit un pot de glace à la menthe et aux pépites de chocolat, si elle le prenait par les sentiments aussi... Ils mangèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille brise enfin le silence, tout en continuant à manger et à fixer le plafond.

**Caroline:**Je vais parler avec Sam. Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure à l'hôpital Blaine, je ne te forcerais pas à parler à Kurt, tu le feras quand tu te sentiras prêt. Je vais parler à Sam parce qu'il a le droit de savoir qu'il va être papa mais j'ai tellement peur, tu sais. J'ai eu quelques petites semaines pour y penser et je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire avec ce bébé. Je suis effrayée parce que je suis jeune mais c'est mon bébé et si le destin me le donne maintenant c'est peut-être parce que plus tard je ne pourrais pas ou plus en avoir et puis c'est un petit être qui n'a rien demandé à personne. Je sais parfaitement que ça va être très dur si je le garde mais je ne veux pas le tuer, ni le faire adopter. J'en ai parlé avec Quinn, elle m'a dit qu'elle connaissait quelqu'un dans ma situation, qui avait fait adopté son enfant et que cela resterait à jamais pour cette personne un déchirement. Donc oui, j'ai certainement déjà pris ma décision sans le vouloir puisque je vais garder mon bébé mais ce n'est pas seulement le mien, il a un père et il a son mot à dire.

Blaine ne répondit pas tout de suite, il se contenta de s'approcher et de prendre tendrement sa sœur dans ses bras, elle pleurait.

**Blaine:**Quand est-ce que tu es devenue aussi intelligente et réfléchie ? Quand est-ce que tu as grandi? Quand es-tu devenue une adulte? Une jeune femme qui assume les conséquences de ses actes. Sache ma chérie, que quoi que tu décides je suis fier de toi, tu es la meilleure sœur au monde et je suis ravi d'être ton frère, je suis aussi heureux de devenir tonton. Je suis tellement fier de ce que tu es devenue. Je te promets d'aller parler à Kurt le plus vite possible et de lui avouer ce que je ressens. Sauf qu'il ya un problème, je crois que je ne suis pas aussi courageux que toi et j'ai terriblement peur.

**Caroline:**Tu sais Blaine, je t'ai toujours admiré parce que tu es quelqu'un de très réfléchi, mais tu es tellement coincé. Franchement, fait quelque chose de déraisonnable et de spontané pour une fois. Ne réfléchit pas!

Elle resta quelques instants avec lui puis retourna finalement dans sa chambre en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Blaine regarda l'heure, il était 21h30, il n'était pas très tard. Sa sœur avait raison, il devait faire quelque chose de fou pour une fois, il devait se lâcher et vivre sa vie à fond, il était jeune après tout. Il prit sa voiture, alla jusqu'à la maison qu'il cherchait, toqua et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il eut un grand sourire.

**Kurt:**Blaine? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fa..

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Blaine se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. Kurt choqué, ne lui rendit pas son baiser. Blaine sembla alors prendre conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se recula complètement gêné et partit, laissant Kurt sur le devant de sa porte, totalement sous le choc.

* * *

**Voilà enfin le premier bisou Klainien :D Vous vous attendiez à ce qu'il soit comme ça ? :D Laissez moi vos impréssisons dans pleins pleins de reviews ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir :D **

**xoxo Lo'**


	16. Chapter 16

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre suite à ces deux semaines de vacances, je suis d'ailleurs désolé de ne pas avoir pu publier durant celles-ci et de vous laisser avec cette fin hum sadique? :P

Bref, je remercie ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review, auquel je vais répondre pour une fois :P et à chaque fois si j'ai le temps à partir de maintenant.

Je remercie encore et toujours Céline qui rend surement ma petite histoire beaucoup plus agréable à lire ;)

Réponses aux reviews:

**Fabien: **Oui le premier bisou est enfin arrivé :P Merci beaucoup, voici la suite ;)

**mmlabr: **Merci c'est gentil ;) Oui je ne les voyais pas perdre :P Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément très romantique mais ils vont se rattraper plus tard! Bonne lecture :D

**NobodySaidItWasEasy: **Oh mon dieu, merci c'est super gentil, c'est l'un de mes préférés aussi :D Le père de Blaine et Caro est un salaud :P Hey oui enfin! Je te laisse découvrir sa réaction, j'espère ne pas te décevoir ... :$

**Au clair de ma plume: **Oui Blainou a su prendre des risques! Est ce que ça va payer ? Je ne t'en veux pas mais je t'encourage à continuer :P Bonne lecture et merci :D

**La Gleek 72: **C'est vrai? Il t'a plus même si ce n'était pas le summum du romantisme? Je suis d'accord, moi aussi je veux lui claquer la gueu** ! Tu vas savoir pour le Samoline dans ce chapitre ;) Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Chapitre 16:

Caroline se réveilla en sursaut quand quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre. Elle eut la peur de sa vie mais ce n'était personne d'autre que son frère qui était dans un état pas possible, il tournait en rond dans la pièce tout en parlant de façon inintelligible. Caroline ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, il avait l'air totalement bouleversée ce qui était une première pour Blaine Anderson qui avait jusqu'alors toujours tout contrôlé. Le mec devant elle ne ressemblait en rien à son frère. En effet, ce dernier ne serait jamais venu la réveiller un soir de semaine alors qu'elle venait de sortir de l'hôpital. Caroline devina alors qu'il y avait un problème qui devait être assez grave, pour que Blaine Anderson ait une telle attitude.

Caroline se leva, alla à la rencontre de son frère et lui prit la main gentiment pour éviter de lui faire peur, elle l'amena ensuite lentement sur son lit où ils s'assirent tous les deux. Blaine s'était enfin calmé, il était même devenu silencieux.

**Caroline:**Qu'est- ce qu'il se passe Blainey?

C'était le surnom qu'elle lui donnait lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Elle n'avait pas dit ça de façon à paraitre moqueuse, mais plutôt de manière totalement enfantine, affectueuse et naturelle. Caroline n'avait pas utilisé ce tendre petit nom depuis des années car leur père trouvait ça totalement idiot pour des personnes de leurs âges. Ce qualificatif lui était revenu tellement spontanément, comme avant. Sauf que rien n'était plus comme avant, Caroline était enceinte et son frère était en total panique sur son lit. Tout ça ne ressemblait aucunement à la vie qu'ils avaient eue plus jeunes, mais ce surnom montrait juste à lui seul que malgré les épreuves, ils étaient toujours aussi unis.

**Blaine:**J'ai fait ce que tu m'as conseillé, je suis allé voir Kurt.

**Caroline:**Et que s'est-il passé? Vous avez discuté et il t'a fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé ?

Tout en soupirant longuement et fortement, Blaine prit sa tête entre ses mains.

**Blaine:**Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris Caro', tu m'as dis de faire un truc déraisonnable et je crois que là c'était vraiment quelque chose d'insensé. Kurt a ouvert la porte et je lui ai genre sauté dessus comme un animal et l'ai contraint à m'embrasser. Cependant, il n'a pas répondu à mon baiser et je me suis enfui en courant comme le dégonflé que je suis. Je crains, je ne ferais rien de ma vie et je finirais tout seul parce que je suis complètement idiot, papa avait raison.

Caroline secoua la tête et prit le visage de Blaine dans ses mains et le releva de façon à ce que le garçon la regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle joua doucement de ses pouces sur les joues, de Blaine qui appuya tendrement sa tête contre les mains de Caroline mais elle sentait bien qu'il n'était pas détendu, son air paniqué se voyait dans ses yeux.

**Caroline:**Blaine, calme-toi. Il a sûrement dû être surpris, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que tu débarques chez lui un dimanche soir et que tu lui sautes dessus. Kurt est quelqu'un de romantique et de censé, c'est un merveilleux garçon, il a évidemment eu peur puisque tu es comme lui d'habitude. Ce n'est pas grave, tu as fait ce que tu voulais faire sur le moment et c'était la meilleure chose à faire, tu voulais l'embrasser et tu l'as fait. Et ne crois surtout pas tout ce que papa a essayé de te rentrer dans le crâne, il avait totalement tord. Je suis certaine que tu auras une énorme carrière, tout le monde parlera de toi, tout le monde t'apprécieras et je serais très heureuse de pouvoir me vanter d'être ta sœur auprès des journalistes. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire Blaine Anderson, tu es mon modèle et je t'aime énormément.

**Blaine:**Je t'aime aussi. Merci, merci pour tout.

Le jeune bouclé s'approcha de sa petite sœur et la serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer, puis ils s'allongèrent et s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme ils le faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Lydia Anderson passa par la chambre de sa fille à ce moment là, curieuse de voir la lumière encore allumée à cette heure-là, elle entrebâilla la porte et un grand sourire s'afficha lorsqu'elle vit le tableau qui se peignait devant ses yeux. Elle avait des enfants extraordinaires et elle les aimait tous les trois plus que tout au monde.

**xxxx**

Kurt Hummel arriva au lycée en retard, mal coiffé, habillé très simplement et avec des poches sous les yeux. Cela n'était absolument pas son habitude et c'est ce qui questionna fortement Rachel Berry.

Elle s'excusa auprès de son petit ami, Finn Hudson et partit à la rencontre de son meilleur ami qui était devant son casier en train de le fixer. Elle claqua la porte du casier ce qui sembla réveiller Kurt qui se tourna vers elle, elle mit ses petits poings sur ses hanches et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**Rachel:**Tu m'expliques?

**Kurt:**Blaine m'a embrassé.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Rachel, un sourire qui se fana vite quand elle se fit la remarqu) que si Klaine était en mode #On, Kurt n'aurait jamais cette attitude, il serait bien au contraire rayonnant.

**Rachel:**Comment ça c'est passé ? Pourquoi ressembles tu à un zombie alors que Blaine-Beau-Goss-Gay t'as embrassé, franchement explique-moi!

**Kurt:** Il est venu sonner chez moi hier soir tard. J'ai été très surpris mais comme on est ami, je lui ai ouvert et là, il m'a sauté dessus sans un mot et m'a embrassé. Il embrasse très très bien mais j'étais tellement surpris que je suis resté figé, et il s'est enfuit en courant. Je suis vite remonté dans ma chambre, j'ai essayé de dormir mais en vain, je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser. Tu sais, je l'aime beaucoup et j'ai complètement oublié Sebastian, mais j'ai tellement peur de trop m'attacher à Blaine et que finalement il me laisse tomber. Je ne veux pas que mon cœur soit brisé une nouvelle fois.

Rachel s'arrêta au milieu du couloir après le monologue de Kurt, elle lui prit la main et le traina vers une salle déserte. Ils y entrèrent tous les deux, elle le fit s'assoir et prit une autre chaise et se plaça en face de son meilleur ami.

**Rachel:**Ecoute Kurt, est- ce que tu aimes Blaine ?

**Kurt:**Non, je ne l'aime pas. Je ne te mens pas, je ne le connais pas assez pour l'aimer mais j'ai peur d'être en train de tomber amoureux de lui et ça me fait vraiment peur.

**Rachel:**Kurt, je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu as à faire, tu es assez grand pour prendre tes propres décisions seul. Mais je peux tout de même te donner des conseils. Blaine est loin d'être comme Sebastian, la preuve lui aussi s'est fait avoir par ce sale type, vous êtes un peu dans la même merde. Je sais très bien que tu es toujours dans ton délire de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux pour ne plus souffrir, mais tu te rends compte que tu risques )autant de souffrir en vivant seul que sans amour? Blaine est quelqu'un de bien et je sais de source sûre qu'il a des sentiments pour toi. Après je ne peux pas te dire comment s'est arrivé, il est certainement tombé sous ton charme sans s'en rendre compte et vu comme il est, il doit carrément être flippé parce qu'il t'a embrassé et que tu n'as rien répondu. Si tu ne veux pas tenter ta chance avec lui, juste dit lui.

Elle partit ensuite après lui avoir fait un léger baiser sur le front laissant Kurt dans ses pensées.

**xxxx**

Sam était devant la maison des Anderson en ce lundi matin, il avait d'abord voulu aller en cours mais quand il avait vu que Blaine était venu seul au lycée, il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, il était directement remonté dans sa voiture et avait roulé à toute vitesse jusque chez les Anderson. Il était maintenant sur le perron et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'était plus du tout certain de savoir si son idée était la bonne. Mais il était là, c'était trop tard. Il tapa doucement à la porte d'entrée et attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre des pas dans les escaliers puis jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il n'était pas venu ici depuis un sacré moment et n'aurait jamais pensé revenir chez son meilleur ami pour parler avec la sœur de ce dernier qui lui ouvrit, plus belle que jamais au naturel. Caroline était magnifique et au naturel elle l'était encore plus.

**Caroline:**Sam? Blaine est déjà parti au lycée.

**Sam:** Je sais, c'est toi que je suis venue voir.

**Caroline:**Moi? Oh, hum et bien rentre.

Elle se poussa de devant la porte de façon à le laisser entrer et l'amena au salon où elle lui proposa à boire. Sam accepta un verre d'eau, elle en but un aussi. C'était très silencieux, aucun des deux ne parlait jusqu'à ce que Caroline prenne la parole.

**Caroline:**Pourquoi tu voulais me voir?

**Sam:**Je voulais savoir qui était le père de ton enfant et te dire que je vous souhaitais tout le bonheur du monde.

**Caroline:**C'est toi espèce d'idiot, je t'ai menti. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas une pute, je ne couche pas avec tout le monde, Sam Evans.

Sam la regarda un air choqué collé au visage. Caroline avait des larmes qui coulait sur son beau visage, ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse mais des larmes de colère. Voyant que Sam ne répondait pas, elle partit en courant à l'étage. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et courut à sa rencontre, il se souvenait où se trouvait sa chambre. Il entra sans frapper pour trouver la jeune fille allongée sur son lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même, en pleurs. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et se posa sur le bord du lit.

**Sam:**Pourquoi tu m'as menti?

Caroline se releva doucement et s'approcha lentement du garçon de façon à se retrouver assise prés de lui.

**Caroline:**J'avais peur que tu penses que j'avais fait exprès de tomber enceinte et que tu me rejettes.

**Sam:**Je n'aurais jamais fait ça, tu me connais, non?

**Caroline:**Oui, je te connais en temps que Sam Evans, le tombeur de ses dames et le meilleur ami de mon grand frère. La vérité c'est que j'étais amoureuse de toi et je le suis encore. J'avais peur de souffrir parce que je savais que pour toi c'était juste l'histoire d'une nuit et que tu me verrais toujours comme la petite sœur casse- couille.

Sam se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui prit doucement la main. Elle tourna alors son beau visage et ses yeux brillants de larmes rencontrèrent ceux de Sam. Il s'approcha lentement et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, c'était doux et magique.

**Sam:** Il y a bien longtemps que je ne te considère plus comme ma petite sœur, Caroline Anderson et puis je ne couche pas avec mes frères et sœurs, ce serait assez étrange. Je t'avoue qu'au début, je voulais seulement coucher avec toi, parce que tu es grave sexy et que tu n'es plus la petite fille boutonneuse que tu étais avant mais j'ai vite abandonné l'idée parce qu'il y avait Blaine et que oui, tu étais sa petite sœur et que je ne voulais pas le perdre juste pour une histoire de baise. Sauf que j'ai réappris à te connaitre et je me suis juste rendu compte que je tombais atrocement amoureux de toi, Caroline Anderson. Et je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire avec cet enfant, notre enfant mais je te suivrais quoique tu décides.

Caroline pleurait à chaudes larmes maintenant, elle souriait à travers ses pleurs et lui sauta au cou pour l'embrassait une fois de plus. Ils s'allongèrent l'un à coté de l'autre dans le lit ne se doutant absolument pas de ce qui allait se passer au lycée McKinley.

**xxxx**

Blaine était assis dans la salle de chant près de Nick et Jeff puisque Sam avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas venir en cours et de ne pas le prévenir. Il avait évité Kurt toute la journée, mais celui-ci n'avait apparemment pas non plus cherché à lui parler. Monsieur Shuester était en train de d'expliquer le fait qu'il fallait absolument que pour les Régionales, il soit mieux préparé, qu'il y ait plus de danse dans leur numéro, ce qui n'était pas du tout du goût de Puck, Finn ou encore Mercedes qui râlaient en disant qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'ils dansent. Ils se disputaient tous encore quand un bruit survint. C'était un coup de feu. Aussitôt les disputes cessèrent.

Quelqu'un à McKinley était armé.

Plus personne ne parlait, tous se regardaient, effrayé. Monsieur Shuester leur intimait à tous de continuer de se taire et de se déplacer lentement vers le fond de la salle. Au moment où ils s'assirent tous par terre, la porte s'ouvrit avec pertes et fracas sur Sebastian, une arme à la main. Tout le monde le fixa.

**Santana:**Pose cette arme, Seb. Ne fait pas plus de connerie que tu n' en as déjà faite.

**Sebastian:**Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, espèce de salope, tu ne sais rien de ma vie, tu es ma soi-disant cousine mais tu préfères défendre Anderson plutôt que moi. Tu espérais te le taper, comme tous les autres, c'est ça Lopez? Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une pute.

**Blaine:**Ne lui parle pas comme ça, espèce de connard.

Blaine était rouge et énervé, il n'avait pas le droit d'insulter Santana comme ça. Il allait se lever et foutre une bonne baigne à ce salop lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était armé et que ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution. Sebastian leur fit signe à tous de s'aligner contre le mur, ce qu'ils firent évidemment vu le beau 38 qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il se positionna devant Santana en lui lançant un regard qui fit froid dans le dos avant de lui foutre une énorme baffe, tellement forte qu'elle tomba sous la violence du choc. Blaine voulut s'approcher pour voir si elle allait bien mais l'arme de Sebastian pointée dans sa direction l'en dissuada. Il leva les mains en l'air, tout en soutenant le regard de Sebastian, Santana, elle gémissait au sol.

**Blaine:**Pourquoi tu fais ça Sebastian?

Ce dernier émit un rire face à la question de Blaine, un rire sadique et dur, un rire sans joie, un rire à vous à glacer le sang.

**Sebastian:**Tu me demandes pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça? Est-ce que tu es seulement sérieux? Toi et le blanc bec vous m'avez laissé tomber en même temps, on a perdu les Communales, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps, ma vie est fichue, je n'ai plus rien à perdre!

**Kurt:**Tu crois vraiment que ta vie est terminée parce que tu as perdu deux petits copains et les Communales. Il y a des choses beaucoup plus difficiles dans la vie, Smythe. Tu es pathétique et incroyablement égoïste et en plus de ça, tu oses venir dans notre lycée pour nous menacer d'une arme, pauvre type.

Sebastian s'approcha vite de Kurt prêt à tirer mais Blaine lui sauta dessus pour l'en empêcher mais Sebastian paniqua et le coup partit tout de même.

Il y eut un hurlement de douleur.

Et Blaine tomba à terre, immobile. Une marre de sang près de son corps inerte.

* * *

Je ne suis pas une accro des reviews, j'aime juste les lire et savoir si ce que j'écris est potable... Et j'ai remarqué que j'en avais de moins en moins :/ l'histoire ne vous plait-elle plus?

Sinon merci à ceux qui prennent la peine d'en laisser, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre? Vous y attendiez vous?

A mercredi prochain!

xoxo Lo'


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou (part se cacher dans un coin...) Je suis désolé de ce jour de retard mais j'ai une excuse, j'ai passé la journée dehors et j'étais trop crevée en rentrant hier soir :$**

**Mais la suite est là! Et je voudrais vous remercier pour cet énorme paquet de review, ça m'a presque fait pleurer, un BONHEUR! Ne vous arrêtez pas et qui sait, on pourrait atteindre les 200 à la fin de cette histoire :P**

**Merci encore et toujours à ma Céline qui fait comme chaque semaine un boulot d'enfer! On applaudit Céline :P**

**Bon je vous laisse découvrir l'avenir de ce pauvre Blaine :P**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Fab91: **Oh merci, tu me fais trop plaisir ! Malheureusement, ce n'est plus les vacances pour moi :/ Oui j'ai beaucoup aimé la fusillade mais il manqué peut être un blessé mais après tout ça aurait peut être été trop dramatique...Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

**Stars May Collide: **Oh merci, c'est gentil! Ne t'inquiète je ne comptais pas l'arrêter même si c'est bientôt la fin :/! Oui il fallait bien que ça arriver le "tombage" amoureux de Kurt :P

**Souline: **Oh merci! Oui Nick et Jeff rajoute une petite touche d'humour même si je l'ai est un peu délaisser dans les prochains chapitres :/ Seb vient foutre la merde car c'est le méchant de l'histoire et qu'il fallait qu'il se passe un truc pour que Kurt se rende compte de ses sentiments envers Blaine...Je comprends ce que c'est la flemme mais ne t'arrête pas :D

** : **Je te remercie mais oui il fallait qu'il se passe quelque chose! Merci pour ta review ;), ne t'arrête pas :P

**ambroisine: **Pourquoi Blaine? Parce que c'est mon personnage préféré et j'adore quand il lui arrive des trucs parce que je suis genre trop sadique comme fille! Tu verras dans ce chapitre s'il y meurt ou pas :P Oui j'adore le Samoline, je l'ai trouve trop mignon! Oui Seb est un con ;) La suite c'est maintenant :P Merci pour ta review :D

**mmlabr: **Oui j'adoooooore le Samoline :P Je suis heureuse que vous l'es aimiez tant :P Oui je voulais montrer que Blaine et Caro étaient toujours là, l'un pour l'autre quoiqu'il arrive! La preuve que si je l'ai fait :D Merci pour la review :D

**AmaliaKlaine: **Je sais moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup les longs chapitres mais les miens ne font que 3000 mots environs, je suis désolé... Lors de ma prochaine histoire, ils seront plus long ;)

Merci pour ta review :D Continue :P

**LaGleek72: **Merci, je t'avoue que c'est l'un de mes préférés :P J'adore le Samoline puisque pour Sam n'a pas de fille pour lui dans la série donc je lui en est crée une :P Oui j'aime cette Rachel :P Effectivement Sebastian est un énorme cinglé, je ne te dirais pas si Blainou est vivant tu le sauras bientôt :P La suite c'est maintenant, merci pour la review :P xoxo ;)

**Rikurt36: **Parce que Blainou est mon personnage préféré et que j'adore le faire souffrir et être sadique avec mes lecteurs éè! Me tue pas parce que sinon tu n'auras jamais la suite aha! Tu as la suite maintenant ne t'enerves pas :P Oui je suis désolé, j'ai quelques peu délaissé leur personnage, j'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas pour la suite ? :s Merci pour ta review :D

**NobodySaidItWasEasy: **Tu verras s'il meurt bientôt aha! (Oui je suis sadique :P) Non KLAINE EST MIENS MOUHAHAHA! (désolé manque de sommeil :P) Merci pour ta review :P

**5287DC: **Je me doutais que ça ne plairait pas à tout le monde mais je voulais que Kurt se rende compte de son amour pour Blaine et il fallait qu'il arrive quelque chose! J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite! Merci de ta review :D

**Fen: **J'aime surprendre :D C'est les spoilers qui m'ont donné l'idée car l'episode était pas encore sortit quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre ;) Je suis une vraie sadique il parait mais au moins, ça donne envie de venir lire la suite :P Merci pour ta review ;) (N'hésites pas à continuer :p)

**I'm a dinosaur: **Tu vas le savoir maintenant :D Merci pour ta review même si je pense que tu as voulu me tuer!

* * *

Chapitre 17:

Le bruit d'une sonnerie de téléphone stridente réveilla soudainement Sam et Caroline. La jeune femme saisit son téléphone, c'était sa mère. Caroline se demandait pour quoi sa maman l'appelait à cette heure-ci alors qu'elle était censée travailler en tant qu'infirmière à l'hôpital.

**Caroline: **Maman? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Il est très tard .

La jeune fille entendit un sanglot à l'autre bout du fil, elle comprit alors que sa mère pleurait.

**Caroline: **Maman, c'est papa, il est venu te faire du mal ?

**Lydia: **Non, ce n'est pas ton père. C'est Blaine, il... il...

Elle ne put continuer car elle se remit à pleurer. Caroline, elle, s'agita dans tous les sens, commençant à angoisser.

**Caroline: **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Blaine? Maman, répond!

Sam, à l'entente du prénom de son meilleur ami, se leva et se positionna près de la jeune fille.

**Lydia: **Il y a eu une fusillade au lycée et Blaine s'est jeté devant son ami, Kurt... et un coup est parti. Les médecins ne savent pas s'il va survivre...

Sa mère recommença à pleurer. Caroline était tellement sous le choc qu'elle fut incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion. Elle souffla à sa mère, qui pleurait toujours, qu'elle arrivait le plus vite possible et raccrocha. Elle ne pleurait pas, ne parlait pas et fixait un point devant elle. Ce comportement inquiéta Sam.

**Sam: **Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ma puce?

S'il ne s'était pas passé une chose aussi affreuse, Caroline aurait sûrement souri au tendre surnom que Sam lui avait donné. Puis elle l'aurait embrassé et ils se seraient câlinés le reste de la journée. Mais la situation était bien différente.

**Caroline: **Il y a eu une fusillade au lycée, Blaine a reçu une balle. Ils ne savent pas s'il va survivre, ma mère ne m'a pas donné plus d'explication.

Sam lui prit la main et ils partirent directement en direction de l'hôpital en dépassant parfois les limites de vitesse autorisées. Ils arrivèrent moins de dix minutes plus tard alors qu'il fallait normalement un bon quart d'heure.

Ils trouvèrent vite la mère de Blaine accompagnée de Finn, Rachel, Santana et Kurt. Ils étaient tous les cinq assis dans la salle d'attente. Finn tenait Rachel dans ses bras, celle-ci était en pleurs tout comme la mère de Blaine, Kurt et même Santana. Caroline s'approcha lentement de sa maman, qui se releva et la serra très fort dans ses bras. La sœur de Blaine relâcha la pression accumulée et toutes les larmes qu'elle avait retenues se mirent à couler...

Sam quant à lui se rapprocha du groupe formé par Santana, Rachel, Finn et Kurt.

**Sam: **Que s'est-il passé? Par qui mon meilleur ami s'est-il fait tirer dessus? Dites-moi que l'on se trouve dans un film, je vous en supplie, je ne veux pas le perdre...

Il tomba à genoux au sol, lui aussi relâchant toute la pression. Santana, à son grand étonnement, se dirigea vers lui et le serra fortement dans ses bras.

**Sam: **Si seulement j'avais été au lycée ce matin, j'aurais pu le protéger, j'aurais pris cette balle à sa place, je suis minable...

Sam Evans pleurait comme il n'avait jamais pleuré auparavant. Kurt s'approcha lentement d'eux.

**Kurt: **La balle ne lui était pas destinée... *Sam releva la tête à ses mots, fixant Kurt*, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Il... Sebastian...Il allait me tirer dessus mais Blaine s'est jeté sur lui, le coup est parti et Blaine est tombé, il..il saignait énormément..il a perdu connaissance..Et tout est de ma faute.. Je suis tellement désolé, je devrais être dans la salle d'opération à sa place. C'est terrible car je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de lui et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire...Oh mon dieu, tout est de ma faute, je suis une horrible personne!

Kurt pleurait à chaudes larmes à présent, il était dans un sale état. Sam s'approcha alors lentement de lui et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Ils pleuraient tous les deux énormément et finirent par s'assoir lorsqu'un policier s' avança verseux.

**Policier: **Vous êtes des amis de Blaine Anderson?

Les jeunes gens acquiescèrent.

**Policier: **J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser. Très bien, déjà est-ce que le tireur est bien Sebastian Smythe ?

Finn, Rachel, Santana et Kurt hochèrent une nouvelle fois la tête. Sam se sentait coupable, il n'avait pas été là pour sauver son meilleur ami, à cause de lui il allait peut-être perdre la vie. L'agent continua à leur poser diverses questions pendant plusieurs minutes avant de partir car il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait.

Les adolescents étaient tous assis les uns à côté des autres se murant dans leur silence, espérant que Blaine ne meurt pas.

**Santana: **Je sais que je donne l'impression que je suis sans cœur et insensible mais sachez que je vous aime tous énormément. Et si Blaine ne se réveille pas, je crois que je me sentirais coupable jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

**Sam: **Je n'étais pas là, j'aurais pu éviter ça. Je suis son meilleur ami et putain, je n'étais même pas présent.

Sam prit sa tête entre ses mains et sembla tenter de s'arracher les cheveux. Caroline les lui retira doucement, posa les siennes sur les joues de Sam et l'embrassa tendrement tout en lui soufflant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille.

**Caroline: **Ce n'est pas de ta faute Sam, tu es venu me voir, je suis responsable, mon frère a toujours su veiller sur moi et je n'ai pas été là au bon moment.

A la grande surprise de tous, Kurt se leva d'un bond et les fixa tour à tour, il n'avait prononcé que peu de mots depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital. Ses yeux étaient gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré, son visage était dominé par la colère et la tristesse. Il explosa.

**Kurt: **Vous vous entendez là? Avec vos "c'est ma faute!". C'est la mienne! Bande de crétins! Je détruis tout ce que je touche. Blaine est amoureux de moi, il s'est jeté devant moi pour me protéger. C'était moi que Sebastian cherchait à blesser mais Blaine s'est interposé et je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher, c'était trop tard! Et maintenant, dans le pire des cas il va mourir et dans le meilleur il va ressortir avec de graves séquelles, et il ne voudra plus me voir. JE NE POURRAIS JAMAIS LUI DIRE QUE MOI AUSSI JE SUIS COMPLETEMENT DINGUE DE LUI PARCE QUE JE NE SUIS QU'UN PAUVRE CON QUI A TROP PEUR D'ETRE BLESSE ET DE PRENDRE DES RISQUES. Je suis pitoyable.

Il partit en courant suivit de près par Rachel et Finn sous le regard de Santana, Sam et de la famille Anderson qui était de retour. Ils pleuraient tous de nouveau à chaudes larmes. Un médecin fit son apparition à ce moment-là.

**Médecin: **Hum, hum. J'ai des nouvelles pour vous concernant Blaine Anderson.

Lydia se releva avec difficulté mais regarda le médecin avec force et courage, elle était disposée à entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Même si c'était grave, elle était prête, elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était pour Blaine.

Quelques temps après dans la chambre d'hôpital de Blaine ...

**Kurt: **Tu sais, je me suis énervé il y a quelques jours à l'hôpital après la fusillade. J'ai crié et pleuré parce que je me sentais tellement inutile et coupable. On attendait tous dans une salle d'attente lugubre, beaucoup de personne entraient et sortaient sans même se soucier une seule fois de nous, tout comme les médecins, on leur demandait des nouvelles, ils ne savaient pas, ils ne savaient rien. Je ne critique pas leur métier, je les trouve courageux de l'exercer mais quand tu es dans une salle d'attente aux urgences, c'est comme si tu étais invisible, donc tu ne parles pas, tu te poses des tas de questions dans ta tête mais personne n'est là pour y répondre. Donc, arrivé à un certain stade, tu relâches juste tout ce que tu contiens, ce que tu ressens au plus profond de toi même, même si ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment. Parfois tu dis des choses que tu ne penses pas, des choses blessantes sans que tu ne puisses contrôler le flot de parole qui sort de ta bouche et après quand tu pars en courant, tu t'en veux de t'être laisser emporter comme ça mais tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Non tu ne peux pas. C'est impossible. Dans un premier temps, j'ai pensé que si je pouvais retourner dans le passé et changer mon futur, je serais remonté) avant ma rencontre avec Sebastian, mais juste après je me suis rendu compte que je n'aurais pas fait connaissance avec tous ces gens qui sont tellement importants pour moi à présent. J'aurais loupé une partie de ma vie et puis, si je n'avais pas rencontré Sebastian, je ne t'aurais pas rencontré, Blaine. Je ne te connais peut-être pas depuis longtemps et on ne s'est pas découvert de la meilleure des façons mais maintenant que tu es entre la vie et la mort, qu'on ne sait absolument pas si tu vas te réveiller un jour, je prends conscience que je suis amoureux de toi Blaine, et je me sens stupide de ne pas t'avoir rattrapé cette nuit là lorsque tu m'as embrassé mais je ne m'y attendais pas et tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir. Je dois certainement avoir l'air stupide là, à te parler alors que tu ne m'entends probablement pas mais j'ai l'impression que ça me soulage et qui sait? Ca pourrait t'aider Blaine à te sortir de ce putain de coma dans lequel tu es plongé depuis plusieurs semaines. Les médecins ne se prononcent pas sur ton état, tu peux rester comme ça pendant des mois et des mois ou te réveiller demain. Ils ne savent pas, ils disent que c'est parce que tu en as besoin, qu'il faut que ton corps retrouve sa force et je comprends, je patiente Blaine mais il faut que tu saches que deux mois c'est très long. Sam est perdu sans toi, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Bien sûr, ils s'entraident avec Caroline mais ton absence leur pèse beaucoup. Tu es celui qui a permis leur rencontre, ils sont ensemble grâce à toi, parce que tu ne t'es pas énervé après eux lorsque tu les as vus ensemble et maintenant, ils vont avoir un beau bébé, tu vas être tonton Blaine. Il faut que tu te réveilles, deux mois c'est extrêmement long. Je sais que l'endroit où tu te trouves doit être agréable, sinon tu serais déjà revenu mais parfois il est bon d'être de retour dans la réalité. Certes, c'est plus dur mais c'est la vie qui est comme ça. Tu ne peux pas nous quitter maintenant, tu as encore tellement de choses à vivre. Tu as toute la vie devant toi il faut que tu te réveilles. Tu me manques atrocement Blaine.

Kurt poussa un long soupir, il pleurait comme tous les jours depuis deux mois lorsqu'il rendait visite à Blaine et qu'il lui parlait. Il posa un tendre baiser sur le front de Blaine, tout en chuchotant les trois petits mots : "Je t'aime", parce que c'était la vérité. Ils avaient encore énormément de choses à apprendre l'un sur l'autre mais Kurt était amoureux de Blaine, il n'y pouvait rien.

Caroline entra dans la chambre en compagnie de Sam, ils se tenaient la main. Ils traversaient cette épreuve ensemble et Kurt se sentait affreusement seul puisque la personne avec qui il aurait réussi à surmonter une telle souffrance était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital devant lui. Le couple s'approcha lentement du lit de Blaine, Caroline déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son grand frère avant de s'assoir sur une de ces chaises inconfortables en plastique qui était à disposition. Sam se posa près d'elle et lui prit tendrement la main.

**Sam: **Il y a du nouveau?

Kurt soupira fortement et longuement, il renifla et n'essaya même pas de cacher le fait qu'il avait pleuré, cela ne servait à rien. Il se contenta de secouer la tête pour répondre à la question de Sam.

Aucun d'eux ne parlaient pas, ils avaient trop peur de craquer s'ils commencaient à converser. C'était tous les jours le même scénario, Kurt venait, parlait à Blaine, pleurait puis Sam et Caroline arrivaient, ils restaient tous les trois autour du lit de Blaine dans un silence pesant et inconfortable. C'était généralement à ce moment-là que Santana faisait son entrée. Ce qui fut d'ailleurs le cas.

**Santana: **Bonjour tout le monde, vous allez bien? Moi je pette la forme, mon petit Blainou n'est toujours pas open? Il sait se faire désirer celui-là, une vraie diva!

Elle s'approcha du lit et embrassa fortement le brun sur les deux joues. Cette entrée avait perturbé Kurt, Caroline et Sam deux mois auparavant, mais ils avaient vite compris que c'était sa façon à elle de cacher à quel point elle souffrait du coma sans fin de Blaine.

Kurt ne connaissait pas vraiment Santana, il avait d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'une garce insupportable et croqueuse d'homme mais il s'était vite rendu compte que ce n'était qu'une carapace sûrement destinée à se protéger. Si l'hispanique était réellement une fille sans cœur, elle ne prendrait certainement pas la peine de venir rendre visite à Blaine presque tous les jours depuis maintenant deux mois. Bien sûr tout le Glee Club venait voir Blaine mais Kurt, Sam, Caroline et Santana étaient les seuls qui venaient tous les jours ou presque.

Santana prit une chaise et se posa tranquillement près de Kurt, toujours le sourire aux lèvres mais lorsque l'on observait bien, on voyait parfaitement que son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

Santana était bouleversée, bien qu'elle le connaisse depuis peu, Blaine était une personne qui comptait énormément pour elle. C'était le seul qui était au courant de ses divers secrets et le voir comme ça, immobile dans un lit d'hôpital, relié à une petite quantité de tuyaux qui ne menaient on ne savait où, lui faisait vraiment, vraiment mal au coeur. Mais elle refusait de montrer ses faiblesses, c'était humiliant et c'était surtout une arme pour ceux la connaissaient. Sa faiblesse était une jolie blonde et ça seul Blaine le savait.

Blaine. Santana pensait que c'était entièrement de sa faute si Blaine se trouvait ici. Il avait voulu les protéger, elle et Kurt. Maintenant, il était bloqué ici et il ne se réveillait pas. Elle pleurait énormément après ses visites à l'hôpital mais personne ne le savait puisque la seule personne à qui elle aurait pu le dire, était dans le coma.

**Santana: **Il n'y a pas de bonnes nouvelles, c'est ça?

**Caroline: **Aucune, son état ne s'améliore pas mais ne se dégrade pas non plus. On peut donc être en quelque sorte heureux.

**Sam: **On ne peut pas être heureux, il est sur un lit d'hôpital.

**Kurt: **Ne t'énerves pas contre elle, elle a raison. Il pourrait être mort. Mais il y a encore de l'espoir puisque son état est stable. On n'a pas à se plaindre.

**Caroline: **Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir s'il...s'il meurt.

Elle avait murmuré ses derniers propos comme si elle avait peur que Blaine les entende et se laisse tout simplement mourir. Au son des mots de Caroline, les mains de Kurt se resserrèrent autour de celles de Blaine, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se remit à pleurer et commença à la surprise de tous à chanter. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas encore essayé cette solution.

**Oh yeah, I'll tell you something**  
_Oh ouais, j'ai quelque chose à te dire_

**I think you'll understand**  
_Je pense que tu comprendras_

**When I say that something**  
_Quand j'aurai dit ce petit quelque chose_

**I wanna hold your hand(x3)**  
_Je veux tenir ta main(x3)_

**Oh, please say to me**  
_Oh, je t'en prie dis-moi_

**You'll let me be your man**  
_Que tu accepteras que je sois ton homme_

**And please say to me**  
_Et je t'en prie dis-moi_

**You'll let me hold your hand**  
_Que tu me laisseras tenir ta main_

**Now let me hold your hand**  
_Maintenant laisse-moi tenir ta main_

**I wanna hold your hand**  
_Je veux tenir ta main_

**And when I touch you I feel happy inside**  
_Et quand je te touche je me sens heureux au fond de moi_

**It's such a feeling**  
_Le sentiment que je ressens est tel_

**That my love**  
_Que mon chéri_

**I can't hide(x3)**  
_Je ne peux le cacher (x3)_

**Yeah you got that something**  
_Ouais tu possèdes ce petit quelque chose_

**I think u'll understand when I tell you that**  
_Je crois que tu comprendras quand je te dirai que_

**I wanna hold your hand**  
_Je veux tenir ta main_

**I wanna hold your hand(x3)**  
_Je veux tenir ta main(x3)_

**Yeah you got that something**  
_Ouais tu possèdes ce petit quelque chose_

**I think you'll understand when I tell you that**  
_Je crois que tu comprendras quand je te dirai que_

**I wanna hold your hand**  
_Je veux tenir ta main_

**I wanna hold your hand(x3)**  
_Je veux tenir ta main(x3)_

La version de Kurt était complètement différente de celle des Beatles, beaucoup plus douce, elle semblait presque magique sortant de sa bouche. Il y avait énormément d'émotion dans sa voix. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un quelconque accompagnement pour rendre sa chanson magnifique. La voix de Kurt faisait tout, vraiment tout.

**Kurt: **Blaine?

Le regard de Kurt se déplaça vers la main de Blaine qui avait bougé, peu bougé pour que quelqu'un d'autre que lui s'en aperçoive mais il avait parfaitement senti les doigts du brun se serraient contre les siens. C'était un faible mouvement, peut-être que Kurt l'avait simplement imaginé mais il préférait se convaincre du contraire. Autour de lui, Caroline, Sam et Santana semblaient s'agiter mais il ne les entendait pas, toute son attention était concentrée sur Blaine.

**Kurt: **Blaine, est-ce que tu m'entends? Si tu m'entends serre ma main!

Le regard de Kurt se posa sur leurs mains enlacées et cette fois-ci il sentit plus fortement la pression des doigts de Blaine autour des siens. Il leva les yeux vers le visage du bouclé, ce dernier semblait tenter d'ouvrir les yeux, ce qu'il réussit à faire quelques secondes plus tard, avant de les refermer brusquement. Kurt vit les sourcils de Blaine se fronçaient, puis il rouvrit les yeux et réussit cette fois-ci à les garder ouverts. Il les cligna plusieurs fois afin de s'habituer à la lumière qui devait, sans aucun doute, être aveuglante pour lui. Son regard se posa finalement sur Kurt qui eut le souffle coupé, même comme ça Blaine était magnifique. Le bouclé lui offrit un petit sourire qui fit pleurer Kurt de bonheur. Le grand frère de Caroline finit par ouvrir la bouche et Kurt dû se pencher pour saisir les mots de Blaine.

**Blaine: **Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, rien qu'en entendant ta voix, Kurt Hummel.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais Kurt serra Blaine dans ses bras de toutes ses forces sans pour autant lui faire mal. Blaine était en vie, il était réveillé, il était avec eux et tout irait mieux maintenant. Kurt le savait, c'était le début d'une nouvelle vie. Tout ce qui avait pu se mettre sur leur chemin était effacé.

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux et peu importe ce qu'il pouvait se passer, ils s'aimaient et c'est tout ce qui comptait finalement.

* * *

**Voilààààààà! Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi? Je n'ai pas fait mourir Blaine, je ne suis pas aussi sadique que ça :P Cette suite ne vous a pas déçu ? Ou alors elle l'a fait? Faites le moi savoir dans vos review :P**

**xoxo Lo'**


	18. Chapter 18

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci pour tout les gentils commentaires que vous me faites, j'ai lu beaucoup d'histoire qui était mille fois meilleurs que la mienne et qui n'avait pas le nombre de reviews que j'ai atteint alors franchement je voudrais vous remercier du fond du coeur! Je suis heureuse que le chapitre précèdent vous est plus, vous avez tous cru que j'allais faire mourir Blaine mais je ne suis pas une sans coeur merde :P**

**Merci encore et toujours à Céline pour sa merveilleuse correction qu'elle fait toujours en un temps record :D**

**Bon assez de blabla bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**FanDeTaFic: **Oh ça me touche que tu es tout lu d'un coup et que ça te plaise, ça me fait plaisir! La suite est maintenant ;) Merci pour ta review! Merci à toi :D

**mmlabr: **Super? Je ne dirais pas ça mais merci ça me fait plaisir :$ Je ne pouvais pas le faire mourir, ça aurait été beaucoup trop cruel! Oui je trouvais ça mignon :P La suite c'est maintenant! Merci pour la review :D

**NobodySaidItWasEasy: **Pleurer? Oh, ça me touche, c'est que je voulais faire ressentir puisque c'est assez triste quand même :$ Toujours bien écrit? Ca me touche mais c'est surtout que c'est corrigé par ma merveilleuse Beta ;) Merci pour ta review, la suite est ici :D

**Cecile78: **Je ne pouvais pas le faire mourir, je ne suis pas sadique à ce point! Merci je pense que c'est exagéré mais ça me fait plaisir! Merci pour ta review :D

**Fen: **Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y aura plus de drames normalement ;) Merci pour ta review ;)

**5297DC: **Génial? Tu me flattes là surtout que pour t'avouer j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire le chapitre 17! Merci énormément! Pour ta review également!

**ambroisine: **Tu m'aimes? Bon bah je t'aime aussi :P Heureusement qu'il n'est pas mort alors parce que tu m'aurais vachement torturer! Merci pour ta review!

**LaGleek72:** Tu as versé une larme? OMG! Je suis fière de moi alors :P Oui Klaine sont tellement choupinounet :P La suite c'est maintenant, merci de ta review :P

**I'm a dinosaur: **Bah oui, c'est pour ça qu'il ne meurt pas surtout que la Klaine n'avait pas vraiment commencé! Oui, je trouvais ça mignon :$ Tu vas voir maintenant ce qu'il y a dans le prochain :P Merci pour ta review :D

**Rikurt36: **Oui j'aime les faire souffrir pour mieux les faire sourire après :P Oui je t'avoue que si il l'avait chanté pour Blaine aurait été pas mal aussi ;) Mais la scène dans Glee était belle aussi je trouve :) Merci pour la review :D

* * *

Chapitre 18:

**Santana: **Tu comptes rester ici à le regarder toute ta vie? Vous ne sortez même pas ensemble!

**Kurt: **Ferme-là Lopez.

**Santana: **Non mais sérieusement, tu es là tous les jours depuis deux mois , lui il t'aime depuis aussi longtemps que toi tu l'aimes et vous ne sortez pas ensemble, c'est vraiment idiot et niais.

Kurt quitta du regard Blaine qui dormait profondément pour jeter un regard exaspéré à la latina.

**Kurt: **Il est sorti du coma i peine deux heures Santana.

**Santana: **On peut faire beaucoup de choses en deux heures.

**Kurt: **Oh mon dieu épargne moi les détails de ta vie sexuelle avec Brittany je t'en prie, mes oreilles chastes ne sont pas prêtes à entendre de telles choses.

Le châtain jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la brune pour voir un air choqué peint sur son joli visage, il émit alors un sourire satisfait et reporta son attention sur la masse de cheveux bruns et bouclés sous laquelle se cachait un magnifique visage endormi.

Blaine était peut être sorti du coma il y a environ deux heures, mais il était complètement épuisé, En effet, Blaine avait déjà dû rassembler toutes ses forces pour réussir à avoir une conversation avec Kurt mais à cela s'était ajouté la venue des médecins et de toute sa famille. Une fois que tout ce petit monde fut partit vaquer à ses occupations, Blaine s'était endormi, mort de fatigue.

Kurt revint au moment présent lorsqu'il vit la belle brune s'installait de l'autre côté du lit et prendre la deuxième main de Blaine entre les siennes.

**Santana: **C'est Blaine qui te l'a dit?

**Kurt: **Non Santana, je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui pour voir que vous étiez complètement folle l'une de l'autre et que vous faisiez des choses ensemble. Je suis très observateur et je n'ai rien contre ça, ce qui me dérange c'est que tu profites de sa naïveté. Brittany n'est pas une idiote, je suis persuadé qu'elle sait qu'elle est amoureuse de toi mais elle ne sait pas que toi tu l'aimes. Tu profites d'elle et tu fais du mal à Artie par la même occasion, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais ni lui ni personne ne mérite d'être trompé, crois-en mon expérience.

Santana resta une demi-heure avec Kurt mais voyant que Blaine ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller, elle se décida à partir tout en promettant d'essayer d'arranger les choses entre elle, Brit et Artie.

En contrepartie, elle fit promettre à Kurt de parler avec Blaine une fois que celui-ci serait réveillé.

Kurt finit par s'endormir, la tête posée sur ses mains entrelacées à celles de Blaine. C'était peut-être inconfortable comme position mais c'était la meilleure nuit qu'il eu passée depuis deux mois.

Le lendemain ce ne fut pas son affreux mal de dos qui le réveilla mais plutôt les caresses qu'il sentait sur son cuir chevelu. Il marmonna qu'il voulait juste dormir mais il perçut un petit rire qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis un long moment, ce qui le fit se redressait immédiatement.

Sur l'instant, il ne prêta aucune attention au fait qu'il devait être dans un état lamentable, portant ses vêtements de la veille et ses cheveux sûrement décoiffés. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était Blaine. Blaine qui était réveillé, Blaine qui avait les yeux brillants, Blaine qui riait, Blaine qui le regardait d'une manière dont personne ne l'avait jamais regardé auparavant. Blaine qui allait bien, Blaine qui était en vie, tout simplement.

**Blaine: **Tu as bien dormi?

**Kurt: **Ma meilleure nuit depuis un certain temps.

Blaine posa doucement sa main contre la joue de Kurt pour la plupart des gens ce serait quelque chose de simple et tout à fait ordinaire mais pour Kurt et Blaine c'était très romantique et sensuel puisqu'ils n'étaient pas comme tout le monde.

Blaine finit cependant par retirer sa main afin de se redresser pour se mettre en position assise.

**Blaine: **Tu sais, je m'excuse de t'avoir embrassé comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Caro venait de me dire de prendre des risques, que j'étais trop coincé et donc je t'ai sauté dessus comme un ani...

Blaine fut coupé dans son monologue par une douce paire de lèvres, celles de Kurt. C'était un moment magique. Ce fut un baiser doux et tendre, le meilleur baiser de sa vie si l'on oubliait que Blaine était à l'hôpital, branché à des machines. Le cœur de Blaine s'emballa et Kurt pouvait en ressentir chaque battement au plus profond de lui-même. Ce dernier esquissa alors un délicat sourire contre les lèvres de Blaine. Le châtain se recula tout aussi essoufflé que le bouclé, un énorme sourire aux lèvres .Blaine se dit alors que la beauté de ce moment tenait dans le fait qu'il était fou amoureux de Kurt.

**Kurt: **Ton baiser de la dernière fois était parfait Blaine, j'ai juste été surpris mais grâce à lui, je me suis rendu compte que je tombais amoureux de toi.

Un énorme sourire gagna les lèvres du brun, il était si grand que ses yeux se plissaient à ne presque plus les voir.

**Blaine: **Donc si tu tombes amoureux de moi, que je suis amoureux de toi, que l'on s'est embrassé deux fois, que j'ai failli mourir pour toi et que j'ai déjà reçu quelques baffes de ta part, je peux donc me permettre de te demander officiellement : Kurt Hummel, est-ce que tu voudrais devenir mon petit-ami?

Un sourire tout aussi gigantesque que celui de Blaine auparavant gagna les lèvres de Kurt, ce dernier sauta à nouveau sur Blaine en l'embrassant un peu plus fougueusement que précédemment.

**Blaine: **Je dois prendre ça pour un oui?

**Kurt: **Mille fois oui Blaine Anderson!

Quelques temps ou mois plus tard...

**Caroline: **Mon Dieu, je suis énorme! Je ne vais jamais rentrer dans cette foutue robe.

**Sam: **Essaye-là, tu verras après!

**Caroline: **Tu ne contredis même pas le fait que je sois énorme.

**Sam: **Ma douce, tu es enceinte de sept mois, c'est normal que tu sois énorme.

**Caroline: **Mais c'est les Nationales dans quelques jours, c'est la première fois pour les New Directions et je ne veux pas gâcher la prestation en ressemblant à un baleineau.

**Sam: **Ne t'inquiète pas, on va y arriver, on va gagner. On a bien réussi à triompher aux Régionales sans Blaine donc on peut y parvenir et même si on n'aboutit pas à la victoire ce ne sera pas de ta faute, d'accord?

**Caroline: **Ok. Tu as fini ton sac?

**Sam: **Oui, allez c'est parti pour New York!

**Blaine: **Kurt, tu me fais mal là.

**Kurt: **Mais je n'ai jamais pris l'avion Blaine, j'ai peur. Tu es mon petit-ami alors souffre en silence, c'est ton rôle de me rassurer.

Blaine ne répliqua pas, il soufra discrètement.

**Sam: **Tu es un soumis Blainou!

**Santana: **Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec la bouche de truite.

**Kurt: **Vous pouvez parler tous les deux, dès que Brit ou Caro vous demandent un truc vous accourez.

Santana et Sam ne répliquèrent pas puisque c'était totalement vrai. Brittany et Santana s'étaient mis ensemble quelques semaines après Kurt et Blaine. En effet, la latina avait compris que la vie était trop courte pour être gâchée, elle avait donc tenté le tout pour le tout et ça avait payé. Tout le monde était heureux, mis à part Artie peut-être mais ça Santana s'en fichait.

Kurt se pencha vers l'oreille de Blaine et chuchota de façon à ce que le bouclé soit le seul à entendre.

**Kurt: **Je suis désolé de te faire mal amour, j'ai vraiment peur.

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun en souriant.

**Blaine: **J'ai peur aussi.

**Kurt: **Je croyais que tu avais déjà pris l'avion plusieurs fois.

**Blaine: **Je n'ai pas peur de l'avion, j'ai peur de tout gâcher, Kurt. Je me remets à peine de mon accident, vous avez gagné sans moi les Régionales, peut-être que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, Sam, Finn ou même Puck peuvent chanter à ma place.

**Kurt: **Blaine, *il posa sa main tendrement contre sa joue* tu te souviens du jour des Communales?

**Blaine: **Evidemment, je suis tombé amoureux de toi ce jour-là, puis j'ai appris que ma sœur était enceinte et on a gagné les Communales...

**Kurt: **Bien entendu, mais tu es aussi venu me voir parce que je paniquais et que tu l'avais remarqué, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ?

**Blaine: **Que je t'apportais du café et de la compagnie mais qu'il n'y avait pas de café alors tu n'aurais que moi.

**Kurt: **Non, tu m'as dis d'avoir foi parce que j'étais bon, parce qu'on était bon, chacun de nous et qu'il ne fallait pas que j'abandonne. Alors Blaine, oui tu n'étais pas là pour les Régionales mais tu es là maintenant et tu as autant le droit de chanter que chacun d'entre nous.

**Blaine: **Oui, mais c'est beaucoup plus difficile quand c'est moi qui me trouve à ta place et que je ne donne pas les conseils. Je ne suis pas le plus talentueux ici et en plus, j'ai encore des séquelles de mon accident.

**Kurt: **Chéri, le plus important c'est que tu donnes le meilleur de toi-même.

**Blaine: **J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça!

**Kurt: **T'es bête!

**Blaine: **C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes!

**Kurt: **Bien sûr.

Blaine se pencha doucement et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt. Chacun oubliant ses craintes dans les bras de l'autre.

**Will: **Très bien les jeunes, les Nationales sont dans un peu plus d'une semaine, nos chansons sont prêtes, notre mise en scène également, il faudra évidemment répéter avant la compétition mais je vous laisse quelques jours pour profiter de cette ville magnifique !

La déclaration de Will fut suivi de beaucoup de cris de joie et d'approbation, leur professeur avait eut raison en leur faisant répéter et apprendre tout avant de partir même s'ils avaient râlé, pour la plupart ils étaient plutôt heureux maintenant. Leur professeur les laissa donc et partit en compagnie de Miss Pillsbury.

**Rachel: **Je suis heureuse qu'ils nous laissent profiter de New York mais nous sommes ici pour gagner et je pense qu'on devrait tout de même répéter.

Cette fois ce fut des cris de frustration qui accueillirent la déclaration de Rachel.

**Santana: **Ecoute Berry, je t'adore mais on est tous crevé et on a juste envie de profiter, je propose une sortie dans un café.

**Rachel: **Mmm je suis d'accord seulement si c'est un bar karaoké de façon à ce que l'on puisse quand même répéter et à l'occasion montrer combien nous sommes doués au monde New Yorkais. Car les gars je ne sais pas vous mais je veux les gagner ces Nationales.

Le "Sisters&Brothers" était vraiment un endroit génial. Il s'agissait d'un énorme bar doté d'une grande piste de danse ainsi que d'une scène digne d'une salle de concert. On y trouvait également un grand écran où défilaient les paroles des chansons du karaoké pour ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas et qui voulaient juste s'amuser. C'était vraiment _le _bar tendance du moment et franchement il était superbe.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans un coin où ils assemblèrent plusieurs tables vu le nombre important de personnes qu'ils étaient. Ils commandèrent tous diverses boissons et même pour certains garçons beaucoup de choses à manger, cependant Finn n'eut pas le temps de profiter de son hamburger puisque Rachel l'entraina de force sur la scène afin de chanter un duo, ce qui fit bien rire le reste des membres de la chorale.

Ils montèrent tous les deux sur scène main dans la main. Une personne travaillant dans le bar leur proposa de mettre en route le karaoké ce qu'ils refusèrent, demandant simplement si le bar avait la bande son de la chanson que Rachel souhaitait chanter. Ce qui fut apparemment le cas puisque le couple se mit ensuite à chanter, magnifiquement bien comme à leur habitude lorsqu'ils interprétaient une chanson ensemble.

**Rachel :**

_**"Something in the way you love me won't let me be  
I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free  
playin' with my heart  
Finish what you start  
When you make my love come down  
If you want me let me know  
Baby, let it show  
Honey, don't you fool around"**_

**Finn :**

_**"Don't try to resist me  
Open your heart to me, baby  
I hold the lock and you hold the key"**_

**Finn & Rachel :**

**"Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key"**

**Rachel :**

**"Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me"**

**Finn :  
"Your making me, you're making such a fool of me"**

**Rachel : **

**"I see you on the street and you walk on by"**

**Finn :**

**"You're on the street, I see you when you walk on by"**

**Finn & Rachel :**

**"When you hold me in your arms you love me till I just can't see.  
Ohhh  
So you choose to look the other way  
Well I've got something to say...  
Open your heart to me, baby  
I hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key  
Open your heart, I'll make you love me  
I hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key  
Ohh-Ohhh**  
**Open you're heart with the key!"**

Tout le bar se mit à applaudir, en même temps dans ce genre d'endroit, il n'y avait que des gens ne sachant pas ou peu chanter qui voulaient juste s'amuser ou se ridiculiser. Rachel et Finn avaient impressionné tout le monde, ils étaient lycéens mais loin d'être des amateurs dans le domaine de la chanson. C'était une passion qu'ils partageaient ensemble, qu'ils vivaient ensemble et cela se ressentait. Ils descendirent de la scène pour rejoindre leur table sous les applaudissements et les sifflements du Glee Club.

**Rachel: **Merci, merci je vous promets que lorsque je serais devenue une grande star de Broadway, je vous ferais des prix sur les tickets. Mais nous parlerons de ça plus tard, maintenant que la grande Rachel Berry est montée sur scène qui osera la défier?

Rachel prenait son air hautain mais pour ceux qui la connaissaient bien, c'est à dire les gens se trouvant à cette table, ils savaient tous qu'elle plaisantait même si personne ne souhaitait passer après Rachel Berry puisqu'elle était beaucoup trop talentueuse. A la grande surprise de tous, quelqu'un se leva, quelqu'un qui ne s'était pas produit devant un public depuis un petit bout de temps.

Blaine s'installa au piano refusant l'aide du karaoké ou d'une bande son. La surprise fut encore plus grande car personne ne savait que Blaine jouait du piano, mais après tout le brun était doté d'une multitude de talents plus impressionnants les uns que les autres.

**Blaine: **Hum, hum. Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Blaine Anderson, vous ne me connaissez pas, ce qui est normal puisque je ne suis qu'un pauvre lycéen d'une petite ville de l'Ohio. Vous allez avoir l'impression que je m'étale quelque peu mais il y a plusieurs mois, j'ai été victime d'un accident et il se trouve que je n'ai pas rechanté devant un vrai public depuis un petit moment. Avec la chorale de mon lycée, nous sommes qualifiés pour les Nationales qui vont se dérouler dans un peu plus d'une semaine et il est donc évident que je suis terrifié même là, à l'instant mais je me risque tout de même à chanter devant vous, après la grande Rachel Barbra Berry alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plait. En attendant, je dédie cette chanson à mon petit ami, à l'amour de ma vie sans qui je ne serais sûrement pas là aujourd'hui, Kurt cette chanson est pour toi, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Le délicat son du piano commença à s'élever doucement dans le bar où tout le monde s'était fait silencieux après ce discours improvisé. Puis la voix du bouclé s'éleva à son tour, magnifique comme à son habitude.

_**"Before you met me  
I was a wreck(alright)  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine"**_

Le bouclé semblait perdu dans sa chanson, il était transporté par les mots, non pas parce que Katy Perry était l'une de ses chanteuses favorites mais plutôt parce qu'il était habité par ce qu'il chantait et c'est cela qui rendait son interprétation réelle et touchante.

_**"Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young foreveeeeer"**_

Kurt fixait Blaine du regard, il avait les larmes aux yeux, Blaine faisait quelque chose de magnifique pour lui à l'instant même. Il lui chantait une chanson d'amour devant le reste du monde. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire à quel point il était fou de cet homme.

_**"You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back"**_

Blaine chantait avec son cœur si bien qu'il était impossible de ne pas être ému. Il mettait tout ce qu'il pouvait dans cette chanson car elle n'était pas uniquement un prétexte pour affronter la peur qu'il avait de rechanter devant un public, Blaine voulait aussi montrer à Kurt quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas dire avec des mots.

_**"My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back"**_

Les membres du Glee Club fixèrent tous Blaine avec émerveillement, bien évidemment tout le monde savait parfaitement que le brun était très talentueux mais il n'avait jamais interprété une chanson de la sorte. Les filles pleuraient ou avaient les larmes aux yeux, quant aux garçons, ils étaient envieux et jaloux que Blaine réussissent à créer ce sentiment chez leur copine.

_**"I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight"**_

Kurt pleurait à chaudes larmes désormais, il était quelqu'un de très sensible habituellement, ce moment le rendait encore plus à fleur de peau, c'était une sensation indescriptible avec des mots. Blaine l'aimait, il aimait Blaine, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à retenir.

_**"Yooooooou make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back"**_

Blaine ne chercha pas à se retenir pour la suite, il s'imprégna encore plus, si cela était possible, de la chanson. Il pleurait, sa voix tremblait, cela aurait pu paraître moche ou autre, mais au contraire cela rendait le moment encore plus magnifique. Il tenait vraiment à ce que Kurt comprenne le message mais il n'osait pas lever les yeux et croiser son regard.

_**"I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight"**_

Blaine leva ses yeux mouillés de larmes de son piano et croisa le regard de Kurt, il n'entendit alors pas les applaudissements, il ne vit pas les gens qui se levaient pour lui, il était dans une bulle. Bulle où il n'y avait que lui et Kurt avec son magnifique regard, ses sublimes yeux souillés par les larmes et son sourire transpirant de bonheur. Blaine se mit à sourire à son tour puisqu'il avait rendu Kurt heureux et cela valait tout les trésors du monde. Blaine voyait dans les yeux de Kurt que ce dernier l'aimait.

Kurt aimait Blaine. Blaine aimait Kurt. Peu importe ce que pouvait penser les autres, peu importe les galères qu'ils avaient et qu'ils auraient à traverser, peu importe qu'ils ne gagnent pas les Nationales, peu importe si tous les Sebastian du monde essayaient de les séparer.

Ils vivaient un rêve d'ado.

Ils s'étaient trouvés et c'était cela qui comptait.

* * *

**Aloooooors ? :$ **

**Vous en avez pensez quoi? Ce chapitre est assez important pour moi puisqu'il y a Teenage Dream dedans et que c'est le titre de la fiction :$! **

**Bref, laissez vos avis et à la semaine prochaine!**

**xoxo Lo'**


	19. Chapter 19

**Je poste légèrement plus tard que d'habitude mais j'avais cours cet après-midi (c'est inhumain, vous ne trouvez pas?), bref je ne vais pas vous racontez ma vie mais je n'ai par conséquent pas pu répondre aux reviews car j'ai encore des devoirs à faire après ça..**

**Malgré tout, encore une fois merci pour tous ces gentils commentaires, c'est merveilleux :'D**

**Je remercie encore et toujours Céline, t'es la meilleure Madame :P (Je sais qu'elle va lire ça :P)**

**Bonne lecture,**

* * *

Chapitre 19

- Je t'aime Blaine, si tu savais comme je t'aime, souffla doucement Kurt dans l'oreille du bouclé après la chanson que celui-ci venait de lui dédier.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Kurt, tellement fort, répondit Blaine, la voix tremblant légèrement.

Ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour des moments d'amour et de tendresse mais ils s'en fichaient, ils étaient amoureux et s'ils voulaient se le montrer, rien ne les en empêcherait. Enfin...

- Anderson, Hummel s'il vous plait je n'ai pas besoin de vous voir copuler, ce serait extrêmement gênant pour nous tous alors éloignez-vous et attendez ce soir, déclara Santana.

- Santana, commença à répliquer Blaine mais il fut tout de suite coupé par la jolie brune.

- Oui, je sais, c'était un moment vraiment remplit d'émotions, j'ai même versé une petite larme, mais ce n'est pas l'endroit pour ça Blainou donc chut!

Le brun soupira désespéré, il ne préféra pas répondre. De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot avec Santana, il fallait mieux abandonner. Il préféra se reconcentrer sur le magnifique homme se tenant sur ses genoux qui était à son plus grand bonheur, son petit-ami, son extraordinaire petit-ami.

La soirée était parfaite. Leur nuit fut aussi absolument idyllique puisque ces deux adolescents s'aimaient corps et âme.

- C'est décidé, je veux vivre à New York, cette ville est tellement merveilleuse, s'exclama Rachel. Kurt qu'est-ce que tu en dis, cet endroit est parfait pour nous!

- Je ne sais pas trop...

- C'est New York Kurt! Comment tu ne peux pas savoir?

- Tu en as parlé à Finn?

- Evidemment! Il veut bien prendre un appartement avec moi et vivre au jour le jour, ça va être tellement romantique!

- C'est sûr, marmonna Kurt.

La brune s'approcha lentement du jeune homme et lui prit la main, ils étaient actuellement sur un banc à Central Park, seulement tous les deux, comme avant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kurt?

- J'ai l'impression de t'avoir en quelque sorte perdu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Je suis et je resterai toujours ta meilleure amie. Tu le sais ?

- Bien, tout comme moi je serai le tien. Mais depuis que tu es avec Finn et moi avec Blaine, on se voit moins et tu me manques puisque c'est avec toi que je parlais de mes projets futurs. J'aime Blaine de tout mon cœur mais je te vois qui a déjà tout prévu avec Finn et je me dis qu'avec Blaine on a jamais parlé de ça, vivant au jour le jour mais la fin de l'année approche et je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte faire, j'ai peur et j'ai besoin de ma meilleure amie.

- Tu sais Kurt, Blaine t'aime, mais il t'aime vraiment, genre comme un fou. Parle lui tout simplement, c'est la meilleure chose à faire, tu seras fixé comme ça.

- Je sais que tu as raison mais j'ai peur qu'il me laisse et que je souffre encore.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas voyante mais même si Blaine est l'homme de ta vie, tu vas quand même souffrir puisque un jour ou l'autre vous vous disputerez. Vous allez avoir des hauts et des bas, vous ne pourrez pas être heureux en permanence.

Kurt se pencha et enlaça Rachel, la serrant fortement dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime Rach', tu m'avais manqué.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Ca va avec Caro' ?

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça, là maintenant alors que l'on peut passer un moment tous les deux comme on n'en a pas passé depuis des mois? grogna Sam.

Blaine fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sam de parler comme ça, il s'approcha lentement et se positionna près de lui sur le lit du blond.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Rien, je ne veux pas t'embêter avec des trucs idiots.

- Ecoute Sam Evans, tu as le droit de m'embêter comme tu le dis si bien, je te signale qu'il y a quelques mois tu m'as aidé dans une voiture avec un problème de gel alors ...

Le blond étouffa un petit rire, puis se tourna vers Blaine et le prit dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, ils restèrent un moment comme cela avant que Sam ne se recule à nouveau.

- Tu m'as manqué Blaine.

Blaine comprit directement l'allusion, avec tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient rencontrés ces derniers mois, ils s'étaient quelque peu éloignés.

- Promets-moi que si je te raconte ce qui ne va pas, tu ne vas pas t'énerver, ajouta le blond timidement.

- Pourquoi, je m'énerverais?

- Parce que c'est par rapport à Caro.

- Oh. Hum, eh bien si tu lui fais du mal j'te dirais bien que je te tuerais mais mon adorable petit-ami m'a fait comprendre que je ne devais pas me mêler de vos histoires donc je vais endosser le rôle du meilleur ami et non du grand frère protecteur et t'écouter attentivement.

Sam lui lança un faible sourire qui réussit tout de même à paraître éclatant puisqu'il venait de son cœur.

- Et bien voilà, mec j'aime vraiment ta sœur, du plus profond de mon cœur. Mais j'ai peur qu'on n'ait pas réfléchi et que garder le bébé ait été une mauvaise idée. Ne te méprend pas, je l'aime mais je ne me sens pas prêt.

- Ecoute Sam, je ne suis pas père mais j'ai eu un très mauvais exemple avec le mien, tu ne peux pas faire pire tu sais. Et je pense que c'est normal que tu ne sois pas prêt et contrairement à beaucoup, je ne crois pas que ce soit par manque de maturité ou autre, j'imagine que tout futur père craint de ne pas être à la hauteur mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je suis sûr que tu le seras, parce que moi je crois en toi.

Sam regardait Blaine fixement dans les yeux, une larme coulait lentement sur sa joue, ce qui signifiait beaucoup puisque Sam ne pleurait jamais ou alors il se cachait pour ne pas montrer sa douleur et sa faiblesse aux autres. Cette larme solitaire avait donc de l'importance pour Blaine plus que n'importe quoi d'autre à cet instant présent.

Sam se pencha à nouveau afin de serrer Blaine fortement contre son torse.

- Et puis, si tu n'y arrives pas, Super Tonton Blaine sera là!

Sam explosa de rire.

- Oh mon Dieu Blaine, c'est mon rôle de casser les moments tendres, tu te souviens.

- Casser les habitudes a du bon parfois et c'était ça ou je me mettais à chialer et tu sais que quand je pleure on en a pour des heures.

Sam éclata à nouveau de rire, suivit de près par Blaine, savourant à nouveau cette douce complicité qui caractérisait si bien leur amitié.

- Blaine?

- Mmm?

- Tu m'aimes?

Le brun se releva de sa position -entre les jambes de Kurt pendant que celui-ci jouait avec ses boucles- pour fixer son petit ami en haussant un de ses sourcils triangulaires.

- Evidemment que je t'aime, pourquoi tu me poses cette question?

Le châtain se mit à rougir fortement et à se tordre les mains, signe de grande nervosité chez lui. Blaine prit les mains de Kurt entre les siennes lui intimant d'arrêter.

- Bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais!

- Eh bien, avec Rachel on veut vivre ici après le lycée, elle en a déjà parlé à Finn et il est d'accord mais je me suis rendu compte que l'on en avait jamais parlé tous les deux, marmonna Kurt en baissant les yeux sur ses mains nouées à celles de Blaine.

Les mains de Blaine quittèrent celles de Kurt pour se poser sur le visage de celui-ci. Le châtain se perdit dans les magnifiques yeux du bouclé, il n'eut même pas besoin de baisser le regard pour comprendre que Blaine souriait, il le voyait dans ses yeux.

- Kurt, je te suivrais n'importe où où tu iras, je t'aime et tu sais quoi je comptais m'inscrire à Julliard.

- Julliard? Oh mon Dieu Blaine c'est tellement merveilleux, je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver! Tu es tellement talentueux!

- Merci amour, mais toi, tu veux vivre ici et tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire, quel est ton rêve?

- Et bien, avant je souhaitais être une grande star de Broadway...

- Tu peux y arriver Kurt, tu as beaucoup de talents!

- Je sais que j'ai du talent Blaine, ce n'est pas la question mais je crois que ce n'est pas pour moi même si j'adore chanter, ce n'est pas de mon calibre...

- Alors tu as d'autres plans?

- Je pensais postuler chez Vogue, tu penses que j'en serais capable? demanda doucement Kurt en rougissant tout en baissant les yeux sur leurs mains entrelacées.

Blaine retira tendrement ses mains de celles de Kurt pour les porter jusqu'aux joues de ce dernier, le châtain releva les yeux en souriant légèrement.

- Kurt, tu es capable de tout. Si c'est ton rêve, tu y arriveras parce que tu es quelqu'un de déterminé et de fort, j'ai confiance en toi bébé, chuchota le bouclé avant de se pencher afin de capturer les lèvres de son amoureux entre les siennes. Ce baiser fut doux et sensuel, c'était magique comme à chaque fois que leurs lèvres se rencontraient.

- Je t'aime, souffla Kurt.

- Idem, pour toujours, répondit Blaine.

C'était peut-être étrange après seulement quelques mois de relation de se promettre de s'aimer pour toujours mais c'était ce qu'ils ressentaient.

- J'ai foiré, tout le monde l'a vu. On va perdre à cause de moi, s'écria Blaine à peine rentré dans les loges suite à leur performance.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Anderson, tu étais parfait. On l'était tous, on va gagner ce putain de trophée, déclara Puck.

- Puck a raison, ajouta Finn. Notre playlist était géniale, le public était avec nous. Il n'y a pas eu une fausse note ou un faux pas, tout était impeccable et si on ne gagne pas c'est que ces saletés de juges sont aveugles ou sourds puisque même moi, je ne me suis pas trompé dans la chorégraphie.

Les New Directions éclatèrent de rire suite à la déclaration de Finn qui ne savait absolument pas danser mais qui s'était entrainé pendant des semaines afin d'être à la hauteur, ce qu'il avait totalement réussi.

Ils ont ouvert le bal avec _Bad Romance_ qui a beaucoup plu sûrement en partie grâce à leur chorégraphie assez compliquée. Le public les avait acclamés à la fin de la chanson. Puis une seconde performance avait suivi avec en leaders Rachel et Santana sur une chanson de Whitney Houston, _So Emotional_où elles avaient enflammé la scène. Et pour finir, les New Directions avaient à l'unanimité choisi Blaine pour interpréter le solo malgré le fait que celui-ci était contre, mais ils avaient insisté en utilisant l'argument qu'il n'était pas présent aux Régionales et qu'il devait donc se rattraper. Cependant Blaine n'était pas d'accord, pensant qu'il allait tout faire foiré, mais la bande avait alors menacé de déclarer forfait s'il ne chantait pas, il avait donc été obligé d'accepter. Il avait alors interpréter _Cough Syrup_. Le public semblait avoir été extrêmement touché par son interprétation mais Blaine quant à lui ne pensait pas avoir réussi et il se trouvait à l'écart du groupe, seul dans sa bulle.

- Tu sais, tu as tout déchiré Anderson.

- Laisse-moi tranquille Lopez, ne dit pas des choses comme ça pour me faire plaisir. J'ai la voix qui tremblotait et je me suis défoulé sur le micro comme un débile mentale, grogna le bouclé qui semblait au bord d'une crise de nerf. Santana attrapa donc doucement sa main et Blaine croisa son regard.

- Je vais te dire la vérité Blaine, tu es un merveilleux chanteur, tu étais génial pendant les répétitions, tellement parfait que la chanson semblait avoir été écrite pour toi mais sans te mentir je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque chose, tu chantais parce qu'il le fallait et tu restais planter devant ton micro comme si on t'avait obligé...

- Mais vous m'avez obligé!

- Me coupe pas la parole quand je parle, Anderson. Mais là, à l'instant tu as mis ce qu'il manquait. Tu as mis de la vie dans ta chanson, de l'émotion et tu vivais ce que tu chantais comme lorsque tu as chanté pour Kurt la semaine dernière et c'était magique Blaine, tu étais merveilleux sur cette scène et je peux te garantir que si l'on ne gagne pas ce soir, ce ne sera en aucun cas de ta faute. Ca je peux te le promettre.

Blaine ne sut que dire, certes Santana était sa meilleure amie mais elle n'était pas quelqu'un qui parlait souvent avec son cœur ou qui faisait des compliments, elle réservait tout cela à Brittany et elle montrait son "mauvais" côté au reste du monde. Hors, Santana venait de lui faire un putain de compliment, le bouclé en avait presque les larmes aux yeux, il se jeta dans ses bras.

- Tu sais San, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je suis fier d'avoir une meilleure amie comme toi et je t'aime énormément.

- Moi aussi Anderson, moi aussi.

Blaine pouvait entendre l'émotion dans sa voix, il leva les yeux du cou de Santana et croisa le regard de Kurt qui les fixait, il lui lança un petit sourire que le châtain lui rendit, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer ce gars!

- Veuillez accueillir nos trois chorales restantes sur scène : Les Vocal Adrénalines, les Hooserdaddies et les New Directions, clama le présentateur.

Le public poussa divers acclamations selon les noms que le présentateur annonçait. Les New Directions entrèrent sur scène, ils étaient stressés mais aussi plus soudés que jamais.

- Pour le prix de la plus belle voix des Nationales 2013, le gagnant est ...

Les chorales adverses se tournèrent vers les New Directions en applaudissant doucement, apparemment déçues et tous les regards des membres du Glee Club se tournèrent vers Blaine, celui-ci ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Kurt commença à le pousser sur le devant de la scène mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi surtout qu'un magnifique sourire ornait les visages de ses camarades mais encore plus celui de Kurt.

- Pourquoi tu me pousses? souffla Blaine.

- Parce que tu as gagné Blaine, répondit Kurt, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

Blaine s'avança vers le présentateur qui lui tendit le trophée, il le prit ne réalisant toujours pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait été élu plus belle voix de 2013 devant Wade "Unique" Adams et Sarah Parker, leaders des deux chorales adverses qui avaient pourtant deux voix extrêmement puissantes. Il repartit vers son groupe, toujours suivit par des acclamations et commença à sourire, comprenant peu à peu ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il était tellement heureux qu'il n'entendit pas la seconde annonce mais au vue de la réaction de tout le monde et de l'énorme trophée que tenait Monsieur Shuester dans ses mains, les New Directions venaient de gagner les Nationales pour la première fois depuis des années.

- ON A GAGNEEEEEEEEEEEEER! cria Rachel en sautant sur son lit.

Ils voulaient d'abord sortir pour fêter leur victoire mais ils avaient renoncé préférant faire une petite soirée entre eux et Rachel était déjà assez enivrée.

- On a compris Berry, tu le répètes depuis une heure, répondit une Santana sarcastique dans les bras de Brittany qui l'empêchait depuis un bon moment de ne pas aller étrangler Rachel. La latina avait beau adorer la petite brune, lorsqu'elles étaient toutes les deux soules, elles étaient toutes les deux chiantes.

- OUI SANTA MAIS ON A GAGNER QUOOOOOI! continuait de crier Rachel.

- Ne m'appelle pas Santa, Berry!

- Mais toi tu m'appelles toujours Berry, répondit Rachel, une petite moue triste peinte sur son beau visage.

Santana ne répondit pas, se contentant de grogner et d'enfoncer son visage dans le cou de sa belle blonde.

Les garçons -excepté Kurt- quant à eux buvaient depuis un moment des shots. Et certains le supportaient moins bien que d'autres. Blaine et Sam se lancèrent un regard et montèrent à leur tour sur un des lits présents dans la chambre. Et sous le regard des autres, ils commencèrent un striptease. D'abord en enlevant leur chemise sensuellement dos contre dos puis Blaine croisa le regard de Kurt, il sauta du lit et vint vers Kurt, un sourire sexy collé au visage tandis qu'un air gêné se dessina sur celui de Kurt. Blaine continua à se déhancher devant Kurt sous les yeux des autres.

Il enleva ensuite son tee-shirt, les filles se mirent à siffler, toutes sauf Caroline qui n'osait pas regarder ce que son frère -complètement soul- était en train de faire, surtout qu'elle ne pouvait pas boire un verre d'alcool et pourrait se souvenir de tout le lendemain, contrairement à son frère. Ce dernier était maintenant en caleçon -à l'inverse de Sam qui s'était arrêté après la chemise, n'arrivant pas à enlever sa ceinture- et qui ne se rappellera certainement de rien ou de peu de chose.

Blaine était maintenant à califourchon sur un Kurt gêné puisqu'un Blaine bourré était un Blaine plutôt entreprenant. Le jeune bouclé fondit sur la bouche du châtain et lui roula la pelle du siècle.

- Tu m'excites Kurt, souffla le bouclé la voix extrêmement rauque sûrement dû à l'alcool et à l'excitation. Blaine donna de légers coups de rein en direction de Kurt tout en l'embrassant passionnément, tantôt sur la bouche, tantôt dans son cou.

- Blaine arrête, souffla Kurt. On n'est pas tout seul, il y a du monde qui nous regarde là.

Kurt s'attendait à ce que Blaine proteste puisqu'il semblait vraiment, vraiment excité, Kurt pouvait _le sentir_. Mais Blaine accepta, l'embrassa une dernière fois tendrement, cette fois-ci avant de se blottir contre Kurt comme un enfant. Blaine s'endormit quelques temps plus tard dans les bras du châtain, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- TOUT LE MONDE DEBOUT, hurla Caroline

- Ouh ma tête putain, grogna une voix, sous un tas d'oreillers, qui semblait appartenir à Rachel, elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux avant de finalement renoncer et de se blottir à nouveau contre Finn.

- C'est ça quand on ne sait pas boire et qu'on n'assume pas le lendemain, sourit Caroline.

- Tu dis ça seulement parce que t'es en cloque Anderson, sinon tu serais la première à te prendre une bonne grosse cuite, s'exclama Santana, un air narquois peint sur son joli visage.

- Sauf qu'il va être onze heure et que l'on prend l'avion cet après midi donc magnez-vous! ANDERSON REVEILLE- TOI, hurla-t-elle à l'oreille de son frère, celui ci sursauta et bondit du fauteuil où il était blotti contre Kurt.

- Pas obligé d'hurler merde, puis fermez les fenêtres, il fait froid ici, grogna à son tour le bouclé.

- Les fenêtres sont fermées Anderson, rigola Puck. Tu es à poil mec.

Blaine baissa le regard et remarqua qu'en effet il était vêtu seulement de son caleçon, son visage se colora immédiatement.

- Pourquoi je suis à poil ? Pourquoi je suis le seul à poil?

L'ensemble des New Directions se mit à rigoler, Blaine se tourna alors vers Kurt qui retenait tant bien que mal son rire face à son petit ami assez dénudé, les cheveux dans tous les sens et son visage encore tout endormi mais affichant également une mine énervée et triste en le fixant avec ses petits yeux de chiots. Du point de vue de Kurt, Blaine était absolument adorable là, bien sûr il l' était tout le temps mais encore plus à l'instant même.

- Bébé pourquoi je suis en caleçon, demanda doucement Blaine en s'asseyant à nouveau sur Kurt lui lançant une moue de chiot absolument adorable.

- Tu étais soul et avec Sam vous avez décidé de faire un striptease, répondit doucement Kurt, se retenant toujours de rire.

- Mais Sam est habillé lui.

- Il n'a pas réussi à enlever sa ceinture, il a abandonné.

- Donc je suis le plus fort, hein bébé?

- Oui, tu es le plus fort mon amour, souffla Kurt avant de se pencher pour embrasser Blaine un peu trop passionnément. Un grand cri fut poussé et un coussin finit par leur atterrir dessus en signe de protestation.

- On s'habille et on ne copule pas, MAGNEZ-VOUS! hurla Caroline.

- T'es casse couille Caro, marmonna Blaine. On fait que s'embrasser.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que tu commences à bander Anderson, rigola Santana.

- C'est pas de ma faute si Kurt est trop attirant, déclara le bouclé avant de foncer à nouveau sur la bouche de Kurt mais il fut à nouveau interrompu par quelqu'un qui le tira par les cheveux vers l'arrière. Aïe, aïe, Caro tu me fais mal putain.

Caroline le traina de la sorte jusque dans la salle de bain.

- Mais pourquoi tu m'enfermes, ça va pas la tête, ouvre-moi!

- Je suis enceinte Blaine, tu ne dois pas me contrarier sinon je vais m'énerver et c'est toi et ton stupide meilleur ami qui allaient tout prendre donc tu files sous une bonne douche froide et ferme ta putain de grande bouche.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse provenant de la salle de bain, quelques minutes après le jet de la douche se fit entendre. Caroline eut un sourire sadique et satisfait si bien que le reste des New Directions partit se préparer en quatrième vitesse.

C'était les vacances depuis à peu près une semaine et chacun avait obtenu son diplôme ainsi que les acceptations dans les universités où ils souhaitaient aller. Blaine était actuellement chez lui en train de préparer ses affaires pour son départ prochain pour New York. Il était seul chez lui avec Caroline puisque leur mère travaillait, Cooper également. Kurt et Sam vaquaient à leurs occupations bien loin de la maison.

- BLAIIIIIIIIIINE, RAAAAAH MON DIEU!

Blaine grogna, elle allait encore lui demander de lui rapporter un truc à manger, Caroline en était à huit mois et demi de grossesse et elle ne faisait rien, mais alors strictement rien. Elle prenait tout le monde pour ses boniches, plus principalement Blaine qui n'en pouvait plus.

Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le salon où il trouva Caroline debout tenant son énorme ventre entre ses mains, une flaque à ses pieds. Blaine avait prévu de l'engueuler mais au vu de l'image qui se tenait devant lui, il changea ses plans.

- Caro? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE? TU ES IDIOT, JE VIENS DE PERDRE LES EAUX ESPECE D'IMBECILE! MASI A QUOI TU SERS?

- Quoi? Mais?

- ARRETE DE BEGAYER BLAINE ET EMMENE-MOI A L'HOPITAL, JE VAIS AVOIR MON BEBE! hurla Caroline sous le regard choqué de son ainé.

* * *

**Alooooooooors ? J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis car c'est un de mes chapitres préférés, j'ai adoré l'écrire :p**

**Pour ceux qui m'ont posé la question, il reste un chapitre et un épilogue à cette histoire... J'aurais aimer faire plus mais je pense avoir fait le tour et je ne veux pas me répéter...**

**A vos reviews :P**

**Et à la s'maine prochaine, xoxo Lo'**


	20. Chapter 20

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Grand moment d'émotion puisqu'il s'agit du dernier chapitre de "Teenage Dream", il y aura un épilogue mais avec mes révisions et toutes les choses que j'ai à faire en ce moment je ne pense pas qu'il sera prêt pour Mercredi prochain...**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews encore une fois, merci à ceux qui me follow, qui m'ajoute en favoris, et même ceux qui lisent sans rien faire, merci beaucoup d'avoir fait vivre mon histoire, je suis énormément touchée..**

**Merci encore et toujours à Célinette :P, qui corrige tout mes chapitres en temps et en heure et merveilleusement bien :D**

**J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 20:

- Blaine!

Le bouclé se tourna en direction de la voix qui avait appelé son prénom, il vit Sam arriver en courant tout essoufflé.

- Elle est où?

- Ils l'ont emmenée en salle de travail mais ils n'ont pas voulu que j'entre parce que je ne suis pas le père mais je l'entends hurler depuis plus de dix minutes, ils sont débiles ces médecins de merde là! s'énerva le brun.

Un médecin sortit de la chambre au même moment où un cri de Caroline se fit entendre.

- Bonjour je suis le , je vais m'occuper de l'accouchement de Caroline, commença-t-il avant de se tourner vers Sam. Vous êtes le papa ? questionna le docteur. Sam acquiesça. Je vais vous demander de me suivre, son col est déjà très dilaté et le bébé ne va pas tarder à arriver. Allons-y!

Sam partit en direction du bloc au moment où un nouveau hurlement de Caroline se fit entendre. Blaine le regarda s'éloigner, complètement terrorisé d'entendre sa petite sœur hurler de la sorte. Il sortit quelques minutes prendre l'air, composa le numéro de sa mère mais elle ne répondit pas. Il laissa donc un message.

- Oui maman, c'est Blaine. Caro' a perdu les eaux à la maison, elle est en salle d'accouchement. Quand tu auras le message tu seras sûrement grand-mère donc voilà, bisous. T'aime.

Il soupira, il savait que sa mère ne décrocherait pas, elle n'avait jamais son téléphone lorsqu'elle était en service mais il fallait tout de même la prévenir. Il trouva ensuite le numéro de Kurt, qui répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

- Allo?

- Kurt, c'est moi.

- Blaine ? Je sais que je devrais déjà être chez toi, je suis en route.

- Viens pas. C'n'est pas la peine.

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi? J'ai quelques minutes de retard, tu ne vas pas faire la tête pour si peu.

- Je ne suis pas chez moi, je suis à l'hôpital.

- Quoi, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé bébé? C'est encore ta cicatrice qui te fait mal?

- Nope, je vais être tonton.

- Quoi? Oh mon Dieu! J'arrive tout de suite chéri.

- A tout de suite.

Blaine rentra à nouveau dans l'hôpital et quelques minutes plus tard il fut rejoint par un Kurt excité comme une puce.

- Mon Dieu, mon amour, tu vas être tonton! Tonton! Mais c'est trop génial! J'espère que ce sera une fille comme ça je pourrais lui acheter plein de beaux vêtements et tout ce dont une fille a besoin pour être une vraie princesse. Bon, même si c'est un garçon c'est cool, mais c'est pas la même chose. Je jure que si j'ai des enfants plus tard, je veux une petite fille!

- Tu veux des enfants?

Kurt s'arrêta tout d'un coup et fixa Blaine droit dans les yeux.

- Oui. Pas toi? demanda le châtain timidement.

- Si, je n'y avais juste jamais pensé. Mais je veux tout avec toi, déclara Blaine.

Kurt s'approcha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement quand un nouveau cri retentit. C'était un cri différent des précédents, ce n'était plus un cri de douleur et ce n'était pas un cri provenant de Caroline, c'était un cri moins puissant. Blaine et Kurt se levèrent de leur chaise au même moment où Sam sortit de la salle.

- C'est une fille ! Mon Dieu, j'ai une fille! s'écria-t-il en pleurant.

Blaine courut jusqu'à Sam et le serra fortement contre lui, les yeux légèrement humides lui aussi. Puis Blaine se retourna vers Kurt, celui-ci était en larmes. Le bouclé rejoignit alors le châtain afin de le réconforter en l'embrassant tendrement.

- On peut les voir quand? demanda Kurt, visiblement très impatient.

- Hum, ils doivent nettoyer la puce et mettre Caro dans une chambre donc dans une dizaine de minutes je pense, répondit Sam un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

Sam repartit en direction de la salle pour s'occuper de Caroline, Kurt et Blaine attendirent environ un quart d'heure avant que Sam ne réapparaisse et les conduise tous les deux vers la chambre qu'occupait à présent Caroline. Ils entrèrent pour trouver la petite sœur de Blaine tenant dans ses bras une couverture rose. Les garçons s'avancèrent et trouvèrent un tout petit bébé se tenant dans cette petite couverture. Blaine se mit cette fois-ci à fondre en larmes, tout comme Kurt, même si ce dernier pleurait déjà depuis un petit bout de temps.

- Elle est magnifique, souffla Blaine, les yeux brillants de larmes, en regardant sa sœur de manière affectueuse. Comme sa maman, ajouta t-il en embrassant tendrement Caroline sur la joue.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle? demanda Kurt en essayant de cacher ses larmes.

Caroline lança un regard à Sam qui hocha doucement la tête.

- Elle s'appelle Elaine, sourit Caroline face à la réaction de Blaine.

- Mais ça ressemble à mon prénom, vous appelez votre fille comme moi, enfin presque.

Ils hochèrent la tête, les larmes de Blaine coulèrent à nouveau longuement le long de ses joues. Sam s'avança vers lui et mit sa main sur son épaule.

- On veut que tu sois son parrain mec. Tu serais ok?

La bouche de Blaine s'ouvrit en grand sous le choc.

- Mais, bien sûr, j'en serais ravi.

Blaine prit la main de Kurt entre les siennes et s'approcha du lit, il dévora du regard sa filleul Elaine Anderson-Evans. Un sourire illumina son visage, il avait une belle vie malgré les merdes qui lui étaient arrivées dans le passé. Maintenant, il avait un meilleur ami et une meilleure amie extraordinaires, une famille aimante et un petit copain fabuleux.

Sa vie était géniale.

- Maman, pourquoi tonton Blaine il tourne en rond sans s'arrêter?

- Tonton Blaine est stressé Elaine, répondit tendrement Caroline.

- Oui, mais pourquoi il tourne comme ça? demanda à nouveau la petite fille de cinq ans.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander, chérie.

- D'accord maman.

La fillette s'avança lentement vers son parrain qui faisait toujours les cents pas dans le salon de sa sœur et tira le tee-shirt de celui-ci qui s'arrêta donc avant de s'accroupir pour être face au visage de sa filleule.

- Que se passe-t-il ma puce? demanda doucement Blaine.

- J'ai demandé à maman pourquoi tu tournais en rond, elle m'a dit de te demander donc je te demande. Tonton Blaine pourquoi tu tournes en rond? répondit la fillette.

Blaine lança un regard irrité à sa sœur.

- Je suis stressé, faut que je demande quelque chose au papa de tonton Kurt et j'ai peur qu'il me dise non.

- Pourquoi papi Burt te dirait non!? Il est gentil papi Burt!

- Oui, c'est parce que toi, tu es petite et mignonne ma puce, sourit Blaine à sa nièce.

- Tu veux lui demander quoi?

- Pourquoi tu poses tout le temps des questions?

- Maman dit que c'est parce que j'ai cinq ans et que je veux tout savoir, et aussi que je tiens de toi et de papa, répondit-elle, avec un sourire si grand que l'on pouvait voir toutes ses dents.

- Oui c'est connu, ta maman a toujours raison! ajouta Blaine, d'un ton ironique que Elaine ne perçut pas contrairement à sa mère qui envoya une grimace à Blaine en signe de réponse.

Une porte claqua, la petite partit en courant tandis que Blaine se redressait.

- Papaaaaa! Tatie Santana! s'exclama la fillette.

Sam et Santana venaient d'entrer dans la petite maison que partageait la famille Anderson-Evans depuis quelque temps.

Santana et Brittany étaient toujours ensemble et elles dirigeaient toutes les deux une école de danse dans New York. Les deux femmes s'étaient mariées l'année dernière et elles attendaient aujourd'hui leur premier enfant, on pouvait voir un petit ventre pointait le bout de son nez chez l'hispanique. Elles avaient d'abord demandé à Blaine d'être le père de leur enfant mais il avait refusé après en avoir parlé avec Kurt. Santana et Brittany ne leur en avaient pas voulu et avaient fini par avoir recours à une banque de sperme. Santana était actuellement enceinte de quatre mois et demi et sa grossesse la rendait pour le moment adorable.

Sam quant à lui avait abandonné l'idée de travailler dans l'art en partie à cause de l'arrivée d'Elaine. Il avait enchainé petit boulot sur petit boulot, tout comme Caroline, pour nourrir et subvenir aux besoins de leur famille. Ils avaient fini, il y a deux ans, par acheter un petit entrepôt où ils avaient construit un bar-brasserie qui marchait très bien et qui se trouvait près de chez eux ainsi que de l'école d'Elaine, ce qui se révéla très pratique par la suite.

Blaine alla saluer ses deux meilleurs amis, en donnant une accolade à Sam et en embrassant tendrement le front de Santana.

- Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Sam, assez surpris de le trouver chez eux.

- Je prends un avion pour Lima ce soir et je voulais voir ma filleule avant de partir, répondit simplement Blaine.

Caroline arriva, donna une longue étreinte à Santana. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient énormément rapprochées après la naissance d'Elaine, Santana se révélant être une fan des enfants. Elle avait beaucoup aidé Caroline et Sam au début, elle avait même été proclamée marraine. Elle embrassa ensuite Sam tendrement sur la bouche sous le regard dégouté de Blaine, Santana et Elaine.

- Il ment, déclara la brune après avoir finit d'embrasser son petit ami. Il a peur parce qu'il va voir Burt, ajouta-t-elle un sourire entendu se dessinant sur son visage de façon à ce que Santana et Sam comprennent, ce qu'ils firent en explosant de rire face au visage terrifié du bouclé.

- Bon Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à me demander pour prendre un avion sans Kurt, qui n'est absolument pas au courant de ta venue puisque tu repars demain en bon nouveau jeune riche que tu es, demanda Burt.

En effet, Blaine avait été à Julliard où il avait été diplômé haut la main, étant l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion. Quelques temps après l'obtention de son diplôme, il continuait à se produire dans des bars lorsqu'un producteur l'avait repéré et lui avait proposé le rôle de Tony dans West Side Story, ce qu'il avait immédiatement accepté. A sa grande surprise, il avait adoré se produire sur des grandes scènes et était doté d'un grand talent d'acteur. Son nom fut partout en peu de temps, on ne parlait plus que de lui, Blaine Anderson, la nouvelle star de Broadway.

Cependant, Blaine était beaucoup moins sûr de lui, à l'instant présent. Il était même plutôt terrifier(é), puisque le père de Kurt lui avait toujours fait peur.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment vous demander ça, c'est assez délicat.

- Accouche gamin, t'es rouge comme une écrevisse et tu transpires comme s'il faisait quarante degrés alors qu'on est en hiver. Donc demande-moi ce que tu as à me demander avant que tu n'exploses. Au pire des cas, je te dirais non.

**Non****,****au pire des cas, je finirais comme paillasse dans votre salon ou enterr****er(é)****dans votre jardin**, pensa Blaine, déglutissant avant de se lancer.

- JeveuxvousdemanderlamaindeKurt, marmonna Blaine. Le bouclé avait dit ses propos à une telle vitesse que seul un être doté de super pouvoir pouvait les comprendre. Burt ne semblait pas être doté de pouvoirs magiques puisqu'il affichait à cet instant un air perplexe comme si Blaine était complètement cinglé.

- Pardon? Parle moins vite et respire gamin, j'ai absolument rien compris.

Blaine prit son verre d'eau posé devant lui, l'avala d'un seul coup, respira un grand coup et regarda Burt dans les yeux avant de se lancer.

- Je souhaite demander Kurt en mariage et j'aimerais votre bénédiction puisque je sais que ce serait important pour Kurt.

Burt le fixa durement, claqua ses poings sur la table, un air de tueur dans le regard. Blaine sursauta et trembla, il ferma les yeux et pensa de toute ses forces: **Kurt****,****je t'aime mon amour.**

- Anderson, regarde-moi, grogna Burt.

Blaine sursauta à nouveau, ouvrit les yeux prêt à affronter la mort avec toute la dignité qui lui restait mais ce qu'il vit ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'il s'attendait à voir. Burt était mort de rire, il se tordait littéralement sur la table.

- Bon Dieu, gamin, t'aurais vu ta tête! Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais te tuer? Bien sûr que tu as ma bénédiction, rigola Burt avant de redevenir brusquement sérieux et de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Enfin, si Kurt accepte bien entendu, ajouta t-il avant de se remettre à rire.

Oui, il faudrait encore que Kurt accepte.

Kurt Hummel marchait tranquillement dans les rues de New York, il venait de quitter son travail et rentrait chez lui pour retrouver son merveilleux petit ami. Kurt était devenu l'assistant personnel d'Isabelle Wright et comptait bientôt proposer sa propre collection sur laquelle il travaillait ardemment. Il s'arrêta dans un café lorsque son portable vibra, il espérait que ce soit Blaine, il fut quelque peu déçu mais tout de même heureux lorsque le nom de sa meilleure amie s'afficha sur l'écran.

**"Je vais avoir un petit garçon, mon****Dieu****Kurt si je m'attendais à ça quand nous étions au lycée. Je voulais juste te prévenir, je t'appelle demain. Bisous Rach."**

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du châtain. Il était sincèrement heureux pour elle, elle le méritait. En effet, Rachel était rentré à la NYADA après le lycée mais elle n'avait pas réussi malgré sa détermination, sa prof de danse avait fait de sa vie un enfer jusqu'à ce que Rachel pette un câble et par conséquent se fasse renvoyer. La petite brune avait été anéantie, tous ses rêves étaient partis en fumée. Elle avait tout de même réussi, avec du temps, à s'en remettre mais elle n'avait pas retenté sa chance, si bien qu'à présent elle avait totalement changé de voie et était devenue photographe. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas pour le moment à se faire un nom, si bien qu'elle cumulait avec un job de serveuse dans un restaurant et parfois, elle chantait dans ce même bar qui n'était autre que celui de Sam et Caroline.

Aujourd'hui, Rachel était heureuse, tout comme Finn puisqu'ils étaient toujours ensemble. Finn était devenu professeur de sport dans un petit lycée, il faisait ce qu'il aimait vraiment. Ils attendaient un enfant, un petit garçon. Kurt était extrêmement heureux pour eux mais quand même un peu jaloux puisque tout le monde autour de lui avait ce qu'il désirait le plus: Sam et Caroline avaient Elaine, Brittany et Santana étaient mariées et attendaient un enfant, tout comme Finn et Rachel.

Kurt avait conscience qu'il était jeune, qu'il avait encore toute la vie devant lui pour se marier et avoir des enfants mais il avait l'impression que Blaine ne voulait pas de ça et cela le tuait puisque c'était son rêve : être marié à l'homme de sa vie et fonder une famille avec lui. Pourquoi tout le monde le faisait et pas lui, c'était injuste. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Blaine, il était décidé.

Kurt composa le code de l'immeuble où il vivait, entra ensuite dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton 13 qui correspondait au numéro de son étage. Kurt et Blaine habitaient un prestigieux appartement en plein cœur New York. Il était à couper le souffle, il n'y avait que ça à dire.

Il entra sa clé dans la serrure et ouvrit doucement la porte.

- Blaine chériii c'est moi, s'exclama Kurt mais il fut coupé dans son élan par la vision qui se tenait devant lui. Blaine était dans son plus beau costume, des roses à la main et une table était dressée près de lui. Un magnifique sourire ornait le visage du bouclé qui s'approcha du châtain, lui tendit le bouquet et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Salut mon amour, tu as passé une bonne journée? demanda Blaine, toujours un sourire scotché au visage.

- Oui, ça a été. Merci pour les fleurs, elles sont magnifiques. Pourquoi t'as fait tout ça?

Blaine rangea le manteau de Kurt dans le placard avant de se tourner vers le châtain, d'entourer son beau visage de ses doigts tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Puisqu'aujourd'hui Kurt Hummel, ça fait exactement six ans que tu m'as trouvé à moitié à poil dans un lit avec un gogole qui m'a tiré dessus mais le plus important c'est que si tu n'étais pas rentré dans cette chambre ce jour-là, je ne t'aurais pas rencontré et ma vie aurait été beaucoup moins belle, déclara Blaine alors que quelques larmes coulaient déjà sur le beau visage au teint porcelaine de Kurt.

Blaine l'accompagna et le fit s'assoir à la table, ils passèrent la soirée à manger les différents plats que Blaine avait cuisiné tout en discutant joyeusement de la journée de l'un et de l'autre. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé pour savourer le fondant au chocolat qu'avait amoureusement préparé le bouclé.

- Je t'ai menti Kurt, déclara Blaine en baissant les yeux.

- Comment ça?

- Je ne suis pas allé à San Francisco la semaine passée.

- Mais tu m'as dit que tu avais un rendez-vous très important là bas!

- Et je t'ai menti, répéta Blaine fixant un Kurt, semblant trahi, droit dans les yeux.

- Tu es allé où si tu n'as pas été à San Francisco?

- Je suis allé à Lima, voir ton père, déclara Blaine.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi tu es allé voir papa? Hein! Waouh! Oh mon Dieu, Gaga! s'exclama Kurt devant l'anneau qui se tenait devant ses yeux.

En effet, pendant que Kurt cherchait une raison au fait que Blaine aille dans l'Ohio sans lui, Blaine avait lentement sorti un écrin de la poche de son costume avant de l'ouvrir et de le présenter à Kurt qui avait la bouche grande ouverte Blaine se racla la gorge mais cela n'empêcha pas que lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix était rauque et toute tremblante.

- Pendant des semaines, j'ai cherché la meilleure façon de faire ça parce que je sais que c'est un moment dont tu te rappelleras toute ta vie, je ne voulais pas gâcher cet instant en faisant quelque chose de stupide. J'ai pensé à t'emmener au restaurant mais je me suis ravisé en me disant que si tu disais non, j'aurais eu la honte de ma vie. Je voulais faire quelque chose d'unique, de romantique, qui n'appartiendrait qu'à nous. Mais j'ai également changé d'avis parce que Kurt, je n'ai pas besoin de chercher à faire quelque chose de compliqué, parler avec mon cœur devrait suffire. Le fait est que je t'aime et je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés, pour toujours. Je veux être lié à toi de toutes les façons possibles pour montrer à tout le monde que nous ne sommes pas différents parce nous sommes homosexuels, non. Nous nous aimons pour de vrai, c'est le véritable amour que nous vivons, certes ce n'est pas conventionnel, mais nous sommes plus heureux que des dizaines de couples d'hétéros ne le seront jamais. Nous avons vécu des choses que la plupart des gens n'auraient pas réussi à supporter mais nous, nous sommes forts et nous l'avons assez prouvé, je pense. Je pourrais encore passer des heures à te dire et à te montrer combien je suis fou de toi, mais vraiment fou de toi, la preuve, j'aime même les choses que je déteste chez toi. Mais je sais que j'aurais tout le temps qu'il faudra pour te le montrer dans les prochaines années. Alors Kurt, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser?

Kurt était en larmes, il ne sut que dire, il se pencha et embrassa tendrement Blaine. Le châtain avait voulu montrer à travers ce baiser remplit d'amour et de force que Blaine et lui méritaient amplement le moment de bonheur qui leur arrivait.

- Je dois prendre ça pour un oui? murmura Blaine entre deux baisers.

- Mille fois oui, Blaine Anderson. Tu vas devoir me supporter jusqu'à la mort, répondit à son tour Kurt avant d'embrasser de nouveau Blaine à pleine bouche.

* * *

**Voilààààà!**

**Alors vous en avez pensez quoi? Une petite review qui englobe l'histoire? Comme je l'ai dit, il reste l'épilogue qui est encore en cours d'écriture donc le temps qu'il passe en correction, je ne pense pas vraiment pas qu'il sera la semaine prochaine, désolé :/**

**Bref dites si vous avez aimé, detesté, si vous voulez me lancez des objets à la figure itout! **

**Bisous et à la prochaine, xoxo Lo'**


	21. Epilogue

**Voilà l'épilogue, je ne fais pas de discours j'en ferais un en bas. Juste bonne lecture!**

* * *

Epilogue:

- Arrête un peu de tourner en rond Anderson, je risque de vomir! grogna une Santana assise sur un fauteuil se trouvant dans le coin de la pièce, caressant tendrement son ventre bien rond.

Blaine, quant à lui, était habillé de son plus beau costume, un Armani. Il se rongeait les ongles et faisait les cents pas depuis un bon moment. En effet, le bouclé se mariait dans quelques heures avec Kurt et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il était très stressé.

- Santana a raison, franchement comme si Kurt allait te dire non, ajouta Sam en souriant.

- Vous n'savez pas ce que c'est vous de vous marier. C'est horrible et s'il me plante devant l'autel, j'aurais vraiment l'air con, mais alors vraiment con. Oh mon Dieu, je suis sûr qu'il va me laisser tomber. Mes cheveux sont trop bouclés, c'est moche. Sam va me chercher du gel! Vite!

- Non, répondit Sam en secouant la tête.

Blaine courut jusqu'au canapé où était assis Sam, et se mit à genoux devant lui joignant ses deux mains et utilisant sa bouille de cocker.

- S'il te plait Sam! Si je n'ai pas de gel, Kurt va me quitter parce qu'il va se rendre compte que je ressemble à un mouton et franchement qui voudrait se marier avec un mouton? Personne! Je ne voudrais surtout pas me marier avec un mouton parce que c'est laid et c'est idiot, débita le bouclé à une vitesse hallucinante.

- Blaine, franchement ferme ta gueule, claqua Sam en se levant pendant que Blaine se remettait sur ses jambes. C'est grâce à Kurt que tu ne mets plus de gel, il aime tes boucles et il t'aime toi alors arrête un peu de faire le gamin. Tu es censé être le plus intelligent de nous deux!

- Evans, le mariage rend les gens cons! Tout le monde le sait, rigola Santana.

- Tu as raison, c'est vrai. Je suis idiot, soupira Blaine en s'asseyant à son tour dans le canapé.

Sam s'approcha de Blaine et tapota gentiment son épaule.

- C'est normal d'avoir peur, mec. Mais juste arrête d'être débile, déclara gentiment Sam tandis que Santana rigolait dans son coin.

- Ferme-là Satan, grogna Blaine, un sourire naissant tout de même sur les lèvres du bouclé. Sam, où sont Caro et Elaine?

- Elles sont là, déclara Caroline en entrant dans la pièce. La fillette de cinq ans se trouvant à ses côtés qui se mit à courir vers Blaine une fois qu'elle l'aperçut.

Elles étaient toutes les deux magnifiques, vêtues de la même robe rose pâle. Elaine avait attaché ses magnifiques cheveux blonds bouclés pour en faire une tresse dans laquelle sa maman y avait glissé une rose. Elle était adorable.

- Tonton Blaine? demanda doucement la petite fille qui se trouvait à présent dans les bras de son oncle.

- Oui? répondit gentiment celui-ci.

- Tu vas te marier avec tonton Kurt aujourd'hui?

- Oui, répondit à nouveau le bouclé la voix tremblante cette fois-ci.

- Tu crois que tonton Kurt ne vas pas venir ?

- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça?

- J'ai cinq ans, je ne suis pas bête, déclara Elaine un air agacé sur le visage comme si c'était parfaitement logique qu'une fillette de cinq ans sache que son oncle était paniqué à l'idée d'être abandonné devant l'autel. Ne t'inquiète pas, il viendra, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre, chipie?

- Parce qu'on a été le voir avec maman et il est dans le même état que toi, rigola la jeune fille.

Blaine rigola à son tour et se détendit légèrement. Il aimait Kurt et Kurt l'aimait, il n'y avait pas de raison d'être si nerveux, il devait se calmer. Le bouclé se mariait avec l'homme de ses rêves aujourd'hui et il n'allait pas gâcher l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie en stressant comme un débile.

Il prit plusieurs longues inspirations, essayant de se calmer, ce qui ne sembla pas...

- MERDE, JE ME MARIE AUJOURD'HUI!

...fonctionner.

Contrairement à Blaine, Kurt stressait mais dans un coin de la pièce, posé sur un fauteuil, les membres tremblants. De l'extérieur, il semblait parfaitement zen alors qu'à l'intérieur c'était totalement différent.

Rachel s'approcha de lui, magnifique dans sa robe violette de demoiselle d'honneur qui mettait parfaitement ses formes, ainsi que son ventre adorablement rond en valeur. Elle posa une de ses mains sur celles tremblantes de Kurt tandis que la seconde se positionna sur son ventre.

- Je sais que tu es stressé parce que quand tu es stressé, tu intériorises tout. Mais Blaine ne peut pas te planter devant l'autel puisque c'est toi qui le rejoint donc imagine un peu son état, cela devrait te détendre.

Kurt émit un petit sourire, imaginant parfaitement l'état de Blaine.

- Je me suis toujours moqué de ces gens qui stressent avant les mariages et bien tu sais quoi je ne le referais plus. Je n'ai pas peur qu'il me laisse ou me dise non devant le curé j'ai juste peur qu'il arrive quelque chose. La vie nous en a déjà tellement fait bavé, imagine un pigeon rentre et me chie dessus, j'aurais bien l'air con sur les photos de mariage ou si j'ai mauvaise haleine quand on s'embrassera, j'aurais vraiment l'air bête et il divorcera aussitôt.

- Arrête Kurt. Vous êtes des âmes sœurs, vous êtes faits pour être ensemble et cela pour toujours.

Kurt soupira, ses lèvres se tendirent en un grand sourire parce qu'après tout Rachel avait raison, Blaine était celui qui attendrait devant le curé, il ne pouvait pas le planter devant l'autel.

La cérémonie fut magnifique, remplie d'émotions, de rires et de larmes de joie. A l'image de la célébration, leurs vœux et leur baiser furent merveilleux. Ce fut simple mais passionné comme ils l'avaient souhaité, ne réunissant que les personnes qui comptaient pour eux. Ils étaient à présent en train de manger dans la salle des fêtes, spécialement réservée et décorée pour eux, regroupant une cinquantaine de personnes tout au plus. Blaine et Kurt ne se lâchaient plus, même lorsqu'ils mangeaient, leurs mains étaient entrelacées, ils vivaient un rêve éveillé et avaient peur de l'anéantir en brisant leur étreinte. C'était peut-être idiot mais ils étaient comme ça.

Ce fut bientôt le moment qu'ils appréhendaient le plus tous les deux : l'instant des discours. Ils n'étaient pas très rassurés, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils avaient les amis les plus "normaux" qui soient et ils ne savaient absolument pas ce qui allait se produire, cette partie n'ayant pas été réalisée par leur soin.

Rachel s'approcha de l'estrade puis prit place sur scène, elle tapota gentiment le micro avant de toussoter afin que toute l'attention se tourne vers elle.

- Bonjour à toutes et à tous pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis Rachel Berry et je suis la meilleure amie de Kurt depuis, depuis toujours? J'étais présente lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés et avec une amie on avait même monté un plan pour les forcer à se mettre ensemble mais ces andouilles n'ont jamais craqué sous nos combines. Tout ça pour qu'ils se sortent finalement ensemble quelque temps après ! Pfff... Bref, je ne vais pas m'énerver parce que je les adore, même s'ils nous en on fait voir de toutes les couleurs, je les aime énormément et je vais donc laisser ma place sur l'estrade à Santana !

La jolie brune descendit de la scène au même moment qu'une seconde brune y montait, elles se tapèrent dans la main en souriant. Santana se positionna à son tour devant le micro, un sourire sadique peint sur son visage.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis Santana la meilleure amie super canon du Hobbit qui se marie aujourd'hui ou plutôt qui vient de se marier, je dis un peu n'importe quoi mais ne faites pas attention ce sont mes hormones. J'aurais bien fait un long et grand discours embarrassant comme quand Blaine a failli se pisser dessus lorsqu'il a demandé la main de Kurt à Burt, ou quand je l'ai embrassé et qu'il n'a pas su quoi faire, ou encore quand je les ai surpris -plusieurs fois- au pieu tous les deux, désolé Burt ils ne sont plus puceaux depuis longtemps ces enfants! J'vous jure, ils sont pires que des lapins, il va falloir leur dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas se reproduire parce que putain ils essayent tous les jours et plusieurs fois en plus de ça! Bref, je ne vais pas faire de discours embarrassant et je vais plutôt chanter une chanson que je dédis aux deux amoureux pervers présents mais également à Brittany car c'est en parti grâce à Kurt et Blaine que nous sommes toutes les deux réunies aujourd'hui.

Kurt et Blaine fusillaient Santana du regard mais rigolaient également, même si Blaine souriait un peu moins au vu des regards assassins que lui lançait Burt Hummel. La latina s'approcha donc de la sono afin d'enclencher la musique.

**"For you, there'll be no more crying,  
For you, the sun will be shining,  
And I feel that when I'm with you,**  
**It's alright, I know it's right**

**To you, I'll give the world  
To you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right.**

**And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before.**

**And I wish you all the love in the world,  
But most of all, I wish it from myself.**

**And the songbirds keep singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before, like never before.  
****Like never before."**

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements se mit à retentir, Blaine et Kurt étaient debouts et applaudissaient Santana à tout rompre, des larmes de joie coulant sur leurs joues. Santana resterait toujours Santana et pour rien au monde ils ne la changeraient. Elle remercia son "public" d'une voix tremblante due à l'émotion causée par cette chanson. Elle descendit à son tour de la scène afin de venir serrait son meilleur ami dans ses bras, Blaine sentit les larmes de la latina contre sa joue.

- Ne pleure pas San, chuchota le bouclé.

- Je t'aime tellement Blaine, sans toi jamais je n'aurais avoué à Brit que je l'aime! Merci pour tout.

- C'est moi qui te remercie.

Elle se décolla du brun et partit rejoindre sa petite-amie en l'embrassant tendrement et amoureusement. Ce fut au tour de la famille Anderson-Evans de monter sur l'estrade.

- Hum, donc je suis Caroline la sœur de Blaine et voici mon petit ami Sam et notre fille Elaine. On ne veut pas se la jouer émotionnel mais Elaine avait quelque chose à dire à ses tontons adorés.

Caroline prit le micro pour le donner à sa petite fille qui le tenait maintenant fermement de ces deux petites mains.

- Bonjour je voulais juste dire que j'aimais tout le monde et que même si je ne sais pas encore ce que ça veut dire je sais que tonton Blaine et tonton Kurt y sont des amoureux et ils sont trop mignons. J'espère que j'aurais bientôt une petite cousine ou un petit cousin, voilà.

La petite balança presque le micro dans la tête de son père et partit en courant jouer avec les autres enfants présents.

- Je voudrais juste dire un petit mot, commença Sam. Si Blaine est une star aujourd'hui c'est grâce à moi. En effet, sans moi il porterait encore son stupide gel et franchement il est beaucoup moins beau avec et il ne serait pas célèbre, voilà c'est dit.

Un grand éclat de rire suivit cette déclaration, Sam avait le don de gâcher les beaux moments mais il les rendait toujours plus magnifiques à sa façon.

- Ma vie est parfaite aujourd'hui, je t'aime tellement Blaine, murmura Kurt dans le cou du bouclé alors qu'il dansait un énième slow à leur mariage. Même si depuis plusieurs chansons, la musique diffusée n'était absolument pas adaptée à un slow, les deux amoureux dansaient toujours lentement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Plus rien autour n'avait d'importance, ils se trouvaient dans leur petite bulle d'amour.

- Je t'aime aussi Kurt mais notre vie n'est pas encore parfaite, répondit tendrement Blaine tandis que le châtain se décalait pour hausser un sourcil face aux mots de Blaine.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Suis-moi, répondit Blaine en prenant sa main afin de le conduire en dehors de la salle.

Une fois à l'extérieur, ils sentirent sur leurs peaux le vent froid ce qui contrastait avec la chaleur de la salle des fêtes. Blaine tenait toujours fermement la main de Kurt le conduisant vers un banc proche où ils s'assirent, leurs mains toujours enlacées.

- Tu te souviens du jour de la naissance d'Elaine? commença Blaine.

- Oui bien sûr que je m'en rappelle, pourquoi tu me parles de cette journée?

- Et bien ce jour-là, tu m'as demandé si je voulais des enfants et je t'ai dit oui alors...

- Attend, tu veux dire que... ?

- Oui, je veux des enfants avec toi alors j'ai pris un rendez-vous avec une agence d'adoption la semaine prochaine.

- Oh mon Dieu Blaine! s'exclama Kurt en sautant dans les bras de celui qui était maintenant son mari.

- Arrête un peu de gigoter Blaine tu vas me donner mal à la tête, chuchota Kurt.

- Mais c'est normal d'être stressé Kurt. C'est **le** rendez-vous qu'on attend depuis plus de deux ans maintenant!

- Justement, je ne veux pas qu'on soit une fois de plus déçu donc, calme-toi un peu.

Blaine ne répondit rien car il savait que Kurt avait raison, cela faisait maintenant presque deux ans qu'ils essayaient d'avoir un enfant mais chaque tentative fut réduite à néant, allant de déception en déception. Cependant, ils avaient reçu un coup de téléphone ce matin après plusieurs mois sans nouvelle de l'agence d'adoption.

Une femme rentra dans la petite pièce où attendaient Kurt et Blaine, elle tenait dans ses mains un petit dossier, elle le posa sur son bureau avant d'elle-même s'assoir et de leur adresser un sourire.

- Messieurs Hummel-Anderson, nous avons une proposition à vous soumettre.

- On va avoir un bébé?

- Blaine! Laisse-là parler! grogna Kurt en donnant un coup de coude à son mari tandis que la jeune femme riait doucement. Excusez-nous mademoiselle, vous pouvez continuer.

- Donc, nous avons reçu un dossier il y a quelques jours, il s'agit d'une jeune fille de seize ans qui est tombée enceinte et elle ne souhaite pas garder ces enfants...

- Ces enfants ? coupa encore une fois Blaine sous le regard assassin et curieux de Kurt.

- En effet, cette jeune fille est enceinte de jumeaux et elle va accoucher dans quelques jours, je sais que c'est une grande décision mais il nous faut une réponse le plus vite possible messieurs.

Elle leur tendit le dossier mais à sa grande surprise aucun des deux hommes ne tendit la main pour l'attraper, ils se regardaient simplement l'un l'autre en se souriant tout en se tenant fermement la main.

- Vous ne souhaitez pas donner suite ?

- Non, nous n'avons pas besoin de consulter ce dossier, nous voulons ces enfants, répondit Kurt.

- Vous devriez prendre le temps d'y réfléchir tout de même quelques jours, vous savez deux enfants ce n'est pas rien.

- Mademoiselle, reprit Blaine. Nous souhaitons avoir des enfants depuis un long moment, nous attendons cela depuis quelques années et une chance pareille ne se reproduira peut-être pas avant un certain moment. Donc oui, nous savons que ce sera difficile mais nous voulons ces enfants, nous sommes prêts.

La femme hocha la tête en souriant avant de ranger le dossier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner, elle parla quelques minutes avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers le couple, toujours en souriant.

- Messieurs Hummel-Anderson, vous allez être papas.

- On sait ça, répondit Blaine en haussant les épaules.

- Blaine, laisse parler la dame.

- Laura, la jeune femme qui porte vos enfants vient d'entrer à l'hôpital. Elle va accoucher dans quelques heures.

- OH MON DIEU! OH MON DIEU! OH MON DIEU! cria Blaine en sautant de sa chaise.

- Blaine calme-toi! tenta Kurt.

- Comment tu veux que je me calme Kurt, on va être papa dans quelques heures et rien n'est prêt! On va être des putain de papa !

- Déjà, si on devient père il faut que tu arrêtes de jurer! Ensuite, tout est déjà prêt, nous avons les lits, quelques vêtements... Et puis merde, c'est moi qui devrais paniquer! Pas toi! commença à crier Kurt.

Ils commencèrent à gigoter, à jurer et à hurler.

- CALMEZ-VOUS! hurla la jeune femme.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers la femme, rougissant comme des adolescents puisque c'était effectivement ainsi qu'ils s'étaient comportés.

- Je vais aller à l'hôpital pour aider cette jeune fille, vous allez préparer votre maison et le nécessaire pour accueillir ces enfants, je vous appelle bientôt.

Elle partit, les laissant planter-là comme deux imbéciles.

**2 jours plus tard**

Kurt et Blaine étaient dans le hall de l'hôpital, impatients comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été. L'assistante d'adoption les avait appelés après l'accouchement leur assurant que tout s'était bien passé et qu'ils devaient se rendre à l'hôpital deux jours plus tard afin de venir accueillir à leur tour leurs enfants. Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'ils attendaient et ils étaient vraiment stressés.

- Messieurs Hummel-Anderson veuillez me suivre, déclara la jeune femme qui venait tout juste d'apparaître.

Ils ne discutèrent pas, la suivirent, et se retrouvèrent bien vite dans une chambre d'hôpital où une magnifique jeune fille blonde qui ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans était présente, assise sur le lit.

- Messieurs je vous présente Laura la mère biologique de vos enfants, elles souhaitaient vous rencontrer.

Kurt et Blaine échangèrent un regard et s'avancèrent main dans la main jusqu'au lit de la jeune femme, ils s'assirent sur des chaises près de son lit, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu voulais nous rencontrer Laura? demanda doucement Kurt, la jeune fille acquiesça. Je m'appelle Kurt et je te présente mon mari Blaine, tu avais quelque chose à nous demander?

- Oui, avoua la jeune fille en rougissant.

- Et bien vas-y nous t'écoutons, continua Kurt toujours en souriant.

- Hum...et bien, je sais parfaitement que je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir des enfants c'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de les faire adopter...Mais je les aime tous les deux énormément, je les ai portés et j'ai cohabité avec eux pendant presque neuf mois donc je voulais rencontrer les personnes qui allaient adopter mes enfants pour voir s'il s'agissait de bonnes personnes, débita la jeune fille.

- Franchement, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, nous sommes parfaits! déclara Blaine en souriant comme un idiot.

- Blaine! cria Kurt en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. N'écoute pas ce stupide garçon, nous sommes de bonnes personnes et nous souhaitons plus que tout avoir des enfants depuis plusieurs années, nous serions honorés de pouvoir adopter tes bébés et de nous en occuper de la meilleure des façons afin qu'ils soient les plus heureux possible, n'est-ce pas Blaine?

- Oui, oui évidemment mais franchement Kurt on est parfait! Genre super beaux gosses, on a beaucoup d'argent et encore plus d'amour à donner! On est parfait, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me contredis sur ce point!

- Blaine, tu es exaspérant! Tu vas lui faire peur, espèce d'andouille!

- Mais Kuuuurt! On est parfait!

Kurt s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'un éclat de rire retentit, ils se tournèrent tous les deux pour voir d'où provenait ce son. Laura riait de bon cœur, les mains devant sa bouche afin de cacher son rire.

- Vous êtes drôles, vous êtes parfaits pour être parents. Je suis d'accord, finit-elle en souriant aux deux hommes qui se levèrent au même moment afin de la prendre dans leurs bras.

- Merci, soufflèrent-ils avant de se reculer.

- De rien, je le pense sincèrement.

Ils sortirent de la chambre toujours main dans la main sous le regard de la jeune femme qui eut le temps d'entendre les derniers mots de Blaine : "Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que nous étions parfaits même elle, elle l'a dit!". Laura rigola, elle avait fait le bon choix, ils étaient tous les deux parfaitement imparfaits de la meilleure manière qui soit.

Kurt et Blaine attendaient devant la nurserie que la femme arrive afin de leur présenter leurs enfants. Ils posaient leurs regards sur les différents bébés présents recherchant ce qui seraient bientôt **leurs** bébés.

L'assistante arriva vers eux accompagnée d'une infirmière, les deux jeunes femmes sourirent devant l'impatience dont les deux hommes pouvaient faire preuve.

- Messieurs, veuillez me suivre, déclara l'infirmière.

Ils entrèrent dans la petite pièce remplit de beaucoup d'enfants tous aussi mignons et petits les uns que les autres. L'infirmière les conduisit jusqu'à deux petits couffins où se trouvaient deux bébés magnifiques.

- Félicitations messieurs Hummel-Anderson, vous êtes les heureux parents d'une petite fille et d'un petit garçon, sourit l'assistante de l'agence d'adoption en leur tendant des papiers à signer. Ils posèrent tous les deux leurs signatures le plus vite possible avant de se pencher au-dessus des berceaux et de prendre chacun un enfant dans leurs bras. Kurt prit leur petite fille tandis que Blaine prit leur petit garçon.

Des étincelles apparurent alors dans leurs yeux, c'était **leurs **enfants et ils étaient magnifiques.

- Comment vous allez les appeler? demanda timidement l'infirmière, s'en voulant de les sortir de leur bonheur mais elle devait avoir les prénoms des jumeaux avant que toute la petite famille ne sorte de l'hôpital.

- Hum ce sera Thomas Burt Sam Hummel-Anderson, commença Blaine en regardant fixement leur merveilleux petit garçon.

- Et cette magnifique petite puce s'appellera Thalia Elisabeth Caroline Hummel-Anderson, termina Kurt.

Ils avaient longuement hésité face aux prénoms qu'ils allaient choisir pour leurs enfants. En effet, Kurt souhaitait que ses deux chérubins portent le prénom de ses parents mais Blaine ne souhaitait absolument pas que son fils porte le prénom de son père, de ce fait, le bouclé avait choisi le prénom de son meilleur ami. Il avait ensuite réfléchi quant au prénom qu'il allait donné à sa fille car il aimait beaucoup sa mère mais sa sœur avait été plus présente pour lui lors des dernières années.

Ils partirent tous les quatre de l'hôpital, leurs visages affichant de larges sourires jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils formaient à partir de maintenant une véritable et grande famille heureuse. Tout était parfait !

TOC, TOC, TOC!

- La poooooorte! cria Blaine depuis le canapé d'où il regardait la télévision. Il tendit l'oreille mais personne ne sembla esquisser un mouvement pour aller l'ouvrir, il soupira avant de se lever afin de le faire lui-même. A quoi bon avoir des enfants s'ils ne bougent même pas leurs fesses, marmonna-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à la famille Anderson-Evans presqu'au grand complet. Sam et Caroline qui se tenaient par la main, un anneau brillant sur leurs annulaires respectifs, ils étaient accompagnés de leur cadet: Chris qui était âgé de douze ans.

- Oh! Vous êtes déjà là! Entrez j'vous en pris! déclara Blaine avant de les laisser passer.

Le bouclé eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte que l'on toqua à nouveau contre celle-ci, il soupira avant de la rouvrir et de tomber nez à nez avec une dizaine de personnes qui entrèrent sans demander leur reste. En effet, Santana et Brittany venaient de faire leur entrée en compagnie de leur fille Vanessa qui était maintenant âgé de dix-sept ans. Il y avait également Finn et Rachel ainsi que leur fils Jacob qui avait le même âge que Vanessa. Et enfin, Noah et Quinn qui eux avaient une petite fille du nom de Lola qui venait tout juste d'avoir treize ans. Blaine avait invité tout ce petit monde chez eux pour l'anniversaire de Kurt. Le bouclé avait souhaité organiser un anniversaire surprise en invitant tous leurs amis. Malheureusement, certains n'avaient pu venir tel que Tina et Mike ou encore Mercedes. D'autres, au contraire, étaient juste en retard comme...

- Salut Blaine! s'exclama Jeff en entrant dans la maison sans avoir frappé, vite suivit de Nick.

Blaine soupira, il n'avait pas vu Nick et Jeff depuis un long moment et ils étaient toujours les mêmes qu'avant à son grand désespoir. Le bouclé sourit tout de même avant de "tenter" de refermer la porte derrière eux mais il fut coupé par d'autres personnes qui entraient à nouveau. Une jeune fille lui sauta dessus, il la serra fortement contre lui en sentant ses cheveux de toutes ses forces.

- Tu m'as manqué ma puce, souffla Blaine.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué oncle Blaine mais là tu m'étouffes, répondit Elaine en rigolant.

Blaine la laissa s'échapper de son étreinte pour voir que sa filleule n'était pas venue seule pour l'anniversaire de son oncle, Blaine se racla la gorge.

- Oh, oui! Oncle Blaine, je te présente Kevin mon petit ami, sourit Elaine en prenant la main du dit Kevin tandis que ce dernier tendait sa seconde main dans la direction de Blaine.

Le bouclé détailla le garçon, il était plutôt grand et fin mais semblait également musclé. Il était blond et doté de magnifiques yeux verts vifs, un sourire timide était dressé sur son visage. Blaine lui rendit son sourire avant de tendre sa main, il semblait être un gentil garçon.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où tout le monde se trouvait. Les différentes discussions se faisaient dans la bonne humeur, il ne manquait plus que Kurt.

Epuisé. C'était exactement le mot qu'il fallait pour décrire Kurt Hummel à l'instant présent. Il était extrêmement épuisé mais également énervé et triste.

Aujourd'hui, il avait quarante ans. Certes, il avait une belle vie, une magnifique famille, des amis extraordinaires, un petit chien tout mignon, un emploi qu'il adorait, mais aujourd'hui il avait quarante ans et ni son mari, ni ses enfants, ni ses amis ne lui avaient souhaité son anniversaire. Déjà qu'il était complexé d'avoir atteint la quarantaine mais en plus savoir que tout le monde avait oublié le rendait désespéré. Ses enfants passaient encore, à quinze ans on ne se souvient pas forcément de l'anniversaire de son vieux père, ses meilleurs amis pouvaient également passer, mais son propre mari, son Blaine avec qui il avait passé les trente-deux dernières années depuis les 25 dernières années, il ne pouvait pas le croire.

- SURPRISEEEEEEEEEEE! s'écrièrent la vingtaine de personne présente alors que le châtain passait la porte de leur maison, Kurt porta la main à sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux.

Tous les gens qu'il aimait étaient présents ici, comment avait-il pu être aussi bête et ne se doutait de rien. Il essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue alors qu'il se sentait être serré par plusieurs de ses amis qui lui soufflèrent des joyeux anniversaires à l'oreille. Mais tout ce que cherchait Kurt c'était son adorable mari qu'il critiquait à peine quelques secondes auparavant. Il avait beau parcourir la pièce des yeux, il n'y avait aucune trace de son Blaine jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un son, une note, qui le fit se retourner brusquement pour voir son mari assit près de leur piano, entamant la douce mélodie de leur chanson. Kurt se mit alors à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, il aimait cet homme passionnément et ce pour toujours et à jamais.

_**"Before you met me  
I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life"  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine"**_

Blaine chanta de tout son cœur "Teenage Dream" comme cette fois-là dans ce bar, vingt-trois ans plus tôt. Bien que cette fois-ci fut magnifique, l'instant présent le fut encore plus puisque Blaine fit passer dans sa manière de chanter tout le bonheur qu'il avait vécu au côté de Kurt pendant toutes ses années. Ce moment était tout simplement magique.

Une fois que les dernières notes de piano parvinrent à ses oreilles, Kurt essuya les quelques larmes de joies qui coulaient sur ses joues avant de courir rejoindre son mari. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche de toutes ses forces afin de lui montrer qu'il le remerciait infiniment, pas seulement pour cette surprise mais pour les merveilleux moments passés à ses côtés.

- Bon anniversaire mon amour, souffla Blaine entre deux baisers brûlants de passion.

- Je t'aime tellement Blaine, répondit Kurt.

- Moi aussi chéri, pour toujours et à jamais.

Kurt sourit avant d'embrasser de nouveau son mari, sa vie était parfaite, il ne l'échangerait avec personne pour rien au monde et Blaine était exactement du même avis. Ils s'étaient trouvés et ils ne se sépareraient jamais plus.

Leur couple était une parfaite définition de l'amour avec un grand A, le grand Amour. C'est celui que l'on cherche pendant un moment et une fois qu'on l'a trouvé, on ne le laisse plus partir. Bien sûr il y a des hauts et des bas, mais on entretient cet amour pour qu'il reste si fort et si unique le plus longtemps possible. C'est ce que font Blaine et Kurt depuis maintenant plus de vingt ans. Ils ont trouvé l'un en l'autre la personne qui leur convient et ce pour le reste de leur vie.

**Pour toujours et à jamais.**

* * *

**Alors dans un premier temps, j'espère que cet épilogue vous a plu ainsi que mon histoire, mon bébé à qui j'ai mis le point final après des semaines et des semaines de boulot pour essayer de faire quelque chose de correct...**

**Je remercie d'abord Céline qui est là depuis le chapitre 3 je crois et qui corrige et corrige mes innombrables erreurs (je me suis amélioré à ce qu'il parait :p), donc un gros merci et un gros bisou à toi! J'espère que tu me suivras dans mes prochaines histoires :P**

**Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review, c'est surement ce qui me touche le plus! Qu'on me disent ce qu'on pense de mon travail :')**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont follow et ajouté en favoris :D**

**Et merci à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de traces mais qui sont tout de même là!**

**PS: Je reviendrais dans quelques temps avec une nouvelle histoire Klaine évidemment j'espère que vous me suivrez tous également dans cette aventure bien que l'ambiance sera moins fun et que l'histoire comportera surement moins de chapitres mais ils seront plus longs!**

**Je vous envoie pleins de Kliss et encore une fois merci pour tout!**

**xoxo Lo'**


End file.
